Real Love
by Kashike
Summary: (AU) (Humanizado) Una infidelidad, un amor no correspondido, una relacion dificil, un admirador secreto confundido. Esta es una historia Spikebelle. ¿Que pasa cuando el amor de tu vida piensa estupidamente que el amor de su vida es tu hermana? Al menos hasta que lo engañan.
1. Labios Compartidos

_**Antes que nada, esto es bastante OoC.**_

 _ **My Little Pony no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro.** _

* * *

Sweetie cerró la puerta de su cuarto con fuerza, se aferró a la primera pared que tuvo a su alcance y trato de digerir nuevamente lo que acaba de presenciar. Es difícil para cualquiera ser testigo de un crimen, más cuando se trata de alguien querido quien lo comete.

Y aunque la comparación no era exactamente precisa, las circunstancias para ella no tenían precedentes y por lo tanto, punto de comparación. Aunque si podía decirse que Sweetie Belle acaba de entender a la perfección aquel dicho sobre "estar en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado".

Su cabeza le daba vueltas, seria todo más sencillo si no hubiera ido a visitar a su hermana, si solo se hubiera quedado en casa ese día. Que mala suerte tenia, cada vez que decidía hacer algo relacionado con sus sentimientos, la vida parecía ordenar todo a su alrededor para que ella desistiera, como si le advirtiera que no se metiera en el curso de las cosas.

Se quedó mirando fijamente su cama, intentando calmarse, estaba en casa de sus padres, en su cuarto, ahí estaba segura. Recapitulo todo lo acontecido.

Era sábado, en la tarde, había ido a casa de Rarity para encontrarse con ella y su novio, Spike, como solía hacer hace algún tiempo. Había entrado con la llave que tenía desde siempre, el auto de su hermana estaba en el portón pero no había nadie en la sala, supuso que su hermana estaría en su cuarto, probablemente durmiendo o alguna otra cosa, no era raro así que con confianza subió a buscarla. En el pasillo hubo algunos ruidos extraños, Sweetie Belle indago en lo que podía estar pasando pero no se detuvo mucho a pensarlo, lamento aquello enseguida, pues al asomarse al cuarto de su hermana pudo ver la procedencia de aquel sonido.

Su hermana estaba en su cama sí, pero no exactamente durmiendo... El gemido de sorpresa que Sweetie hizo no se alcanzó a escuchar gracias a que se tapó la boca y huyo rápidamente de ahí, el hecho de haber presenciado a su hermana de aquella forma había sido por si solo perturbador. El problema era que no era con su novio. Estaba acostándose con otro sujeto ¡Engañando a su novio!

Esto no debería ser tan trascendente, excepto por el significante hecho de que ¡ella estaba enamorada del novio de su hermana!

Era una historia curiosa, Sweetie se paró a pensar un momento en la ironía, todo este tiempo ocultando sus sentimientos, intentando sobrellevar el hecho o superarlo, había sido en vano, no es normal que te guste tu cuñado, no es sano, y lo peor es que no solo le "gustaba", estaba completamente perdida por él.

¿Cómo es que nos enamoramos?

Aunque más bien la pregunta sería ¿en qué momento sabemos que amamos a alguien? ¿Cuándo es que dejamos de ver a una persona como solo otro individuo en el mundo, como otro amigo? ¿En qué instante se transforma en el punto central de nuestros pensamientos y comenzamos a sentir cada segundo la necesidad de tenerlo en nuestra vida?

Sweetie Belle no sabía, no entendía si había sido solo un segundo, una mirada, un gesto, un aroma o algún ruido. Tal vez era simplemente un problema en su cabeza, demasiadas historias románticas sobre el amor a primera vista. Esa educación infantil sobre encontrar al príncipe de sus sueños y enseguida estar segura de que con él se casaría para vivir feliz por siempre.

Eso sí que era predisposición, pues ¿Quién no quiere ser feliz por siempre? Tal vez era esa promesa insensata la verdadera culpable, pensar que por conocer a una persona nuestra felicidad está asegurada es ingenuo, pero a veces las ideas se quedan bastante clavadas en nuestra mente, en especial cuando son tan esperanzadoras y vienen de la niñez.

Aunque en su caso, tampoco era de las chicas que se creían eso de cualquiera, y andaban por ahí probando a cada sujeto para averiguar si funcionaba o no como príncipe. De hecho, eso casi nunca le pasaba a ella, su padre y varios libros, poetas y artistas adecuados le habían puesto un modelo bastante difícil para encontrar al hombre de sus sueños. Así que ¿Cuál era la diferencia con este tipo?

Probablemente ninguna, probablemente era cuestión temporal. Solo habían intercambiado unas palabras, su hermana Rarity siempre era quien captaba toda la atención de los hombres que están en el mismo cuarto con ella, así que tampoco había sido una larga conversación, solo una presentación, un amistoso beso de saludo y luego media hora de escuchar la explicación de su relación amistosa con Rarity.

Sweetie trato de recordar mejor. ¿Había sido desde ese entonces? No. No estaba segura, pues Spike pronto se volvió tan frecuente en su casa que era imposible determinar en cuál de esas ocasiones específicamente había sucedido. Solo sabía que un mes después ya no le quedaba duda, ese chico amable y atento, algo ingenuo pero divertido y honesto. De ese se había enamorado.

Ojala no hubiera sido así. Ojala no lo hubiera aceptado. Qué curioso es el destino a veces, parece dispuesto a darnos un golpe en la nariz el día que decidimos ser invencibles, solo para demostrarnos que no es así, mientras nos desangramos en su presencia.

Aquel día estaba feliz, ella había decidido que esa nueva sensación en su vida, que esa cosquilla en la panza antes de verlo, esa repentina nausea al hablarle, esos nervios al cruzar miradas, eso, era amor.

No le quedaba ya ninguna duda. Y para alguien como ella, tan apegada a sus emociones, aquello era algo bueno. Sweetie soñaba con ser interprete musical, le encantaba escribir poesía y canciones, y como decían los sabios "No hay mayor inspiración que el amar a alguien con pasión". Actualmente en la escuela de arte algunos profesores le habían dicho que tenía una voz fantástica, pero últimamente inclusive su composición y escritura habían mejorado increíblemente.

Estaba tanto entusiasmada como ansiosa por lo que podría pasar.

Ese día había llegado a la nueva casa de Rarity temprano, sabía que Spike siempre iba al medio día en sábado, que comía con ellas y luego hacia alguna otra actividad con Rarity, salían con amigos o simplemente charlaban en la sala. A veces invitaban a Sweetie Belle y ella adoraba esos días, pasar el tiempo con su hermana y alguien tan agradable como Spike era de lo más revitalizante en su vida.

Lamentablemente cuando aceptamos nuestros sentimientos los hacemos visibles a los demás y el hecho es que nuestro corazón no será indiferente a los sucesos a nuestro alrededor.

̶ Sweetie ya me voy. Deje comida en la cocina, por favor la calientas con cuidado.

Cuando Rarity le dijo eso de forma tan esquiva supo que algo estaba mal, su hermana salía con su novio entre semana, el fin era siempre para Spike y ella o sus amigas.

̶ ¿En sábado? ¿No va a venir Spike?

La pregunta directa tenía la vaga intención de declarar su interés en el chico, Rarity hizo un gesto algo extraño, como si hubiera olvidado algo.

̶ No, saldremos… no te lo había dicho ¿verdad hermanita? ̶ Rarity se portó muy extraña, fue como si tratara de ser indiferente pero a medio camino se diera cuenta que no podía ocultar la importancia de lo que estaba por decir. ̶ Spike y yo somos novios.

̶ ¡¿Qué?!

̶ Me lo pidió esta semana. Lo siento por no haberte dicho antes.

NO podía ser. ¿Novios? Era ridículo.

̶ ¿Que no tienes novio ya?

̶ Termine con él desde hace un mes. ̶ Una leve sonrisa se asomó en el rostro de su hermana. ̶ debo admitir que Spike supo cómo conquistarme… ¿Sweetie Estas bien?

Era imposible ocultar su tristeza. Pero… Creía que Spike al menos sentía algo más que amistad por ella, era tan amable con ambas…

Rarity tampoco era ninguna tonta, era obvio que algo como tener un nuevo novio, y que este sea el mismo que cada fin de semana la visitaba a ella y su hermana, no era para pasar desapercibido, había estado evitando decirle a su pequeña hermana porque tenía miedo de su reacción. Pudiera ser solo su imaginación, pero ella también parecía mirar a su nuevo novio con ojos de afecto de vez en cuando, y no quería descubrir la verdad al respecto.

La mente trabaja de forma curiosa, para evitar la pena a alguien más, la mejor vía es fingir ignorancia. Rarity era experta en esto.

̶ No te preocupes querida, no siempre saldremos solos, puedes venir con nosotros en otra ocasión. No todo cambiara.

Pero eso no era para nada reconfortante. Sweetie se sintió mal, pero hizo lo mejor que pudo para fingir una sonrisa convincente y despedir a su hermana.

En cuanto salió se desplomo en el sillón. Qué tontería acababa de pasar. Era obvio que a Spike le gustaba Rarity, no ella. Su hermana era la mujer más hermosa del mundo, ¿cómo pudo haber pensado que se fijaría en ella?

Que tonta había sido en ese entonces, recordó la leve sensación de ira que se formó en su corazón, como un flash que se asomaba a su mente, detestando a su hermana, odiando el siempre ser la menos bonita, la pequeña, siempre el segundo lugar.

Pero no era culpa de ella, Spike tal vez no era tan especial como ella creía, pues se había fijado en la misma chica que la mitad de la ciudad, y sin embargo, era la primera vez que ella había sentido algo por uno de los amigos de Rarity, siempre eran atractivos, pero jamás había habido uno como Spike

Sweetie volvió al presente, ocho meses después de aquel día habían pasado, desde que se hermana había tenido al mejor novio que ella pudiese pedir, ocho meses evitando verlo, pues amar en secreto a tu cuñado no es lo más recomendable del mundo para declarar.

Solo habían pasado ocho meses para que su hermana se aburriera, para que decidiera que ella es demasiado para un solo hombre, por más maravilloso que este fuera. Esta vez el rencor no era leve, era absoluto, ella se moría por ese chico y su hermana lo engañaba como si nada.

En la vida es normal no tener lo que se desea, es común que otras personas tengan lo que a nosotros nos hace falta, pero la rabia que se siente al saber cómo estas personas menosprecian lo que tienen, es de las más fieras. El doble cuando al hacerlo no solo la lastimaba a ella, sino también a él, que también era una persona.

Una leve sonrisa sarcástica se asomó por su boca al recordar la primera vez que acepto esos sentimientos, justo el día de hoy nuevamente había decidido hablar con Spike, no para confesar sus sentimientos, sino para ser su amiga, quería tener la oportunidad de estar en su vida, aunque fuera solo como su cuñada. Era su último recurso, ya no soportaba evadirlo a él y su hermana. Antes de su relación los tres se llevaban tan bien… Las emociones tan grandes como lo que ella sentía no se pueden ocultar por mucho tiempo, habían comenzado a enfermar a Sweetie, y por eso ese día iba a visitar a su hermana, esperaría a Spike y charlaría con él, como en los viejos tiempos, tal vez ella no era la mejor ocultando las cosas, pero estaba segura de que el peliverde no tenía idea de sus sentimientos, seguía siendo igual de amable y atento con ella cada que la veía, no sabía que al hacer eso, solo provocaba las emociones de ella. Estaba dispuesta a aguantar eso, a estar cerca de él de un modo u otro, quien sabe, tal vez con el tiempo podría ser una buena amiga para él.

Claro, eso sí a su hermana no le hubiera dado un ataque de hormonas y se hubiera acostado con un extraño de la nada.

No era la primera vez que Rarity hacia eso, no quería juzgar a su hermana, la amaba, pero no era exactamente la persona más "fiel" del mundo. Los novios de Rarity solían ser unos tontos altos y atractivos que se la pasaban comprándole regalos, a muchos no les importaba que los días que no veían a Rarity ella saliera con otros 4 sujetos, no sabía porque, a su hermana le gustaba demasiado la atención masculina o tal vez solo era sexo. En realidad no le importaba averiguarlo, hacía mucho que había llegado a la conclusión de que cada quien tiene un determinado modo de querer, algunos son fieles y otros no.

Sin embargo, con Spike parecía ser diferente, las costumbres de su hermana habían cambiado desde que lo conoció, Sweetie pensaba que gracias a él ella cambiaria, o al menos, se quedaría con el peliverde, aunque ese pensamiento le doliera.

Bueno, eso era antes, ahora no le quedaba duda, su hermana no merecía a ese hombre, tal vez Rarity podría tener novios a los que no les importara ser o que les sean fiel, y de esa forma estaban contentos, pero ella conocía a Spike sabía que sus emociones eran honestas y únicas, y estaba bastante segura de que ella era la única capaz de apreciarlo.

Pero eso era demasiado egoísta, además, ella no era así, no podía enfrentar a su hermana, que tipo de hermana seria si llegara y le dijera que le traspasara a su novio, no tenía sentido. Así como algunas personas se sienten superiores a otras por su inteligencia, Sweetie creía que su hermana no tenía la capacidad de sentir amor real como ella, tal vez era tonto, quizá solo era una excusa para restarle importancia al hecho de que quería arrebatarle el novio.

Se sentó en su computadora y comenzó a distraerse con sus redes sociales, necesitaba reanalizar la situación. Luego de unos veinte minutos no pudo más, necesitaba hacer algo al respecto.

̶ Un momento.

Se puso a pensar en algo, estaba culpando a su hermana de engañar a Spike, pero ni siquiera estaba del todo segura de sí aun andaban. Tal vez ese era solo el nuevo novio de Rarity, después de todo, tenía un par de semanas que no veía a ninguno de los dos.

Una rápida entrada al perfil electrónico de ambos aclararía las dudas, Rarity no ponía su situación sentimental pero siempre publicaba alguna cosa cuando salía o entraba en una relación. No había nada fuera de lo normal, luego al de Spike, la relación con Rarity estaba ahí, y también un par de fotos de la semana de ellos juntos con el título "El amor de mi vida".

Fue desagradable leer eso, sintió repugnancia por su hermana, ¿cómo podía ser tan promiscua?

Tenía que hacer algo, tenía que decirle a Spike de un modo u otro.

¿Pero cómo? Que tonta era, como podía hacer aquello, ¿porque había tenido que descubrir todo? ¿Cómo pretendía ir tras Spike luego de decirle que su hermana lo engaño?

Tampoco podía quedarse de brazos cruzados, Spike estaba siendo engañado, no merecía eso. Tal vez podía hablar con Rarity, hacerla confesar todo.

Descarto eso enseguida, si Sweetie le contara que lo sabe solo le pediría que guarde el secreto, y peor aún, de esa forma no podría decirle a Spike sin quedar mal con su hermana.

Entonces solo quedaba decirle a Spike, pero hacerlo de frente pondría al peliverde a dudar, probablemente encararía a Rarity y entonces ella quedaría como la delatora sin lugar a dudas, por otro lado si su hermana negaba todo y ella no tenía pruebas todo sería aún peor.

Le quedaba solo otra opción, hacer que Spike lo descubriera por sí solo. Que de algún modo atrapara a Rarity.

Poner un escenario estaba fuera de rango, tendría que saber más y para ello se vería obligada a preguntar a Rarity. NO, era mejor darle un indicio a Spike para que el mismo investigara. ¡Una nota anónima! Si, esa era la mejor opción, de esa forma plantaría la duda y al mismo tiempo estaría protegida.

Tenía suerte, la razón por la que quería hablar con Spike y dejar de evitarlo era porque en unos días estaba obligada a verlo, en la fiesta de una amiga de ellos, ese día le daría la nota, en la fiesta sería fácil.

Se acostó con ese pensamiento en mente y una extraña sensación mixta entre culpa, enojo, pena y alegría.

* * *

Él lo sabía.

¿Qué más daba que ahora se lo dijeran? Eso no cambiaría nada, si él lo sabía, si sucedía era porque al menos alguien más lo sabía. Una leve sonrisa, de esas con las que uno se compadece de la estupidez de uno mismo, una sonrisa de resignación. ¿Importaba? No.

"Ella te engaña" Esas eran las cortas palabras escritas en el pequeño retazo de servilleta que había sido introducido en su bolsillo en algún momento de la fiesta de anoche. Spike intento vagamente imaginar quien podría haber sido.

Esos pensamientos pronto fueron abandonados, la mañana por su ventana lo llevo a reflexionar de nuevo sobre su actual situación. Y por enésima vez se preguntó cómo es que había llegado ahí.

Su novia Rarity, la chica de sus sueños, por decir poco, la mujer a la que estaba seguro de amar por sobre todas las cosas. Por la que había hecho tantas cosas, por la que había suspirado por incontables noches antes de siquiera pensar en que la posibilidad de tener una relación con ella fuese levemente factible. Esa chica, que no importaba lo que le digieran de ella, él la seguía amando. Ella, ella lo engañaba. Que curiosa es la vida que parece atentar contra aquellos que son más nobles. "No" Spike negó con la cabeza, eso era mentira, él estaba ahí porque lo aceptaba. Porque no tenía el valor de enfrentarla a ella.

¿Podían culparlo? Luego de tanto cortejo, de tantos sentimientos, inclusive de tanto tiempo. ¿Era realmente su culpa el perdonarla? Simplemente no quería tirar a la basura todo lo que habían pasado. Nadie lo entendería, estaba haciendo un gran sacrificio.

Salió de su habitación, era algo tarde para desayunar, la fiesta había terminado ya noche, su roomie Twilight probablemente se había quedado con su novio. Se sirvió un poco de cereal mientras intentaba distraerse de sus pensamientos. Luego volvió a pensar en la nota. Esta vez su mente se puso a trabajar en descifrar quien se la había dado. ¿Qué desagradable persona querría hacerle ver la miseria de su posición?

Miro el reloj. Doce del día, Su mente se concentró mientras el primer sorbo de leche fría y hojuelas de maíz tocaban su paladar. ¿A quién vio en la fiesta de anoche?

El cumpleaños de su amiga Rainbow. Si, una fecha importante, en especial porque había sido seleccionada para el equipo de su país en las próximas olimpiadas, eso sumado a que parecía que este año por fin terminaría su carrera profesional. Fue en esa gran casa de su amiga Fluttershy. Ella también era amiga de Rarity, pero apenas le hablaba a Spike. No podía haber sido ella, a menos que quisiera hacer algo en contra de su amiga, pero eso no tenía sentido. Ya que era verdad, y por lo tanto, era más con la intención de informarlo a él y no de afectar a su relación.

En la fiesta estaban Rarity y él, Rainbow lo había invitado a él y Fluttershy a Rarity. Spike había pasado por ella y su hermana, Sweetie Belle en su auto y llegaron a la fiesta sin mucho que decir. Rarity estuvo con él hasta que llegaron la mayoría de los invitados… pero ella no podía haber sido, obviamente. ¿Quién más estaba? El chico que le gustaba a Rainbow, Soarin, que parecía tan despreocupado siempre, Spike no sabía bien a que se dedicaba, solo que era algo relacionado a los deportes. Jamás en su vida habían hablado más allá de un "hola", quedaba totalmente descartado.

También estaba el hermano de Fluttershy, cuyo nombre no recordaba, se pasó toda la noche fastidiando a Rainbow de una manera u otra, él y otro sujeto que no conocía no dejaron ni un momento a solas a Dash, tampoco podía haber sido ella.

Applejack y sus hermanos también habían asistido, bueno, eso era más complicado. Applejack era la mujer más madura que conocía, además de ser siempre muy directa y sin pelos en la lengua por decirlo de algún modo. Ella no le diría algo como eso a través de una pequeña notita. Aunque también estaba el hecho de que… era su ex.

Spike había tenido realmente una vida amorosa pequeña en su vida. Desde que conoció a Rarity hacía ya unos 2 años no había dejado de fijarse en ella jamás. Antes, solo estuvo ese pequeño lapso de tiempo cuando salió con Applejack por unos meses. Había sido una relación curiosa, la chica rubia era otra persona cuando se trataba de él. Su primera novia oficial y su primer beso. Pero las cosas son difíciles cuando estas convencido que el amor de tu vida es otra persona. Ambos terminaron esa relación por las buenas, pero siguieron siendo buenos amigos y aunque Spike no sentía que fuera así, todos se la pasaban diciendo que la rubia aun sentía algo por él (en especial Rarity). Pero en todo caso, se había pasado la noche platicando con él cuando estaba solo y bailando con sus amigas. Dudaba mucho que ella hubiera dejado la nota, además, conocía bien su letra, y la de la servilleta no le parecía de su estilo en lo más mínimo.

La lista se hacía más pequeña. En la fiesta había mucha gente, pero que él conociera y lo conocieran. Quedaban la amiga desastrosa de Rainbow y sus amigos, la hermana de Applejack, la de Rarity, el novio de Twilight y… amigos de amigos. Nadie cercano.

Claro, ¿cómo podía olvidarse de su mejor amiga y roomie? También había ido a la fiesta, y de hecho, fue por ella que lo invitaron. Twilight. Ella llego antes a la fiesta para ayudar a decorar. Su novio Flash llego poco después que ellos. Recordaba haber estado un rato con ellos. Luego los vio casi toda la fiesta platicando y luego la perdió de vista a ella.

Twilight era la única que podría haberlo hecho en realidad, la caligrafía era parecida, además de que ella podía imitar una letra diferente sin dificultad, era la única que tendría el valor y la sutileza para decirle algo así de ese modo.

Era su mejor amiga de toda la vida, conocía lo suficiente a Rarity como para haberlo notado, además de que contaba con la perspicacia suficiente para descifrarlo de algún modo sin siquiera haberlo visto.

Tenía que haber sido ella, podía haber deslizado la nota en su atuendo incluso antes de que él se lo pusiera, después de todo, viven juntos.

Spike corrió por el pequeño trozo de papel y lo examino esperando que la firma de su amiga estuviera en algún lado. Las palabras nuevamente retumbaron en su cabeza, era imposible ignorarlas.

De pronto una nueva idea surgió en su cabeza. Twilight no se lo diría de ese modo, no, se conocían demasiado bien. Ella sabría que lo lastimaría y no sería anónima.

¿Por qué tenía que pasarle esto? Diablos, podía haber sido cualquiera, Rarity siempre era tan… coqueta. Inclusive ayer, enfrente de todos sus amigos, bailaba con cualquiera que se acercara y lo provocaba con la mirada, tenía esa facilidad, ese don. Era irresistible, quien mejor para reconocerlo que él. Seductora, probablemente era la palabra, pero no era la que el utilizaría. Jamás. Para él era mucho más que eso, para él era la mujer más cautivadora que existía. ¿Qué importaba que otros la miraran? Era comprensible. Él no podía parar de hacerlo.

Pero el hecho de que ella lo disfrutara tanto, que ella lo buscara. Eso era diferente.

Las memorias viajaron un poco más al pasado, a hace poco más de dos meses. Un recuerdo doloroso. Cuando llevaban ya 6 meses de relación Spike era feliz. Le encantaba su vida como era. Salir de la escuela, ver a su novia brevemente, salir tres o cuatro veces por semana, convivir con su familia. Sentirse alguien importante en su vida. De ella, de la mujer de sus sueños. Era algo que solo podía describir como "perfecto".

Al menos hasta esa semana. Rarity siempre había sido como era, siempre atractiva, siempre extrovertida, fácil para hacer amigos y de llamar la atención. Spike lo sabía, obviamente sentía celos, pero una simple sonrisa de ella era suficiente para tranquilizarlo. Unas pocas palabras tan convincentes como "No te preocupes cariño, soy solo tuya" eran morfina suficiente para sus dudas. Diablos, sí que sabía cómo calmarlo.

El peliverde siempre había sido el tipo de novio atento, el que no descuida los detalles. Amaba a su novia, así que no era difícil. No hay limitantes en lo que se hace cuando se hace por amor. Spike jamás se ponía límite en cuanto a lo romántico. Para él, Rarity era su musa, su inspiración, su primer triunfo en la vida. Cualquiera diría que idealizaba demasiado a una persona, pero era imposible no hacerlo, y en el corazón, no caben las palabras ajenas.

Eso fue hasta que Rarity lo decepciono de verdad. Cuando la encontró en la cama con otro.

Cuesta definir lo que una persona promedio sentiría en una situación así, ver a su amada, su mujer, el amor de su vida, con alguien más. No hay niveles de dolor, no hay punto de referencia, pero Spike sintió como si alguien lo apuñalara con fuerza por la espalda.

El recuerdo le dolió de la misma manera incluso, recordaba haber cerrado los ojos, haber arrojado las cosas, haber gritado mucho. Recordaba la cara de Rarity, disculpándose, llorando, pidiendo que no la dejara. Recordaba sus pensamientos, sus ganas de retribución, su decepción, pasar de la ira a la tristeza y luego al miedo.

Miedo, de que todo acabara de esa manera, de que después de tanto, después de tantas primeras experiencias, de tantos planes, de tantas promesas. Todo se iba al carajo tan rápido.

¿Pero que podía hacer él? ¿Qué había hecho él? ¿Porque había sucedido? Rarity no paraba de llorar, esa imagen, Spike no lo aguantaba, no podía. La amaba, a pesar de todo. Eso es lo que sabía con certeza, que importaba una decepción, nadie es perfecto, y no era un ser ideal lo que Spike amaba, debía darse cuenta de ello, él la amaba a ella, sin importar nada.

Fue como un sueño para él, no recordaba cómo, solo sabía que de repente ella estaba en sus brazos, prometiendo que no volvería a pasar, maldiciéndose a sí misma.

Spike se rio ante el recuerdo, quien lo diría. No conocía al tipo, debía ser un amigo de ella, alguno de los muchos que tenía. Y ahora… a pesar de todo, de lo difícil que fue superarlo, o más bien, sin siquiera haberlo superado. Volvía a pasar.

Él ya lo sabía en cierta forma, sabía que ella era así, que a pesar de lo mucho que la amara, de lo bien que la tratara, ella no cambiaría.

Quería olvidar eso, quería creer en ella, en él mismo y su capacidad de ser amado. Pero era ingenuo, las personas así han vivido bajo cierta atención y no todas están dispuestas a dejarlo.

Rarity era innegablemente atractiva, de un cuerpo escultural y popularmente reconocido como estético. Para él no era diferente, no importaba lo que estuviera pensando antes de verla, un simple beso, una caricia y lo tenía a sus pies como si nada. Le encantaban esos momentos, a pesar de que después recordara la realidad y se detestara por ser incapaz de hacer algo al respecto.

Esa nota, significaba demasiado, quería decir que sus dudas eran reales, que su desconfianza estaba fundamentada, que nunca debió creer en ella… Pero no la dejaría, jamás, no podía permitírselo, tal vez ella recapacitaría, con el tiempo, volvería a ser como antes.

Cuanta inocencia, que agradable era mentirse.

Por un leve momento se acordó de Sweetie Belle, su hermana. Que solía ser su amiga, habían estudiado en la preparatoria juntos aunque jamás se habían hablado hasta que Rarity lo llevo a su casa. Pero ahora la chica estudiaba música, era una gran cantante, decían que tenía un futuro prometedor y antes lo invitaba a sus presentaciones, claro, siempre con Rarity, tal vez podría hablar con ella al respecto…

Su mente volvió al presente. Ahora que lo pensaba Rarity no se había ido de la fiesta con Sweetie Belle como le había dicho, se había despedido de ellas pero cuando él se iba la vio en el estacionamiento, o al menos le dio esa idea.

Era domingo, el día que normalmente la veía aunque sea en la mañana, miro el reloj nuevamente y leyó una vez más el mensaje.

"Ella te engaña"

Una extraña adrenalina lo estaba poseyendo, una emoción diferente, le recordó a la ira que sintió la primera vez, pero ahora dirigida de otra forma, no se sentía herido, por alguna razón sentía que tenía lo que se merecía, por haber creído que era capaz de cambiar a las personas, que era capaz de vivir en un cuento de hadas, eso es lo que le pasaba por haber sido un imbécil. Ya no podía seguir ciento el estúpido, no podía vivir como el imbécil al que le ponen el cuerno, quería demostrarse, demostrarles a todos que era más que eso. Se vistió con prisa y arrojo el papel al inodoro. Iría a ver a su novia. Tal vez la encontraría con alguien, casi deseaba hacerlo, deseaba poder liberar el dolor con aquel idiota.

Pero ese ímpetu no duraría mucho, pues en el fondo sabía que no importaba lo mucho que ella lo engañara, le dolería más perderla. Spike titubeo al entrar en su fiel sedan verde. Pero no se detendría, no debía pensarlo, tenía que confrontarla.

* * *

 _ **Si, Rarity es una perra.**_

 _ **En fin, tengo algo masomenos escrito de este Spikebelle. Iba a ser un one-shot pero tendra otro estilo.**_

 _ **Tengo la intencion de poner varias historias, por capitulo, es decir, alomejor el proximo capitulo no continua esta trama, sino que se va a otros personajes, y asi sucesivamente.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer.**_


	2. You Give Love a Bad Name

**_Trama principal, aún._**

* * *

Cuando Rarity despertó, creyó por un leve momento que su sueño había sido real, algo sobre un asesinato donde alguien la delataba, aunque no sabía ni siquiera si ella era la culpable. Apresuradamente miro a su alrededor a su familiarizado cuarto para notar que estaba acostada en su cama. Había sido un sueño poco agradable, no lo suficiente como para recordarlo con claridad, pero si como para tener esa extraña sensación por unos instantes luego de levantarse.

Se preparó para el día como cada mañana. Un desayuno ligero, un poco de ejercicio como siempre al despertar, luego un agradable baño y estaba lista. Estaba acostumbrada a su rutina, y no podía pensar una mejor manera de empezar el día que dedicándose a sí misma.

Era domingo, así que no tenía nada que hacer, probablemente trabajaría en algunos de sus bocetos y vería alguna película, desde que salió de casa de sus padres, los días así era lo que más le gustaba, solo ella en su propio espacio, todos necesitamos algo de tiempo a solas. Nada extraordinario, estaba agotada por la fiesta de la noche anterior, así que tampoco tenía muchas intenciones de salir a la calle.

Pero antes tenía que ponerse al tanto de las consecuencias de la fiesta. Hablando al menos del impacto que había tenido con el resto de sus conocidos. Una rápida mirada a su red social le ayudaría con esto, todos se la habían pasado bien y las fotos con frases de regocijo eran evidencia de esto. Luego de mirar algunas páginas, se topó con fotos de ella y Spike, y entonces recordó por qué había dormido preocupada y la probable razón de su sueño inquietante.

Ya habían pasado casi dos semanas, y aun no había juntado el valor para hablar con él. No podía culparse, no era una charla sencilla de abordar. En especial por lo insegura que se sentía en realidad al respecto.

Después de todo, ¿cómo le dices a tu novio que sientes algo por alguien más y al mismo tiempo lo sigues queriendo a él?

Al principio ella misma no sabía cómo tomarlo, pero en realidad era algo normal en ella, sus relaciones no duraban más d meses habitualmente, ¿y su soltería? Un mes a lo mucho, no tenía problemas en cuanto a pretendientes se refiere, y Rarity era devota a la idea de no quedarse con las ganas. Si un chico se esforzaba por llamar su atención, al menos luego de un gran esfuerzo entre detalles, halagos y dedicación, ella cedía, tampoco era una cualquiera, no, se lo tenían que ganar. Y por alguna razón, Rarity era el tipo de chica por la que cualquier sujeto daría lo que fuera.

Para ella, esto casi nunca era algo serio, al menos hasta ahora.

Y ahí estaba el problema, aunque en un principio si se había propuesto adoptar su relación con el peliverde como algo definitivo, el tiempo le hizo ver que simplemente no podía hacerlo, no era que se aburriera, sino que nunca faltaba el otro chico (o chicos) que trataba de conquistarla desde cero. Y la atención que uno obtiene de esa forma no es para tomar a menos, a todos nos gusta el interés que muestran las personas por nosotros inevitablemente.

Tal vez el error había sido empezar a salir con el otro antes de decirle nada a Spike. Eso la hacía sentir culpable, en especial luego de haberle dicho hace unos meses que aquello no volvería a ocurrir. Qué fácil es hacer promesas cuando se trata de sentimientos. Después de algún tiempo nos damos cuenta de que no es que no queramos, simplemente no podemos mantenerlas, y nos culpamos por haber hablado tan a la ligera en ese entonces.

Tenía que haber una forma de hablar con él, ya llevaba demasiado tiempo confundida, tampoco quería esperar a que él lo descubriera por otra vía y las cosas terminaran mal... ¿o si quería?

En realidad ella sentía que no había hablado con él porque era incapaz de tomar una decisión por si misma, sabía que no podía "tener dos novios" y conocía a Spike lo suficiente como para saber que no aceptaría estar en una relación más abierta, por mucho que la quisiera. Y es que ella sabía lo mucho que él la quería, probablemente más de lo que nadie la había querido jamás. Y a pesar de eso, ya no podía estar con él, no de esa manera. Ser descubierta era una forma de hacer que pasaran las cosas sin tener que tomar la decisión de hacerlas. Era cobarde, y recordar lo que sintió la última vez era desagradable. Pero la realidad es que a esas alturas ni siquiera ella sentía que merecía estar con él.

Debía haber otra forma, una manera de hacerle llegar la idea a Spike de lo que ella quería sin perderlo para siempre.

Pero Rarity no pudo seguir pensando en eso, pues la puerta sonó en ese momento.

* * *

Spike llego a la casa de Rarity con una sensación de nausea incontrolable, sentía que estaba a punto de sacarse el corazón, que estaba a punto de realizar el acto definitivo que cambiaría el curso de su vida, y estaba completamente inseguro al respecto.

Bajo de su pequeño auto con prisa, Rarity estaba en su casa, sin lugar a dudas. Una leve sensación lo asedio, era su cabeza que le decía que pensara las cosas, pero Spike no hizo conciencia en lo más mínimo, toco la puerta de casa de su novia con fuerza, entre más rápido pasara todo, sería mejor.

̶ ¡Spike! Amor, no te esperaba tan temprano.

Rarity atendió con la amabilidad ordinaria de siempre, Spike entro mirándola fijamente pero sin decir nada. La chica enseguida se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal.

̶ ¿Que sucede?

Ella lo sabía, Spike lo vio en su mirada enseguida. Llevaban juntos lo suficiente como para entenderse de aquel modo.

Spike suspiro y miro a otro lado brevemente, Rarity bajo la mirada mientras su semblante se volvía de melancolía, no era necesario decir nada, ella llevaba esperando varios días a que eso sucediera, sabía que pasaría, y de cierta forma, lo quería.

̶ Lo sabes, ¿cierto?

Spike sintió ese dolor de nuevo, algo incontrolable, desagradable. No podía creer sus pensamientos, amaba a esa mujer, pero ahora mismo sus deseos eran lastimarla, así como ella lo estaba haciendo. Violentamente se giró para encararla. Ya no había duda, el perfil de Rarity revelaba todo y muchas otras cosas más.

̶ Ni siquiera tuve que preguntarlo. ̶ dijo en voz baja, deseando que todo fuera un sueño.

̶ No quería que sucediera de esta forma, no sé qué me paso, me equivoque.

̶ ¡¿POR SEGUNDA VEZ?!

Rarity lo miro, si, tenía razón de ser agresivo, ella lo había arruinado, otra vez. Y lo peor es que estaba consciente de ello, a estas alturas solo se cuestionaba la razón para ocultárselo.

Respiro profundo, por un momento temió por su seguridad, pero sabía que Spike nunca la lastimaría. Así que intento calmarse y de decirle lo que tenía pensado decirle desde hace algún tiempo.

̶ Quería decírtelo. Tú y yo ya no podemos estar juntos.

Spike no parecía entender, aquello estaba siendo muy diferente a comparación de la última vez. Rarity se veía arrepentida, pero no desesperada.

̶ ¿Qué quieres decir?

̶ Spike, así soy yo, no estoy lista para un compromiso como el nuestro.

El peliverde no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, ¿realmente Rarity quería decir lo que él estaba entendiendo?

̶ Lo siento, de verdad lo arruine por completo. Pero por no decirte esto antes. ̶ Parecía que solo recitaba algo que llevaba mucho tiempo practicando. ̶ en este momento de mi vida, no puedo ser tu novia.

̶ ¡¿Qué?!

̶ Lo nuestro iba muy en serio, y no estoy lista para eso.

̶ ¡Detente! ya no quiero escuchar más. Tienes razón, esto se acabó.

Pocas veces las emociones toman el control de uno por completo, Spike estaba a nada de colapsar, no sabía que pasaría, sentía que algo subía por su garganta pero no lo dejaba salir por miedo a lo que haría, se creía capaz de cualquier cosa, incluso de golpear a Rarity.

Se alejó de ella, que parecía incapaz de decir algo, solo miraba al suelo bastante ansiosa demostrando claramente que tampoco tenía el control de la situación. ¿Por qué había pasado eso? ¿Porque estaban siendo las cosas así? Spike esperaba otro tipo de charla, una en la que ella le rogara perdón, pero en cambio se daba cuenta de que todo se iba ir al carajo, justo como había tratado de evitar la primera vez.

̶ Me gustaría saber sólo una cosa. ¿Porque lo hiciste?

Ella sólo lo miro por un segundo, era tan extraña esa actitud, como si se preparará para un castigo

̶ Porque… me hizo sentir…

Levanto la mano para detenerla. Ya no necesitaba escuchar más, no quería, sabía que si se quedaba sólo otro minuto junto a ella y la miraba más tiempo así, tan frágil. Le perdonaría lo que sea, y tenía la plena noción de que no debía ser así.

̶ Adiós Rarity.

Fue lo último que le dijo, sintió que el mundo se volvía incoloro mientras se alejaba de ella, en ese momento ya no quería saber nada. Quería dormir, desaparecer brevemente del mundo. Ella no creía lo que pasaba, en otro momento aquello no hubiese significado nada, ella estaría impasible, pero con él, todo había sido diferente, lo sabía, lo supo desde que lo conoció, el no sería "otro más". Se preguntó entonces como había pasado todo. Si realmente lo quería y estaba consciente de que le dolería perderlo… ¿porque lo engaño de esa forma? Pero era verdad, ya no podía estar con él, se había comenzado a sentir atrapada en esa relación.

̶ Spike, espera. No quiero que terminen así las cosas.

̶ Por favor no me pidas que sigamos siendo amigos.

Su voz ya sonaba quebrada y se veía bastante mal, como si fuese a perder el control de sus piernas en cualquier momento. La mirada que hecho sobre Rarity fue desagradable al extremo, enseguida la modista entendió que no debía decir nada más.

̶ Después vendré por las cosas que deje aquí. Luego… NO quiero que me vuelvas a buscar.

̶ Spike…

La puerta se cerró levemente, contrastando con el ambiente y a lo esperado por ella. Lo había arruinado, ahora no había vuelta atrás, ya no podía seguir planteándose si había sido buena idea o si valía la pena. Había pasado justo lo que ella temía, lo había perdido para siempre.

Tal vez luego se sentiría aliviada, tal vez después, al hacer un recuento se daría cuenta de que había sido lo correcto. Pero en ese momento… en ese momento solo sentía que se había partido por la mitad.

* * *

Cuando Sweetie Belle llego a la casa de su hermana su cabeza repasaba miles de escenarios intentando adivinar a lo que tendría que enfrentarse y de ese modo estar preparada para ello, era obviamente en vano, pues después de haber dejado la nota delatora en el abrigo de Spike la noche anterior, no había hecho otra cosa más que pensar en si el peliverde ya la había visto o no, en si le haría caso o no, la sugestión había sido tal, que la chica apenas y había podido dormir.

Es por eso que se encontraba ese mismo día en la puerta de su hermana, sin duda el mejor modo de saber era ir directamente con ella y preguntar si había pasado algo. Claro, siendo cuidadosa de no quedar expuesta en el proceso.

Rarity le abrió la puerta apenas mirándola, la dejo pasar sin ningún comentario y se acomodó en el sofá de su sala, donde parecía haber pasado toda la tarde, pues estaba rodeada de hojas sueltas de su libreta de diseños y algunos botes de helado.

̶ Hola ¿Rarity? ¿Todo bien?

En ese momento Sweetie Belle solo se planteaba dos teorías, o Rarity sabía que ella la había delatado, o su plan funciono y arruino la relación de su hermana. Tal vez era imprudente preguntarse eso en ese momento, pues era bastante claro que Rarity no se encontraba nada bien y muy probablemente era su culpa.

̶ Spike termino conmigo.

La joven no pudo evitar el sobresalto, había resultado después de todo.

"No, espera, tal vez no fue por la nota"

Pensó ingenuamente, pero en el fondo, su mente batallaba por sentir culpa en lugar de alegría.

̶ No puede ser, ¿Qué paso?

Sintiendo un leve desprecio por sí misma y su hipocresía, Sweetie Belle se acercó a su hermana sosteniendo afectuosamente sus hombros e intentando abrazarla.

̶ Estoy bien, tal vez fue lo mejor. ̶ La modista se separó de su hermana para incorporarse adecuadamente en el sillón. ̶ No éramos tan compatibles después de todo.

Pero para entonces sus ojos ya estaban bastante llorosos y era claro que el hecho de hablar al respecto la hacía sentir mal.

La joven de cabello ondulado no aguantaba la curiosidad de saber si había sido gracias a ella o no.

̶ ¡¿Cómo paso?! ¿Te dijo porque?

̶ Fue al medio día, solo vino y… ̶ su expresión estaba mirando al infinito, claramente reviviendo el momento. ̶ Yo lo engañe ¿sabes? Salí con alguien más hace unas semanas.

̶ ¿Porque lo hiciste?

El tono de Sweetie Belle se volvió tan agresivo que Rarity la miro sorprendida, por un momento creyó que le reclamaría, la más joven casi deseaba eso, deseaba que discutieran para tener la oportunidad de decirle lo que pensaba de ella, pero eso no paso, Rarity solo desvió la mirada indiferente.

̶ Aunque te lo dijera, no serviría de nada.

̶ Me servirá para entenderte.

Rarity la miro con une especie de condescendencia, parecía tan por encima de la situación ahora, como si aquel corto lapso de conversación le hubiese dado una epifanía y ahora todo estuviera claro para ella.

̶ Porque ellos me gustaban, porque eran muy atentos conmigo y a veces el corazón no se esclaviza a una sola persona ¿sí?

Sweetie Belle no creía lo que escuchaba, intentaba reaccionar en vano, pues aquella no era para nada la respuesta que esperaba.

̶ Las personas sienten de muchas maneras Sweetie, aunque intentemos limitarnos, nadie controla al cien por ciento sus emociones. El hecho de que alguien crea en eso del amor verdadero y vivir feliz por siempre no quiere decir que ese sea el único modo correcto de sentir.

̶ ¡¿Que estas diciendo?!

̶ ¡Spike y yo no éramos compatibles! ¡Él sabía que esto iba a pasar! solo creía que cambiaría por él, pero eso no es posible, no es así como funcionan las relaciones.

Sweetie no estaba segura de lo que quería decir su hermana, pero ya no soportaba las ganas de reprocharle, y la intensidad del discurso de la pelimorada fue la chispa de ignición perfecta.

̶ ¡¿Y qué hay de todo lo que él hizo por ti?! ¡¿Acaso no piensas en lo mucho que lo lastimas al pensar así?!

Rarity le echo una mirada extraña por un momento, una mezcla entre culpa y tristeza.

̶ ¡¿Acaso no puedes ser fiel POR UNA VEZ EN TU VIDA?! ¡¿Ni siquiera con alguien que ha demostrado quererte tanto?!

̶ Él no era el único que me demostraba eso. ¿Quieres saber que sucede? ¡Me gusta disfrutar mi vida! ¿De acuerdo? Tal vez sea mi culpa llamar tanto la atención de los hombres, tal vez no, pero Spike no estaba siempre a mi lado y yo no siempre pensaba en él como para dejar de ser quien soy. Te diré algo Sweetie Belle. Tal vez pienses de mi muchas cosas, pienses que soy una promiscua o tengas peores adjetivos para calificarme, pero debes saber que hay muchas personas que simplemente disfrutan de la vida y esos calificativos no valen nada. Es mi cuerpo, son mis emociones ¡y mis decisiones!

Tal vez me haya equivocado en propiciar una perspectiva de relación larga a Spike, pero ese nunca fue mi plan. Mi error fue terminar con él hasta ahora, esto no estaba destinado a durar.

Sweetie Belle se había rendido, si quería hacer sentir culpable a su hermana no lo lograría, y lo peor es que era obvio que ella misma estaba quedando en evidencia.

̶ ¿Porque? Acaso él… ¿no te merece?

̶ No se trata de eso. Sweetie, entiende que tu forma de ver las relaciones no es la única ni mucho menos la "correcta". Tampoco la mía. No soy perfecta, ¿Pero sabes lo que soy? Una buena persona. ¿Meto la pata? Claro. ¿Cometo errores? Por supuesto. ¿Grandes? A veces. ¿He hecho cosas de las que me arrepiento? Sí. ¿He hecho cosas de las que no me arrepiento, pero que otras personas consideran que debería hacerlo? Sí. Soy un ser humano. Y la forma en que lleve mis relaciones no define si soy buena o mala. Tal vez en otro momento quiera "sentar cabeza" salir con un solo chico y vivir para él, ¿pero ahora? No, eso no va a suceder.

̶ Hablas muy bien de todo esto, pero entonces ¿porque no cortaste con él antes? ¡¿Porque tenías que esperar a que te viera con otro?!

Rarity bajo la mirada. Sweetie parecía haberla derrotado, como si de una competencia se tratara.

̶ Porque a pesar de todo… jamás había conocido a alguien como él.

La emoción de la modista desapareció de golpe, sus argumentos brillantes parecían haberse quedado a un lado. Y se volvió a desparramar sobre el sillón. Pero cuando volvió a hablar, lo hizo con tranquilidad.

̶ Me arrepentiré de haberlo hecho así, tal vez de otro modo, en el futuro… pero lo arruine porque no pude dejar de quererlo a mi lado… Cielos, ya comienzo a arrepentirme.

Rarity metió la mano detrás del sofá y saco una botella de vino a medio tomar, parecía haber perdido la intención de ocultarla de su pequeña hermana.

Sweetie quería decir algo más, pero sabía que no tenía caso, Rarity se veía como alguien que acaba de aceptar las consecuencias de sus errores. A pesar de que se negara a aceptarlos. Se quedó mirando el techo con esa vista perdida y luego la miro a ella.

̶ Lo siento mucho Sweetie. Spike dijo que vendría en la semana por sus cosas, y que no quería volver a verme en su vida.

Esas palabras. Por un momento no tuvieron sentido para ella, pero luego de comprenderlas y ver la mirada de disculpa de su hermana se dio cuenta. Spike dijo que no quería volver a ver a Rarity, eso significaba que tampoco ella lo volvería a ver…

* * *

 _ **No, Rarity no es la mala.**_

 _ **Fue difícil escribir esta cap, porque soy hombre, y la verdad es que nosotros somos infieles por otras razones xd. Bueno, quiero aclarar que esta no será una historia con una Rarity vacía y superficial, nadie es así, un personaje tan seco no estaría en mi fic jamás. Tendrá mas desarrollo, además de lo visto acá. Y ya sé que es algo difícil de digerir, pero debemos dejar de pensar que hay modos "correctos" de sentir amor. Lo digo por experiencia xd.**_

 _ **Bueno, por ahora seguí con esto, pero tal vez el próximo cap tomemos otros personajes. Tengo algunas subtramas ya planeadas de los personajes principales que sucederán en paralelo a esta historia de cierta forma.**_

 _ **Comenten que les parece la idea.**_

 _ **Saludos y Gracias Por Leer.**_


	3. Yo Quisiera

**_Nuevo cap._**

 ** _Esta vez nos salimos de la trama principal._**

* * *

Rainbow Dash no era exactamente el tipo de chica que se aguantara las ganas de jactarse de sus logros, todos los que la conocían sabían que era especialmente adicta a los halagos y el reconocimiento. Amaba el deporte que practicaba. El atletismo. Y su talento para el mismo le había abierto muchas puertas a lo largo de su vida, aunque la soberbia había sido siempre característica de su personalidad desde pequeña, pues abordaba el tema de su condición con frecuencia con la evidente intención de vanagloriarse de su éxito en la materia, después de todo, ser deportista olímpico y estudiar una carrera profesional al mismo tiempo, no era algo que cualquiera pudiera llevar a cabo.

No es que le apasionara tampoco mucho la idea, pero sus padres insistieron en inscribirla a alguna universidad, después de todo, el cuerpo no le duraría para siempre y Dash no era la persona más brillante exactamente, tenía que tener algún plan adicional. Así que más allá de sus deseos personales de ir a una escuela de pilotos o algo por el estilo, había acabado estudiando una sencilla licenciatura, eso sí, sus dotes deportivas habían permitido que lo hiciera en una de las más prestigiosas universidades del país, de la mano de algunas de las mentes más brillantes.

Era ahí donde ahora convivía más del 50% de su tiempo con quien se había convertido en su mejor amigo en tan solo unos meses. Quibble Pants.

Aunque ambos se habían conocido de vista desde los primeros semestres, no habían convivido mucho, puesto que eran de diferentes carreras y solo se veían en los pasillos del colegio, aunque cabe mencionar que Rainbow, es sin lugar a dudas, el tipo de chica que llama la atención con solo mirar.

Fue curioso para el peligris descubrir que tenían un gusto en común por cierto tipo de literatura, había ocurrido en una presentación de la autora de la mencionada obra, luego de reconocerse y darse cuenta de lo mucho que ambos admiraban todo lo relacionado con el tema, fue inevitable que terminaran congeniando más cercanamente. Al principio había sido algo complicado de digerir, en especial para Quibble, ya que en un día normal uno no podría imaginarse como es que ese par tan incompatible se habían comenzado a hablar, pero cuando se encontraron debatiendo la trama de un libro reciente apasionadamente en medio de una convención de fans, era evidente que tenían mucho más en común de lo que ambos podían imaginar. Rainbow nunca fue muy reacia a hacer amigos nuevos sin importar de que clase, mientras que Quibble aprendió a dejar de juzgarla, pues desde su perspectiva, a una chica como ella no le podía gustar para nada lo mismo que a él.

Ahora, sin embargo, eran inseparables en la universidad, Dash practicaba alrededor de 2 horas diario después de clases, Quibble solía ir a verla y quedarse todo ese tiempo animándola. Rainbow lo apreciaba, en especial por lo mucho que la ayudaba con sus deberes escolares.

Ese día, Dash había ido a practicar con el equipo de basquetbol de la escuela, algo adicional a su rutina de ejercicios convencional.

̶ Oye Quibble, ¿viste la finta que le hice a la capitana en la recta final del partido? Se la trago en un santiamén. Espero que el entrenador lo haya notado.

̶ Mueves demasiado tus manos, la capitana debe ser ciega, cualquiera con ojos podía ver el movimiento que harías, considerando que tus habilidades visuales sobrepasan las de ella, creo que el entrenador lo notara, aunque yo en su lugar no te pondría de capitana, te desempeñas bien en tu posición.

̶ Hmmm. no muevo tanto mis manos… ¿o sí?

Quibble la miro con escepticismo y luego se aproximó a su amiga mientras le ofrecía una bebida. La jornada de ejercicio del día había terminado y ambos comenzaron el trayecto al transporte.

̶ En serio no entiendo cómo es que te recuperas tan pronto, tomaste una cantidad impresionando de alcohol el fin de semana y hoy estas como si nada en el entrenamiento. Yo solo me tome 3 cervezas y aun me siento algo mareado.

̶ Ese es mi secreto cap. Toda una vida de ejercicio, incluyendo levantamiento de copa… eso y ayer dormí todo el día. ¿Qué te pareció la fiesta con mis amigas por cierto? ¿Conociste a alguien interesante?

̶ Las probabilidades de que le hablara a alguien desconocido son bastante pequeñas, ya lo sabes, además de las personas que me presentaste no dialogue con nadie más, de hecho, solo estuve platicando un poco con ese sujeto Zephyr, que no se separó de nosotros en ningún momento. Por cierto, nunca me habías hablado de él. Parece que se conocen desde hace tiempo y sin duda está bastante interesado en ti.

̶ Emmm… si claro, Zephyr solo es un viejo amigo, siempre ha sido así.

̶ ¿Cómo así?

̶ Ya sabes… interesado en mí, es hermano de Fluttershy, íbamos juntos a la secundaria y yo le gustaba, bastante por lo visto. Siempre me insistió pero simplemente no es mi tipo.

Quibble hizo el esfuerzo necesario para no decir nada más al respecto. Era peligroso tocar esos temas. El silencio fue rápidamente interrumpido por Dash

̶ Pero ¡Hey! Deberías tener un poco más de seguridad, después de todo me sorprendió ver que me hiciste caso y te pusiste aquella camisa que te recomendé. Te veías muy bien.

Quibble hizo algo parecido a un gruñido y soltó algo que sonaba como un "cállate" Dash solo rio.

̶ Deberíamos dejar de perder el tiempo aquí, ¿sabes? creo que el sábado hice un gran avance con Soarin.

Otra vez ese tema, el que menos le gustaba a Quibble de todo lo que podía hablar con Rainbow.

̶ ¿Ah sí? ̶ trato de disimular interés, como siempre.

̶ Bueno… hablamos.

Diablos, como odiaba eso, cada vez que Dash mencionaba a ese tipo, Soarin, que solo era un sujeto del equipo de soccer, bastante regular que tenía muchas amigas y una extraña fama de ser fanático de los postres, en especial de los pays. Cada que ella lo mencionaba se ponía de esa forma, una Rainbow totalmente contraria a su personalidad. Tímida e insegura. Detestaba verla así.

̶ Hmm…

̶ Quiero decir… yo le hable, y el… me respondió…

Los ojos de Quibble por poco llegaban a mirar su cerebro gracias a la mueca que estaba haciendo al verse inmiscuido en la misma escena de siempre con su amiga.

̶ Si, lo recuerdo.

̶ ¡Agh! ya no sé qué hacer Quibble, es decir, soy súper buena onda y les caigo bien a todos.

̶ No te emociones.

̶ El punto es que no logro acercarme a él. ̶ Dijo de forma desanimada.

Quibble no soportaba aquello, y era cuestión de algo más complicado que simples celos.

̶ ¡Ugh! ya te dije que con el simple hecho de que estés cerca de él podrás gustarle, atracción por familiaridad.

̶ No creo que eso sirva de mucho si nunca podemos hablar, siempre está rodeado de esas chicas del futbol. ̶ Rainbow se movía mucho cuando se ponía así de intensa, luego de su declaración sujeto a su amigo por el cuello de su camisa. ̶ Tienes que ayudarme a ser su amiga.

Cuando pasaban cosas como esas, en las que Rainbow pedía a gritos alguna solución brillante de su amigo, Quibble se concentraba siempre en una sola cosa, cada neurona de su cerebro buscando la forma de resolver el problema de Rainbow, aquella chica lo veía de esa manera, como si el hecho de ser un "cerebrito" (como solía decirle de broma) le concediera poderes extraordinarios, desconocidos para el resto de la población mortal.

Quibble adoraba eso, nunca en su vida podría haber imaginado que alguien tan sobresaliente como Rainbow Dash pudiese admirar algo en él. Era una de las cosas que más le agradaban de estar con ella.

Trato de dar con alguna forma de hacer algo por ella, apenas conocía a ese Soarin, pero lo que si sabía es que iba en la misma facultad que él (ingeniería), y que debía ser al menos un año más grande, de la edad de Dash. Hace poco recordaba haber escuchado algo adicional sobre ese tipo, algo que de hecho tenía intención de mencionar a su amiga pero debido a razones desconocidas, lo había olvidado, probablemente deliberadamente.

̶ ¿Sabes qué? Acabo de recordar que Soarin va a hacer una especie de servicio social en el edifico donde trabaja mi madre, podríamos ir y puedes hablarle.

̶ ¿Soarin hace su servicio en la biblioteca?

̶ Creo que sí, me pareció verlo la semana pasada, pregunte por ahí y eso me dijeron.

̶ Creí que por ser del equipo de futbol no le pedían eso. Pero… ¡¿Porque no me lo habías dicho?!

̶ Hmm, no estaba del todo seguro de que fuera información útil, además, con todo lo de la fiesta se me olvido por completo.

̶ Eres la segunda persona más inteligente que conozco Quibble, y aun así a veces eres muy tonto.

Quibble solo gruño. Si, Rainbow lo adulaba constantemente por su intelecto superior, pero no perdía la oportunidad de recordarle a su amiga Twilight "la genio" cada que podía, y dejarlo siempre en segundo lugar en cuanto a brillantez.

̶ ¿Vas a querer ir a verlo o no?

̶ ¡Claro que sí! Pero… ¿no sería muy obvio?

̶ ¿A qué te refieres?

̶ Bueno, tú puedes ir, y decir que vas a ver a tu mamá o algo así ¿pero yo? No sé si sea buena idea, apenas y nos hablamos y llegar a decirle "Hola Soarin, me entere que haces tú servicio aquí y pase a visitarte" suena bastante extraño.

Quibble hizo un gesto sarcástico pero se detuvo a mitad de camino para darle la razón a su amiga.

̶ Tal vez tengas razón, ¿cuál es tu plan entonces?

Rainbow medito solo un poco.

̶ Bueno, tú puedes hacerte su amigo.

̶ ¡¿QUE?! ¡NO! ¡¿Para qué?!

̶ ¡Oh vamos! Quibble, Hazlo por mí

̶ ¡NO! Soy malo para hacer amigos ¡lo sabes! Además, seguro es un tonto cabeza hueca que solo sabe hablar de futbol o algo parecido.

Rainbow se rio de la reacción de su amigo.

̶ Eso decías de mí ¿recuerdas?

̶ Bien jugado Dash.

̶ Solo habla un poco con él, inténtalo, siempre hablas de eso "atracción por familiaridad" bueno, si comienza a juntarse aunque sea un poco contigo podemos invitarlo a salir con mis amigos y será más fácil que yo le guste.

̶ No lo hare, pídeselo a alguien más.

̶ ¡Eres el único que conozco que va en su misma facultad! ¡Por favor Quibble! Mira, acepto venir a mi fiesta la semana pasada, pero fue con el resto de su equipo, esta vez, solo consigue relacionarte un poco con él y yo veré la forma de integrarlo a nuestro grupo de amigos. Hoy veré a Twilight en la tarde, organizaremos algo y tu podrás invitarlo solo a él. ¿Te parece una buena idea?

A Quibble de nada le servía decir que no, no podía negarse a Rainbow jamás, en especial cuando lo miraba de aquella forma tan suplicante.

̶ Si, está bien lo hare. Esta tarde hare contacto con el tonto ese come pays.

̶ Eres el mejor.

Y lo abrazo. Quibble odiaba eso, no lo soportaba porque le recordaba lo mucho que le encantaba el contacto con ella.

Se despidieron luego de unos minutos luego de tomar sus respectivas rutas a sus hogares. Aquello había resultado más problemático de lo esperado. Quibble tomo el trasporte a su casa recordando su charla con Dash, pensando en lo mismo que meditaba todos los días.

Era obvio, ¿no? Él, un tipo antisocial, con problemas de misantropía y bastante nerd. Amigo de la clásica chica popular y extrovertida, que además era amable con él y la más sensacional y atractiva del mundo, era evidente que le gustaba ¿no?

Que patético, siempre se sentía así, incapaz de evitar lo cliché, se sentía como un estereotipo y cielos, como odiaba eso.

Pero no podía evitarlo, los tipos como él son siempre muy metódicos, meticulosos con las personalidades al punto de ser bastante exigentes con sus parejas, algo que simplemente lo mantenía soltero de forma inevitable, a nadie le gusta ser juzgado constantemente por un sujeto que se cree superior.

Y sin embargo, poniendo en duda cada aspecto de la personalidad de Dash, Quibble había llegado a una simple conclusión. Ellos eran el uno para el otro, por más que él no se diera cuenta de forma clara, en realidad en el fondo creía que ambos lo sabían. Y es que como no amaría él a Rainbow Dash, era exactamente la chica de sus sueños de arriba para abajo, era linda, atrevida, confiada, directa y asombrosa en el mayor sentido de la palabra, amaba cada minuto que pasaba a su lado, jamás había disfrutado tanto el estar siendo corregido, jamás pensó que el hecho de equivocarse respecto a una persona se sentiría tan bien. Tampoco creyó que podría admirar tanto a alguien como admiraba a Dash, le encantaba cada centímetro de ella, cada pizca de su ser era para él como el paraíso puro.

Quibble no solía ser así, hasta antes de conocerla se había resignado a que tendría que casarse por deber algún día, a que las relaciones amorosas no eran algo para él, pero Dash había derribado todos esos prejuicios, y ahora deseaba estar con alguien, y no podía creer lo afecto que se había vuelto a cada rasgo de su amiga, amaba su cabello colorido, sus muslos torneados, la forma en que caminaba, su mirada llena de asertividad al expresarse, se detenía a contemplar sus labios cada que pronunciaba una palabra, solo deseando el poder algún día ser capaz de besarlos.

Compartir su vida con esa persona era la razón de su felicidad, sentía un cariño por ella completamente inmensurable.

Como resultado, inevitablemente había intentado negarlo, ¿cuál era su opción? Si, Dash era increíble, y no solo él lo sabía, todos los que la conocían lo veían claro, ella era reconocida, tenía por lo menos 100 veces más amigos que él, era más simpática y quienes no la admiraban por sus logros deportivos simplemente la querían por su agradable forma de ser. ¿Él? Solo era un seudointelectual más, no le importaba esa etiqueta, no consideraba la opinión de los demás algo relevante, le gustaba que no lo molestaran, pues consideraba a la mayoría de la gente demasiado tonta para entenderlo a él o su complejos gustos y su forma de apreciarlos.

Pero Rainbow no, ella lo trataba como nunca ninguna chica hermosa lo había tratado, sentían aprecio el uno por el otro, bromeaban, salían juntos y jugaban como un par de niños, ambos podían ser verdaderos en uno con el otro, pues a pesar de los rasgos significativos bastante contrarios, en el fondo tenían mucho en común y la compañía de uno era el complemento perfecto para la otra. Para Quibble ella era simplemente perfecta.

Un sentimiento complicado, puesto que al igual que serie de televisión sobre adolecentes. Ella solo lo veía como su amigo. De eso estaba seguro, es decir, nunca se lo había dicho tal cual. Pero, quedaba explicito por los sentimientos que ella tenía por otros chicos, o más específicamente, por Soarin.

Quibble meditaba cada día sobre esos sentimientos en camino a casa desde hacía un par de meses. Siempre llegaba al mismo tope. Si a ella le gustaba alguien más, ¿qué propósito tendría intentar expresarle sus sentimientos?

* * *

Luego de un par de horas, Quibble finalmente se decidió a hacer lo que Rainbow le había pedido, el hecho de que tuviera que ir a la biblioteca a ver a su madre por encargo de su hermana mayor solo había servido como pretexto para sí mismo, pues la realidad es que deseaba hablar con Soarin, deseaba conocerlo, saber que había de especial en él. Si tenía buena suerte, se encontraría con un personaje épico, tan superior a él en todos los sentidos que no sería vergonzoso perder a su amada frente a él.

Obviamente estos pensamientos no eran conscientes de Quibble, desde su perspectiva, era simple curiosidad la justificación de su ansiedad.

El camino a la biblioteca fue corto, gracias a que lo pasaron a dejar, en su cabeza ideo varias maneras de establecer el contacto con el futbolista, pero ninguna le parecía convincente y decidió dejar de pensar al respecto.

Cuando llego, enseguida lo vio desde la puerta principal, la biblioteca central de la ciudad era un edificio bastante grande, los estantes de libros estaban acomodados en los costados pero a lo largo de varios pisos de acrílico que dejaban ver el techo ornamental de la arquitectura.

Fue una rara coincidencia encontrarse tan rápido con Soarin, de esas casualidades que apenas te estas imaginando y enseguida suceden.

No lo saludo, ni siquiera cruzaron miradas, parecía ocupado acomodando libros, Quibble fue a hacer el encargo que tenía y se dijo a si mismo que esperaría hasta la hora de salida del muchacho para abordarlo.

Ese momento llego más rápido de que hubiera deseado, apenas una media hora después de su llegada, el peligris observaba a Soarin desde una mesa de estudio, leía sin mucha atención un libro, mientras vigilaba que no se escapara su objetivo.

Luego de varios minutos de incertidumbre sobre la salida del muchacho, finalmente Quibble observo que este se dirigía a la salida con sus cosas y sin pensarlo mucho, fue tras él.

Esta sería la primera vez que abordaba alguien así, todo por Dash.

̶ Oye… ̶ fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir para llamar la atención de Soarin que enseguida se dio la vuelta

̶ ¡Hola Quibble! ̶ Soarin lo saludo con naturalidad, dejando levemente asombrado al peligris.

̶ ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

̶ Nos conocimos en la fiesta de Rainbow Dash, el sábado ¿ya lo olvidaste?

̶ Oh sí, claro, claro. Lo siento, creí que… olvídalo. Emm… ¿ya te vas?

̶ Pues sí. Voy saliendo del servicio.

Si las conversaciones con desconocidos son incomodas por si solas, el hecho de que Soarin no tuviera idea de porque Quibble le estaba hablando hacia el ambiente aún menos grato.

̶ Oye… recuerdas a Rainbow ¿no?

̶ Claro que sí, es la mejor deportista de la ciudad.

̶ Bien… Espera ¿qué?

̶ Todos los que hayan escuchado algo de competencia local saben de ella, ha roto como 15 records nacionales e ira a las olimpiadas el próximo año. Es decir… es lo que me han dicho, yo le he hablado también en varias ocasiones pero, no sé, ciento que no le caigo bien.

Bueno, eso había sido mucho más fácil de lo que esperaba. Pero ¡¿qué?! ¿Caerle mal?

̶ ¿Caerle mal? ¿Tu?

̶ Es decir, tú estuviste ahí cuando nos invitó a su fiesta a al resto del equipo de soccer y a mi, y bueno… sé que ustedes son buenos amigos, así que seguro la conoces mejor que yo. Pero ese día, hmm… no creo que suela ser así de directa cuando habla con todos.

Habían llegado a la parada del autobús y el peliazul le pregunto rápidamente si tomaba la misma ruta, curiosamente así era. Tal vez unos minutos antes Quibble hubiese mentido, pero ahora quería saber más al respecto, cuando al fin estuvieron sentados en el transporte, Soarin volvió al tema.

Era cierto, Soarin no era tan tonto, se había dado cuenta de cómo Rainbow siempre se volvía bastante tensa cuando él estaba cerca, pero tampoco parecía tener muy en claro porque. Desde su punto de vista era porque simplemente no le quería hablar, así que se la pasó renumerando todas las veces que había ocurrido eso. Hasta la última, que había sucedido solo un par de días atrás.

̶ El sábado, bueno, me viste ahí, quise decirle algo pero… Otra vez fue muy cortante, tal vez yo debería intentar hablarle pero, la verdad es que me intimida bastante.

Podría ser imaginación de Quibble, pero Soarin parecía comportarse exactamente como Rainbow actuaba cuando hablaba sobre él. Pero todo ese tema estaba empezando a incomodarle a Quibble. ¿Que estaba pensando? ¿De verdad ayudaría a que Rainbow saliera con otro chico?

̶ ¿Porque dices eso?

̶ Bueno, ella es la mejor, sin duda solo hace amistades con tipos excepcionales. Como tú, que eres el estudiante más sobresaliente de tu carrera. Yo solo soy un sujeto promedio.

Quibble no pudo evitar sentir algo de lastima por el joven futbolista, aunado al hecho de que acabada de halagarlo, no fue difícil decir algo reconfortante a pesar de que no estaba seguro de entender lo que quería decir.

̶ Tú también eres un gran deportista Soarin. Eres el capitán del equipo de futbol de la escuela.

̶ Oh claro, pero nosotros no somos representantes nacionales. No lo sé, no creo que un tipo como yo esté a la altura de ella.

̶ ¡Wow! ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Soarin se llevaba la mano detrás de la cabeza, se la pasaba moviendo las extremidades de aquí a allá sobre su propio cierto, era obvio que estaba nervioso.

̶ No, no es nada, solo me imagino que bueno, ella debe conocer a muchas personas importantes y no me malinterpretes, digo, no es que sea interesado. ̶ El muchacho no se esforzaba para nada en ocultar su inseguridad, algo completamente diferente a lo que Quibble pensaba de él. ̶ Solo que me gustaría conocerla un poco mejor, cuando va a jugar con Spitfire a las canchas siempre se nota muy buena onda con todos. Es decir, me invito a su fiesta pero, no sé cómo hablarle ¿entiendes?

Parecía otra versión de su conversación con Rainbow esa misma mañana. Quibble decidió cambiar el tema, y contrario a lo que pensó, Soarin parecía interesado en mantener la conversación con él. Charlaron por lo menos durante media hora en el recorrido por el transporte público.

El peligris se sentía muy confundido, Soarin era un buen chico, no era como el resto de los tipos deportistas que había conocido a lo largo de su vida, no sonaba como alguien superficial y tampoco parecía el sujeto más seguro del mundo, algo extraño pues físicamente era la representación perfecta de un chico "popular". Y ahora mismo estaba sintiendo una empatía con él de una manera que no había experimentado en mucho tiempo con otro varón.

Le había caído bien, esa era la verdad absoluta, era simpático, no era pretensioso y su aire de despreocupación se sentía más auténtico ahora que podía hablar con él y no solo mirarlo. De cierto modo inclusive, no era tan diferente de él, parecía saber lo que le gustaba hacer, pero al mismo tiempo parecía un poco perdido. Se sentía humano ahora, Quibble se dijo que debía dejar de juzgar a la gente por su apariencia (otra vez), tal vez no todos eran como su imagen nos decía a primera vista.

Pero luego de esos pensamientos recordó lo que le había pedido Rainbow, ya casi habían llegado a la estación en que Quibble se tenía que bajar y no le quedaba mucho para realizar la petición de su Dulcinea.

Habían terminado hablando de videojuegos, y a estas alturas, incluso él tenía ganas de integrarlo a su círculo de amigos.

̶ Bueno, supongo que un día de estos puedo ir con ustedes. ̶ Soarin lo había invitado a una reunión con el resto de sus amigos de futbol, un par de cervezas y tal vez algo de billar ̶ eres… un buen sujeto. ̶ era obvio que ahora era su turno. ̶ Oye, por lo de antes… si quieres te puedo invitar a una salida con Rainbow y otros amigos, algo más casual y menos ajetreado que la fiesta, de esa forma podrías conocerla mejor.

Soarin había sacado una especie de galletas caseras de su mochilas y le había pasado un par a Quibble que las acepto sin decir nada.

̶ ¿En serio? eso sería genial. Sí, me gustaría conocerla mejor.

"Y solo ser su amigo ¿cierto?"

̶ Bueno, voy frecuentemente por la biblioteca, mi madre trabaja ahí, supongo que te puedo avisar cuando te vea en el servicio.

Quibble creyó que vería mucha emoción por parte del peliazul, pero ahora mismo parecía demasiado concentrado en su bocadillo y solo asintió repetidamente.

̶ ¿Porque no mejor en la escuela? Yo te busco.

̶ Oh, claro, Me bajo aquí Soarin.

̶ Nos vemos entones Quibble.

Al final no había sido tan desagradable, el problema por otro lado seguía latente, ¿Soarin era o no un buen partido para Rainbow? y más importante, ¿estaba interesado románticamente en ella o no?

Ahora que lo conocía, podía decir que el chico solo era alguien con ganas de agradarle a la gente, de tener con quien charlar de lo que le gusta. Algo parecido a Rainbow.

Eso lo hizo sentir más tranquilo, comenzó a imaginar la posibilidad de que ellos dos solo se volvieran un par de amigos más, otro compañero de ejercicios para Dash, y de esa forma, esos sentimientos que la chica tenia, podía pasar a ser de alguien más.

Era perfecto. Pero bastante ingenuo a fin de cuentas, tal vez conocía bien a Rainbow en todos los aspectos de sus gustos y pasatiempos, pero algo como los sentimientos… incluso Quibble sabía que eran imposibles de predecir.

Pero estaba casi seguro ahora, Soarin no estaba interesado en ella de esa forma, no, era un admirador mas, no estaba seguro de querer decirle eso a Rainbow ahora, pero probablemente con el tiempo ella se daría cuenta sola.

Le encantaba esa idea, y por un leve instante una chispa de inspiración se encendió en su ser.

Tenía que aprovechar su oportunidad, era el momento, Soarin decepcionaría a Rainbow, y entonces sería su turno de consolarla, atacar cuando Dash tuviera la guardia baja, convencerla de que el mejor partido para ella era él. Ya eran muy buenos amigos, no debía ser tan difícil. Ella estaría decepcionada y enojada, deseando no tener que complicarse con esas emociones, y Quibble se confesaría entonces, prometiéndole no tener ninguno de esos problemas si se queda con él, pues ya era más que obvio que tienen química juntos y se conocen lo suficiente.

Una gran idea.

Pero, por otro lado, ¿cómo podría arriesgarse? era obvio que si Rainbow quisiera algo con él, se lo diría o al menos lo dejaría implícito de alguna forma. No, solo era su amigo.

Que increíble contradicción era aquello, Quibble, alguien que prefería dejar de hablar con una persona a aceptar un punto de vista diferente, que siempre era tan seguro y arrogante. De pronto se mostraba completamente indefenso por el miedo de perder a una chica. Una que jamás imagino que querría tanto.

Pero, tal vez había una forma de no arriesgarse.

Si podía lograr que ella sintiera algo por él sin saber que se trata de él, podría después declarar su identidad y de esa forma Rainbow se daría cuenta que por quien desarrollo esos sentimientos era él.

Valía la pena intentarlo, el viejo y clásico método del admirador secreto. Era de cierta forma excitante, esa emoción antes de decidirse a hacer algo romántico, antes de transgredir completitamente una parte de su personalidad, o más bien, de dejar salir esas emociones, todo por la ilusión de provocar una reacción en Dashy.

¿Que importaba que fuera otro cliché? ¿Y si funcionaba?

Pero Quibble pronto descubriría que las ficciones más absurdas son las favoritas de la realidad.

* * *

 _ **¡Yay!**_

 _ **Bueno, nuevo capítulo y nueva "subtrama" por así decirlo, esta es, evidentemente, la primera parte. Aclaro que esta historia si tendrá cierta influencia en la trama principal, pero más adelante.**_

 _ **Ahora, quiero hablar del cap anterior. Sé que fue algo controversial la perspectiva de nuestra amiga Rarity. Me alegro de que hayan decidido dejar su opinión al respecto en los comentarios y créanme que yo mismo estuve más de acuerdo con muchos de ustedes que con la misma Rarity.**_

 _ **Pero, como les respondí casi a todos, no quería dejar a nuestra modista como solo una "zorra" quería que ella tuviera sus razones, por más "peculiares" que fueran, y me dedique a investigar al respecto inclusive.**_

 _ **Solo diré que no será lo último que veremos de ella :B**_

 _ **Bueno, en el próximo cap regresaremos con nuestro amigo Spike y Sweetie Belle**_

 _ **De nuevo, muchísimas gracias por leer.**_

 _ **¡Nos leemos luego!**_


	4. Al Final

**Nuevo cap, De vuelta al Spikebelle.**

* * *

̶ Bueno, sinceramente creo que todo está bastante jodido.

̶ Bloom está exagerando, aún tiene remedio.

Luego de la efímera sensación de triunfo el día anterior con su hermana y la inevitable ruptura con Spike; Sweetie Belle se veía en la incómoda necesidad de regresar a su rutina diaria con una gran presión en el pecho sobre lo que tendría que hacer de ahora en adelante.

Rarity no había dicho nada más, la declaración de que Spike saldría de la vida de ambas era demasiado fuerte como para no ser la última, ella simplemente se había quedado ahí pasmada, dimensionando la magnitud de lo que aquello significaba. Después de algunos instantes había dejado a su hermana en la soledad. Ahora mismo lo que tenía que hacer era indudablemente armarse de valor para acercarse a Spike, y tenía el tiempo contado.

Ya no le quedaban muchas opciones, al menos no desde su perspectiva.

Por suerte, no estaba sola, fuera de la relación que llevara con Rarity y sus conocidos, ella tenía sus propios amigos que siempre trataban de apoyarla. Y ese mismo lunes los convoco para que la ayudaran en lo posible en su estrategia siguiente. Evidentemente sin declarar que había sido por ella que Rarity y su novio habían terminado.

Las clases de la escuela de música terminaban tarde, afortunadamente uno de sus mejores amigos estudiaba en el mismo edificio con ella. Button Mash cursaba la carrera de ingeniería de audio y a veces grababan juntos en sus prácticas, aunque su relación tenía años de existir y sin duda era de las personas más cercanas a Sweetie.

Se dirigieron juntos a un pequeño café en una de las zonas más al oriente de la ciudad, donde se encontrarían con el resto de sus amigos.

Apple Bloom estudiaba en una escuela privada una carrera cuyo nombre Sweetie nunca recordaba. Ella era la única que había llegado al pequeño restaurant donde habían citado, y no se retuvo ni un segundo para darle su opinión a Sweetie en cuanto termino su relato de lo sucedido.

̶ ¿Ah sí, genio? Dime ¿qué hará ahora Sweetie? Si solo comienza a acercarse a Spike su hermana adivinara enseguida sus intenciones. ̶ debatía la joven pelirroja con Button.

Apple Bloom solía vestirse muy casualmente, algo un poco contrastante dado que todos sabían que provenía de una familia de mucho dinero, lo cual dejaba bien establecido por su constante actitud entusiasta y de iniciativa.

̶ ¡Rarity sabe que a Sweetie Belle siente algo por Spike!

̶ ¡¿QUE?! ̶ gritaron las dos chicas incrédulas.

̶ Es obvio, por eso te dijo eso, probablemente se siente culpable. ̶ Button hablaba tranquilo, siempre era así.

̶ Estas loco Button. ̶ Apple Bloom solía descartar sus opiniones con esa sencilla frase.

El moreno solo torció la boca, de cualquier forma ese no era el tema que se estaba discutiendo.

̶ Bueno, da igual, Sweetie, en serio, creo que solo deberías intentar hablarle como si nada. No creo que a ti te guarde rencor, tú no le has hecho nada.

Apple Bloom y Sweetie Belle solo lo miraron con cara de sarcástica complicidad.

̶ Soy su hermana, es obvio que mínimo se la recuerdo, y la expresión "no quiero volver a saber nada de ti jamás" implica bastante.

̶ Así es. Diablos Button, no entiendes nada de las mujeres, por eso estas en la friendzone.

Solían molestarlo con eso, obviamente el mejor amigo de una chica tan hermosa como Sweetie siempre tendrá esa etiqueta encima. A la chica hace mucho que no le molestaba, pero para Button siempre era un poco fastidioso.

Aunque para él: aquello era normal, es difícil ser el único hombre en un grupo de amigas, nunca estaban de acuerdo con sus declaraciones, al menos no cuando solo eran ellas dos, su única cómplice no había llegado y comenzaba a extrañarla.

La discusión era clara, y hasta ahora Apple Bloom solo se había concentrado en conocer los detalles de lo acontecido. Luego de haber ordenado algo ligero para tomar, ambas repasaron las veces que Spike había demostrado interés en ella y la relevancia que eso podría tener ahora.

Eso al menos hasta que llego Scootaloo, ella era la más joven de los 4, así como la menos… "femenina" por así decirlo, eso no la hacía menos atractiva, su look de tom boy y actitud extrovertida siempre la tenían rodeada de chicos… y de chicas también.

Ese día llego con su amigo Rumble, ambos acababan de entrar a la universidad, por lo que no eran exactamente las personas más maduras del grupo.

̶ ¡Por fin! llego Scootaloo. Ella me dará la razón. ̶ Button la recibió bastante alegre.

̶ ¿Que hacemos en este lugar? Creí que iríamos a tu casa Apple Bloom. ̶ Pregunto en cuanto estuvo al alcance de ellos.

̶ Hmm, nadie dijo eso, además, le queda muy lejos a Sweetie.

̶ Vamos a casa de Rumble, podemos comprar algo de comer y ver una buena película de terror.

̶ Scoots, es lunes. Además nos reunimos por otros motivos.

̶ Lo que necesitas es distraerte un poco, estoy segura de que eso es lo que Button dijo y en lo que quería que le diera la razón.

̶ En realidad, no.

Todos miraron extrañados a la entusiasmada Scootaloo. Apple Bloom se dirigió a Rumble.

̶ ¿Siempre haces lo que ella dice?

El joven parecía dispuesto a responder pero fue atajado por Scootaloo.

̶ Tu cállate, mira Sweetie. ̶ se acercó a ella abrazándola como quien se prepara para pedir un gran favor. ̶ vamos a la casa de Rumble, bromeamos, tomamos un par de cervezas y te damos los consejos necesarios; luego Button te llevara a tu casa como siempre. Seguro que aquí le has estado contando todo a Apple Bloom que es bastante buena para escuchar pero no han planeado nada sobre lo que puedes hacer ahora. ¿Qué tal?

Apple Bloom solo le hecho una mirada inquisitoria.

̶ No sé si Button quiera irme a dejar a casa de mis padres tan noche.

̶ ¡Oh vamos! sabes que lo hará, como si no te amara en secreto.

̶ ¡Oye!

̶ Lo siento casanova, además vinieron en su auto ¿no? Vamos

Normalmente ella es la que menos tenía que hacer para convencerlas, cuando Apple Bloom lo permitía al menos, tampoco era que la más joven tuviera malas ideas, solía ser siempre la de la iniciativa en cuanto a cosas nuevas en su pequeño grupo. Llevaban un par de años siendo ellos 4, siempre con algunos agregados como Rumble u otros amigos, pero los constantes eran siempre ellos mismos.

El tiempo que transcurrió entre el café y la casa de Rumble fue como una burbuja en la cabeza de Sweetie, con la constante sensación de que ella debería estar haciendo otra cosa en ese momento, después de todo, era lunes y ella tenía muchas otras cosas de que preocuparse.

Finalmente Scootaloo compro un montón de botanas y bebidas, conversaron brevemente de lo que deberían estar haciendo en lugar de perder el tiempo; y de esa manera paso el tiempo hasta que el tema en cuestión se volvió a abordar.

La sugerencia de Scootaloo y Rumble fue la misma que la de Button. Rarity estaba completamente fuera de la jugada, solo eran ella y Spike. Claro que el problema era que el peliverde tardaría en olvidar a su hermana y probablemente eso llevaría mucho tiempo.

Pero había algo que no le agradaba a Sweetie, con la excepción de Apple Bloom y Button, todos hablaban de ella conquistando a Spike como si fuera un ligue más, una cacería. No era así. Ellos no conocían a Spike, ni mucho menos tenían la más mínima idea de lo increíble que era lo que ella sentía por él. ¡Había traicionado a su hermana por él! No tenían idea de la magnitud de su amor.

̶ ¿Sabes cuándo va ir a buscar sus cosas? Ese momento será sin duda tu última oportunidad de hablarle con una buena excusa.

Scootaloo argumentaba con el resto sobre el primer acercamiento que ella debía hacer, pero Sweetie ahora solo podía pensar en lo complicado que estaba volviéndose todo.

̶ No lo sé, todo esto sería menos complicado si no tuviera que dedicarme también a la escuela.

̶ Eso no es tan difícil. Míranos a Rumble y a mí, nos va perfectamente.

̶ Hmm. ¿Tal vez porque apenas van en primer semestre? Sweetie y yo tenemos una presentación en dos semanas. Ella es la voz principal en un musical gratuito que dará el instituto. ̶ Atajo Button desde su butaca al fondo de la sala.

̶ ¡Wow! ¿Por qué no nos habías dicho nada, amiga? ̶ cuestiono rápidamente Apple Bloom.

̶ Planeaba hacerlo. De cualquier modo, Button tiene razón, debo mentalizarme para ello, y estar bien preparada pues mucho depende de eso. No a cualquier alumna de segundo año le dan esa oportunidad. Pero es un poco difícil con todo esto…

̶ ¡Tengo una idea! Es perfecto, Spike ha ido a verte a tus ensayos con Rarity ¿no?

Sweetie solo asintió con la cabeza, el entusiasmo de Scootaloo era un poco intimidante.

̶ Pues es la excusa perfecta, ¡Vas y le dices a Spike que quieres que te vaya a ver en la presentación!

Sweetie lo pensó brevemente mientras Scootaloo atajaba los peros de Button y Apple Bloom, que enseguida protestaron pues no les parecía buena idea. Y ciertamente, tal vez no lo era, Spike siempre había ido a verla solo por Rarity claramente, a simples ensayos o conciertos menores. Pero esta vez ella era la voz principal, era su oportunidad de lucirse, de llamar la atención de los productores musicales de la ciudad y la calidad demandada era muchísimo más grande. No estaba segura de querer encima la presión de cantar frente a Spike.

Por otro lado, el musical se presentaría durante 3 días, podía invitarlo en el día que no la viera nadie de su familia y sería perfecto, quitando al mismo tiempo el problema que podría presentar Rarity.

̶ Sweetie puede decirle a su familia que vaya un día y al otro invitar al menso ese. Es perfecto.

̶ ¿Crees que sus padres aceptaran eso? Querrán verla diario. Además ¡nosotras igual!

̶ Emm… yo la veré los 3 días de todas maneras. ̶ dijo Button en segundo plano.

̶ ¡Podemos ir el mismo día de que su familia!

̶ Tal vez Scootaloo tiene razón, la obra se presentara durante 3 días seguidos. Puedo invitar a todos el día del estreno y decirle a Spike que vaya cualquier otro de los dos días.

̶ ¿Estas segura Sweetie? ¿No te pondrías muy nerviosa? ̶ pregunto algo preocupada Bloom.

̶ Podre manejarlo, obviamente no lo invitare el primer día, al estreno irán algunos críticos bastante reconocidos.

̶ Entonces supongo que iremos el mismo día que tu familia. Planeaba invitar a la abuela a verte, sabes que le encanta tu voz.

Sweetie accedió, y un nuevo entusiasmo fue poco a poco encendiéndose en su pecho, cantar con todos los reflectores encima, frente a Spike, era su oportunidad sin lugar a dudas. Tenía que dar lo mejor de sí, y el motivo que le daba el poder impresionar a Spike la llenaba de ilusiones

̶ Pero primero debemos asegurarnos de que Spike vaya a ir. De nada sirve planear horarios si ni siquiera lo he invitado.

̶ ¿Tienes su número? Solo llámalo. ̶ resolvió rápidamente Rumble, intercediendo luego de un rato.

̶ Hmmm….

̶ ¡No! Debe ser en persona, Sweetie, sé que para ti él es especial, no lo transformes en algo banal haciendo las cosas digitalmente. ̶ Apple Bloom se acercó a su amiga para que se reconociera mejor la empatía.

̶ Aja… ¿sabes dónde vive?

Sweetie negó con la cabeza algo preocupada.

̶ Entonces debemos averiguar cuando ira por sus cosas a casa de tu hermana, no hay de otra.

̶ Rarity le avisara. ̶ comento Button. Que se había ido a sentar con Rumble pero sin dejar de poner atención a la plática.

Las chicas lo ignoraron.

̶ ¡Ya se! Seguro Spike se lo cuenta a Big Mac. Le preguntare.

̶ ¿Crees que se lo diga a él?

̶ Claro que sí, son amigos. Además siempre se ven al menos una vez a la semana.

̶ Entonces debes averiguarlo Apple Bloom, y decírselo enseguida a Sweetie. ̶ Finalizo Scootaloo.

El plan era claro, encontrarse por "casualidad" con Spike cuando fuese por sus cosas e invitarlo ordinariamente a verla, tal vez fingir no saber lo que sucedía o más bien ser algo así como una amiga. Eso aún no estaba muy claro, al final dependería solo de ella, sus amigas no podía hablar en su lugar.

La velada continuó solo por poco tiempo, después de una hora Sweetie se encontraba en el auto con Button. En camino a su casa. No era un largo trayecto, pero la noche encima de ellos lo hacía parecer más agotador de lo que era en realidad, la quietud era quien dominaba el ambiente.

Button observo por unos instantes a su mejor amiga mientras paraban en un semáforo. No podía evitar admirarla de vez en cuando, después de todo, era realmente hermosa. No como su hermana, no era el tipo de belleza dominante que seduce a los hombres por el instinto. No. Su Sweetie tenía un aire de inocencia que era inevitablemente tentador, daban ganas de mimarla, de protegerla pero al mismo tiempo, de dejarla libre evitando perturbar su mundo personal.

En sus ojos verdes como esmeraldas se reflejaba la luz de la luna. Y Button pensó en lo mucho que la quería, lo mucho que le gustaba verla tal y como era. No le gustaba para nada la idea de que pudiera cambiar.

̶ ¿Estas segura de querer hacerlo Sweetie? ̶ pregunto de pronto Button, rompiendo el silencio.

Sweetie lo miro brevemente, no había parado de observar el cielo, reflexionando justamente la respuesta a esa pregunta.

̶ Llevas mucho tiempo con estos sentimientos, jamás alguien te había gustado de esta manera. Ahora que realmente puedes buscar algo con él… ¿estas completamente segura de quererlo?

Ella solo lo miro, no le extrañaba esa pregunta, era como si le hubiese leído la mente.

̶ Si.

Button pareció levemente decepcionado y preocupado.

̶ ¿Crees que no debería hacerlo?

̶ Solo me preocupo por ti. Eres… sé que tus emociones son reales. Y no quiero que te lastimen.

Ella se conmovió, él siempre era así, por eso lo apreciaba tanto, tratando de ver por ella, de ayudarla, tenía suerte de haberlo conocido. Se aferró levemente a su brazo mientras conducía.

̶ No te preocupes.

Una leve sonrisa entre ambos, luego continuaron el trayecto en silencio.

* * *

Twilight no recordaba una sola vez en su vida en la que hubiese visto tan melancólico a Spike como lo veía ahora. Claro que era comprensible, después de todo, hay pocas cosas que hieren como el amor.

Desde el domingo, Spike estaba completamente ausente, apenas se levantaba de su cama, comía poco y solo. Twilight creyó que no iría al colegio ese lunes, pero el peliverde no faltaría a sus obligaciones. Tal vez era su forma de aparentar que todo seguía normal.

"Que perra" Eso fue el primero comentario de sus amigos de la escuela. No había en realidad mucho que decir, su amigo Garble, que era quien más le hablaba en la universidad, no era la persona más emocional del mundo, aunque claro que intento animarlo con distracciones banales de la vida diaria.

Pero eso solo empeoraba las cosas, no podía seguir con su rutina, puesto que su rutina giraba en torno de Rarity.

Twilight había intentado otra cosa.

̶ Tu no hiciste nada mal Spike, ella fue la que decidió arruinar las cosas. No es tu culpa, todos sabemos que tú hiciste todo por ella. A veces simplemente la gente no sabe apreciar lo que tiene.

En lo que respecta al amor, Twili siempre solía ser bastante metódica. Pero en cuanto a Spike, se podía decir que una relación de toda la vida, planteaba otra premisa, siempre intentaba ayudarlo y esta vez no era la excepción.

Esa semana hizo lo posible por consentirlo en el intento de mejorar su ánimo, cocinado sus platillos favoritos y dejándole pequeñas notas de afecto por las mañanas, claro, ella tenía que estar siempre puntual en su trabajo. No era por menospreciar, pero tal vez su presencia le hubiese sido más acogedora.

De cierta forma era inevitable que Spike sintiera una especie de abandono, pero respecto a si mismo en realidad.

Tres días después apenas podía soportarse a sí mismo, ir a la escuela y luego volver a su casa a hacer absolutamente nada, era de lo peor. La inactividad solo lo llevaba a los recuerdos. Se la pasaba rememorando todas las cosas que había pasado con Rarity, cada palabra de amor que le había dicho, cada promesa, intentando reconstruir la emoción del contacto físico con ella. De cierta manera, se sentía en suspensión, como si el curso de su vida hubiera dejado de correr.

Nada parecía suceder realmente, igual que si estuviese en un sueño. Inclusive cuando su mejor amiga intentaba animarlo en casa, por la noche cuando llegaba del trabajo.

Spike ni siquiera recordaba haberla escuchado, mucho menos el largo abrazo que le dio y ni una sola de las palabras de aliento que ella le había dado. Twilight no pudo advertirlo hasta después. Para ella también era difícil, pues por más que conociera a Spike, ninguno de los dos había pasado por algo parecido jamás.

Y para alguien como Spike, hay cosas a las que se les debe dar su importancia de manera romántica. Si, sentía que había perdido al amor de su vida. Sentía que jamás podría volver a sentir por alguien lo que había sentido por ella. En su mente ya no había esperanzas, no había metas, todo se había ido al garete debido a ella. Porque en todos sus planes ya solo se veía junto a Rarity.

¿Así que, qué le quedaba?

Era jueves, la semana estaba llegando a su fin y Spike solo podía pensar en la forma en que el tiempo transcurrido solo ratificaba lo acontecido. Cada día era una oportunidad menos de volver con ella…

No se había atrevido a ir por sus cosas a su casa, tal vez era mejor nunca recogerlas, dejar las cosas por las buenas y jamás volver a verla. Pero por supuesto que no haría eso, ni siquiera la había eliminado de sus redes sociales. Pues a pesar de que sintiera que moría, debía mantener la apariencia por alguna razón. No quería parecer inmaduro.

̶ Entonces no vayas a verla amigo, que se quede con cualquier basura que le hayas dejado. ̶ Le sugería Garble en clases.

̶ Deje mi laptop en su casa…

̶ Bueno, sí que tienes mala suerte.

Y así era, si tan solo no se hubiese comprometido tanto en esa relación… si tan solo no sufriera esa especie de pánico de volver a verla, de mirarla y saber que ya no podría abrazarla, ya no podría besarla. Garble se ofreció a acompañarlo, pero no, sabía que debía ir solo.

Twilight también hablo con él al respecto.

̶ Vi a Rainbow ayer, me dijo que Rarity no le ha dicho a nadie, inclusive revise en su perfil electrónico, parece como si hubiera desaparecido.

¿Por qué hacía eso? Solo lo hacía pensar que la estaba pasando tan mal como él. Y no quería saber eso. Quería imaginar que ella ya no sentía nada, que estaba mucho mejor ahora, de esa manera seria más fácil concebir la idea de que solo él se había enamorado y que realmente se había equivocado con ella todo este tiempo. Estar enojado con ella para no poder tener ni el más mínimo grado de empatía y no intentar arreglarlo.

Viernes. Por fin había allegado el fin de aquella semana de agonía. Claro, solo era la primera de una incontable cantidad de días porvenir que no harían más que destruir de poco en poco los ánimos de vivir de Spike. Era difícil hacer cualquier cosa, todo en su vida ya guardaba una conexión con Rarity.

Viendo el lado bueno, ese día vería a su amigo Big Macintosh. De cierta manera esto lo hacía sentir cierta expectativa, puesto que sin lugar a dudas él ya se había enterado y le daba curiosidad que es lo que podría decirle.

Siempre se había dicho que era una suerte realmente tener un amigo como Big Mac. Conocerlo había sido una consecuencia de su relación con Applejack, ya que eran hermanos, y a pesar de su ruptura con la rubia, ellos dos habían conllevado su relación amistosa con la misma frecuencia de entonces.

Los Apple eran una familia adinerada, eran dueños de varias empresas alimenticias desde varias generaciones. Lamentablemente los padres de Big Mac habían fallecido en un accidente de auto hacía ya algunos años, así que por el momento algunos de sus tíos y su abuela eran quienes manejaban los aspectos financieros y directivos que inevitablemente después pasarían a sus manos. Big Mac había terminado sus estudios y por ahora se dedicaba a familiarizarse con el negocio.

El junto a su pequeña hermana Apple Bloom y su abuela vivían en una enorme casa en las afueras de la ciudad. Nadie puede negar que siempre es un deleite el tener un amigo de otro ámbito social, en especial cuando este está lleno de lujos que comparten con nosotros. Spike no era la excepción, sin embargo, apreciaba la amistad con su amigo por muchas otras razones.

Desde el comienzo de su fraternidad era una tradición reunirse cada viernes en la tarde en la casa del rubio. Una vez ahí hacían cualquier cosa, desde ver alguna película o partido, jugar videojuegos, billar o algún otro entretenimiento fuera del hogar.

Tenían gustos muy parecidos, aunque Big Mac siempre era de menos palabras, Spike no podía parar de imaginar que es lo que tendría que decir sobre su ruptura mientras tocaba la puerta esa tarde.

El recibimiento fue normal, un saludo ordinario y nada más. Pasaron al salón de entretenimiento de la casa, donde había una gran pantalla, un estéreo bastante potente, una mesa con algo de beber junto a otras varáis amenidades para disfrutar el momento que su amigo ya había preparado. Como de costumbre.

Big Mac no decía mucho pero estaba seguro de lo que su amigo tenía en mente ese día, así que no tardo nada en ofrecerle una cerveza mientras se sentaba junto a él a beber otra igual.

̶ Supongo que ya sabes que termine con Rarity.

Big Mac solo asintió con la cabeza, bastante tranquilo, dando el primer sorbo largo a la botella que sostenía con firmeza en su mano.

̶ Creo que me siento muy mal al respecto, no entiendo como pude equivocarme tan estúpidamente.

̶ ¿Equivocarte?

̶ Si, respecto a ella, creí que sus sentimientos eran reales ¿entiendes?

̶ Hmm… Tal vez lo eran.

Big Mac espero, Spike pareció entender el gesto y bebió de su cerveza para alcanzarlo.

̶ Si hubieran sido reales, no me hubiese engañado como lo hizo.

̶ Las personas no son perfectas, todos cometemos errores, tal vez el de ella fue no apreciarte como debía. Estoy seguro de que se dará cuenta de eso. Eso no hace menos real lo que sintiera. ¿Cómo paso?

Algo de música, luego más alcohol. Spike procuraba no perder el hilo de lo que hablaban, en su cabeza los pensamientos parecían ir corriendo más rápido conforme contaba lo ocurrido con lujo de detalle a su amigo.

Por la ventana se filtraba poco a poco la luz de la luna, dejando atrás el calor del día y dando otro ambiente al lujoso cuarto. Big Mac no había dicho nada en un rato, solo asentía o hacia preguntas sobre detalles, conforme Spike iba diciendo cualquier cosa que fuera llegando a su cabeza.

El peliverde comenzó a sentir el rubor en sus mejillas ocasionado por la bebida, no era un tomador excesivo así que siempre pasaba eso un poco rápido. Big Mac comenzó a poner música con letra un poco más acorde al momento. Luego de un par de canciones sobre desamor Spike se quedó impávido, pues su mente recorría sin parar los mil y un recuerdos que tenía a lado de su amor.

̶ Hable con Applejack, me conto que Rarity no ha hablado con nadie en estos días, inclusive que cuando Fluttershy fue a su trabajo, ella no estaba. Supongo que también la está pasando mal.

Spike reacciono ante las palabras de su amigo y luego reflexiono brevemente, mientras le daba otro sorbo a su cerveza.

̶- Quisiera no enterarme de esas cosas. Solo me dan ganas de correr a sus brazos y decirle que no hay necesidad de estar mal, que podemos ser felices de nuevo. ̶ esa era la verdad, decirlo le hizo sentir cierta libertad. ̶ Luego recuerdo como me engaño y me alegro de que la esté pasando mal. A pesar de lo desagradable que está siendo para mí. Que absurdo ¿no?

̶ Supongo que así es el amor.

Spike le sonrió; su amigo tenia suerte, ser alguien tan atractivo y adinerado como él, le daba ciertas ventajas en el campo del amor, las mujeres iban detrás suyo, mientras que él simplemente elegía a la que más le gustaba, con la cual tampoco duraba mucho.

A final de cuentas ambos continuaron con su noche, el alcohol se fue poco a poco adueñando de la mente de Spike y la embriaguez lo llevo al inevitable exceso de emociones. Al poco tiempo Big Mac comenzó a poner ese género musical distinguido por basarse en instrumentos de viento y algo folclórico que tanto le gustaba. Canciones cuyas letras también se caracterizan por estar repletas de dolor sobre traiciones y rechazos amorosos.

Entre frases como "Yo era el amor de su vida" o "borracho de amor" Spike se sentía desahogar mientras disfrutaba el éxtasis de la música fuerte y la perdida de conciencia gracias al alcohol.

Él y Big Mac cantaban a todo pulmón. Una decepción amorosa daba ese privilegio, el de entender mejor muchas palabras, muchas emociones plasmadas de un modo u otro. Seis cervezas y media y una botella de brandy después, apenas les importaba que tan mal se escuchara lo que gritaban al son del ruido del estéreo.

"¡A lo mejor te llamo por las noches! ¡A lo mejor tú cuelgas mi llamada! Te juro que no estoy exagerando, cuando te digo que sin ti soy nada"

El escándalo en la enorme casa no significaba mucho para su abuela que probablemente ya se encontraba ahí, pero para su mala suerte la hermana pequeña de Big Mac acababa de llegar a la casa y por más raro que se escuchara el escándalo, ella tenía un misión que cumplir y no pudo evitar el ir a averiguar que sucedía. Se llevó una sorpresa poco agradable al ver en tal estado a ambos muchachos.

̶ Emm… ¿chicos?

Apple Bloom intento llamar la atención de ambos entrando a la habitación, pero ellos estaban demasiado absortos en su debraye como para darse cuenta, así que llamo nuevamente.

̶ ¡CHICOS!

Big Mac fue el que reacciono, se alejó rápidamente de Spike quien se apresuro a bajar el volumen de la música para mirar a la joven pelirroja.

̶ ¿Que pasa Apple Bloom?

Big Mac hablo, estaba más en su juicio que Spike, pero claramente borracho.

̶ Puedes venir un momento, por favor.

El tono de Apple Bloom era difícil de descifrar, el rubio hizo una seña de "ahora vuelvo" y salió con su hermana.

̶ ¿Qué pasa hermanita?

̶ Necesito que averigües algo. Pregúntale a Spike cuando ira por sus cosas a casa de Rarity. Y me lo dices.

̶ ¿Y eso para qué?

̶ Por favor. Y no le digas que yo te pregunte. ̶ Apple Bloom sabía muy bien cómo manejar a su hermano, inclusive cuando estaba un poco ebrio.

̶ Oye, no vayan a hacerle pasar un mal rato a mi amigo.

̶ No te preocupes, es por su bien. Ahora corre.

La pelirroja se fue, segura de que su hermano le haría caso. El ruido en la mansión Apple continúo ese día hasta aproximadamente las 2 de la mañana. Spike se fue al día siguiente con una cruda superior a la tristeza y durmió durante todo el sábado. Al mismo tiempo que Apple Bloom le marcaba a Sweetie Belle para decirle que al día siguiente debía estar en casa de su hermana a las 12 del día.

* * *

 _Si, a Big Macintosh le gusta la banda. Sí, es porque es de rancho, de botas y a caballo._

 _xDD_

 _Bueno, aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo, retomando la trama principal. Spike está hecho pedazos, realmente les deseo nunca pasar por algo como el perder a quien consideras el amor de tu vida. Es muy desagradable. Y normalmente es cuando un hombre toma vicios. No lo hagan._

 _Bueno, a los que me han dejado reviews, les he intentado contestar por PM. Pero no se si les llegan o si los leen porque no pueden dejarme ni siquiera en "visto" T_T En especial tu **rompeordenes** , siempre quiero comentarte algo respecto a tu review y no tengo idea de si lo has leído :c_

 _Díganme sino para contestarles por otro medio. Me gusta ver las reacciones que han tenido y más o menos decirles realmente mi opinión al respecto._

 _Bueno, por ahora eso es todo. Muchas gracias por leer a todos._

 _Broohoof._


	5. Aunque No Sea Conmigo

_Continuamos_.

* * *

Hay un poco de placer en la inactividad completa, no hacer nada por mucho tiempo, simplemente procrastinar y dejar que los días pasen como un soplo de viento más. Dejando de lado la intrascendencia que eso implicaba, Rarity más bien estaba esperando un acontecimiento especial para reiniciar su vida.

Luego de que Spike y ella terminaran el domingo pasado; la joven modista había bebido vino hasta quedarse dormida, sin importarle el atropello que implicaba para su "glamour".

A la mañana siguiente aviso al trabajo que se tomaría unos días libres, no le pusieron ningún pero, tenía esa agradable cualidad de agradarle a la gente más de lo normal, además de que era excelente en su trabajo. Pasaron dos días para que la comenzaran a buscar varios de sus muchos pretendientes y de sus amigos. Fluttershy fue a la única que le contesto, diciéndole que le diera un tiempo para recobrarse y después hablaría con ella de todo. Al sujeto por el que había terminado con Spike lo mando al carajo después, tal vez era una oportunidad de iniciar todo de nuevo, buscaría un nuevo trabajo o iniciaría con ese proyecto de negocio que tenía desde hace mucho. Nuevas personas, algún modo de cambiar por completo de ambiente para distraerse y olvidar.

Tal vez el lunes, o en una semana, lo haría, ya había dado los primeros pasos. Luego de un par de días más, en los que se enfrasco en sus libretas de diseños y en su computadora intentando encontrar algún crédito bancario, hablo a su trabajo y dijo que no volvería. Estaba hecho, no había vuelta atrás.

No estaba triste, no estaba preocupada, era otra emoción. Pero lo que fuera que sintiese no le importaba interpretarlo, quería llevarlo a modo de inspiración, de motor para la nueva página que intentaba escribir, era joven, tenía mucho por delante.

Pero faltaba algo, y ese sábado supo de qué se trataba.

El teléfono sonó temprano, la voz al otro lado la golpeo como un par de petardos en el oído.

̶ ¿Rarity? Iré mañana por mis cosas, a las 12.

Ella contesto como autómata, dejando de lado cualquier intento de comprensión. Y la voz colgó. Dejándola ahí, pensando en el increíble atentado contra su tranquilidad que estaba por llevarse a cabo.

Suspiro. Era el último paso, el ultimo escalón por pisar y luego sería libre. Al menos de esa emoción tan gigantesca.

Era sábado, por la tarde, y se dio cuenta que ella había estado esperando esa llamada por otra razón. Estaba segura de que había alguien más a quien le interesaba lo que acababa de escuchar por el auricular.

Si su hermana sentía algo o no por su ahora exnovio ya no era su problema, hacía mucho que ella y Sweetie Belle habían dejado de ser las hermanas más cercanas, la quería mucho, pero desconocía la exactitud de sus emociones. Solo estaba seguro de una cosa, en cuanto a la forma de sentir el amor, Spike y su pequeña hermana eran muy similares. Ambos tenían esa nobleza de entregarse incondicionalmente. Algo que ella jamás comprendería.

Había algo dentro de la joven pelimorada, un impulso desconocido, como una pequeña voz que le decía que aún le debía un acto de bondad a Spike. Y lo extraño es que tenía una clara impresión de que era eso que debía hacer.

No le avisaría a Sweetie ese mismo día, sería extraño. Además ni siquiera estaba segura de haberlo asimilado por completo. Sería ideal al otro día, en la mañana y de improvisto. De esa forma le daría más importancia a la noticia de última hora que al hecho de que se lo estaba diciendo.

* * *

Lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Spike esa mañana era simplemente la sumatoria de todas las emociones vividas durante esa semana. Una mezcla entre miedo, preocupación, melancolía y coraje. Pero ya no tenía caso alargarlo más, podía salir adelante, tenía amigos muy buenos, tenía cosas de que ocuparse y aficiones con las cuales distraerse. Debía afrontarla, mirarla a los ojos y aceptar que todo había terminado.

Eso si el impulso de lanzarse a sus brazos y besarla no le ganaba.

Manejaba con nervios, pensando en lo bien que conocía el camino y lo inútil que eso era ahora. Cuando vio materializarse la casa frente a él, aparco su sedan sin noción de ello. Una escena de reconciliación se llevó a cabo en su cabeza, al mismo tiempo que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que no sucediera.

El sonido del auto de Spike era tan familiar para Rarity como su mismo cuerpo, lo escucho desde una cuadra antes y abrió la puerta pare recibirlo en el momento que el peliverde bajaba de su auto.

Sus ojos se cruzaron en ese instante. Una mirada y de pronto la ciudad entera desapareció. Fue como la culminación de sus sentimientos. La conclusión definitiva de lo que paso entre ellos.

Y enseguida Spike lo supo. No habría reconciliación. Los zafiros de Rarity solo tenían preocupación en esencia. Ya no había amor.

Camino sin darse cuenta de ello, hasta quedar frente a ella. Se saludaron y luego llego ese breve momento de duda entre besarse la mejilla o no. Finalmente solo fue un apretón de manos. Spike entro y Rarity lo dirigió a sus cosas.

La joven se desvió brevemente cuando Spike recogía sus pertenencias en una pequeña valija, para enviar un mensaje importante a su hermana.

"Spike vino por sus cosas"

El peliverde no tardo, pero los segundos eran como días, su cabeza daba mil vueltas, no había ruido, era como si estuviese parado en el vacío y frio espacio.

Termino de recaudar sus pertenencias y se dispuso a despedirse para terminar con todo sin más, pero Rarity hablo.

̶ Renuncie a mi trabajo.

̶ ¡¿Por qué?! ̶ Spike se sorprendió de la velocidad de respuesta que tuvo.

̶ Voy a iniciar mi propia boutique. Sera como te lo había contado, ya pedí el préstamo y creo que me lo darán.

Spike se desconcertó brevemente pero luego descubrió que aquella noticia le alegraba.

̶ Eso es… muy bueno Rarity.

Ella asintió levemente. Su expresión era neutral.

̶ Gracias. Espero que salga bien, tengo el apoyo de varios conocidos de mi trabajo. Estará cerca del centro financiero. Si algún día…

̶ Iré… ̶ Spike contesto sin siquiera esperar a que ella terminara de hablar ̶ No creo que pueda vivir ya sin tus asombrosas prendas.

El cumplido fue amable, dulce, pero no romántico. Rarity sonrió con tranquilidad, se sentía bien. Parecía que el escenario ideal estaba llevándose a cabo.

Pero Spike no podía pensar lo mismo en lo más mínimo. La conocía, la conocía demasiado bien, sabía que era lo que ella deseaba escuchar, como y cuando. Él había pasado mucho tiempo descifrando eso, y ahora, al final, se daba cuenta que después de todo aun le debía un último favor a su amada.

A pesar del dolor que le provocaba, ella seguiría adelante, de una forma diferente tal vez, de un modo en el que él ya no podía odiarla del todo. Y Spike no podía hacer otra cosa que desearle lo mejor y ayudarla del único modo que podía. Haciéndola sentir que no había ningún cabo suelto, que ahora mismo él ya estaba bien y ella no debía sentirse culpable ni mucho menos preocuparse de su futura felicidad. Era doloroso. Era aceptar que no habría ninguna segunda oportunidad, asumir que lo que ella sintió no fue para nada cercano a lo que él la amaba. Era el final.

* * *

Sweetie Belle recibió el mensaje, eran las 11:50 pero afortunadamente vaticino que el joven peliverde se adelantara y pidió a su amiga Scootaloo que la acompañara en el auto de sus padres. Estaban muy cerca de la casa de su hermana y aunque le sorprendió que su hermana le avisara sobre eso justo como Button lo había predicho, estaba más preocupada por lo que ella le diría ahora a Spike.

* * *

Spike estaba por irse, tomar la última maleta era todo un ritual, sentía que estaba saliendo de una parte de su vida, el dolor y la sensación de vacío eran insoportables, ¿cómo había podido pasar todo eso?

Inhalo profundo y comenzó a alejarse del portón, este era el fin, definitivo, ya no les quedaba nada, algo de cariño talvez, por las viejas memorias, pero ¿una amistad? Lo dudaba, no podía verla sin arrepentirse de su propia existencia, existencia tan miserable como para no ser digna de compartir con ella.

Llego a la puerta de su carro y cualquier idea de que ella lo detuviera término, tampoco es como si quisiera que lo hiciera, había una leve sensación acompañándolo, además de la melancolía, una especie de liberación, él no lo sabía aun, pero había vuelto a pertenecer a sí mismo.

Su cabeza se puso en blanco, mientras subía las últimas cosas en el maletero, era como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido, ¿Qué haría ahora? Es decir, ¿además de ir a su casa? De pronto se dio cuenta de que no tenía amigos en realidad. Además de Twilight. Pero estos pensamientos duraron solo un poco más.

̶ ¡Spike!

El joven peliverde volteo de golpe, esa voz era conocida, pero no era Rarity.

̶ Oh, ¿qué hay Sweetie Belle?

La joven hermana de Rarity había aparecido detrás de él, al parecer le acababan de dar un aventón pues el auto desde el que bajo se marchaba, Spike se preguntó cómo es que no lo había oído llegar.

̶ Veo que… ya pasaste por tus cosas…

La chica cambio rápidamente de semblante, contagiada por el de él, que solo hizo un leve gesto de cabeza para asentir y luego la miro expectante. La chica se acercó al auto tímidamente, Spike noto enseguida que estaba algo tensa.

Por la cabeza de ella solo pasaba una cosa "¡pídeselo ahora! ¡Es tu ultima oportunidad!"

̶ Hmm… y…yo quería… bueno… sé que… que tal vez no nos llevemos muy bien… pero…

Spike no entendía bien lo que le pasaba, pero ya tenía suficientes problemas en su cabeza como para intentar siquiera comprenderlo.

Sweetie Belle entonces saco tímidamente algo de su bolso. Era un pedazo de papel que parecía más bien un ticket.

̶ Mi escuela… hay una presentación y yo… si quieres… me gustaría que asistieras.

"¿Tanto para eso?" Pensó extrañado Spike, aunque era lógico el nerviosismo, después de todo acaba de terminar con su hermana, de cierto modo aquello debía ser incómodo para los dos. Pero él ya tenía mucho más en que pensar, estaba tan afligido en ese momento que no creía que existiera alguna otra emoción que pudiese sentir en ese momento, ni siquiera el estar desnudo en una plaza pública podría distraerlo de su tristeza.

Spike agarro suavemente el boleto de una Sweetie Belle que le escondía el rostro.

̶ Se que puede ser incomodo, no tienes que ir si no quieres.

El chico miro el boleto, era para el sábado en la noche, sonrió burlándose de su situación, ya no tenía con quien salir ese día, o cualquier otro.

Entonces se dio cuenta de lo obvio, si quería distraerse lo mejor era alejarse, que extraño que Sweetie Belle lo invitara a un evento donde claramente estaría su hermana…

̶ Rarity no puede ir ese día, ni mis padres, así que… por ese lado no tienes que preocuparte.

Parecía que le leyera la mente, aunque tampoco era como si su expresión se camuflara mucho.

̶ Gracias Sweetie Belle. Intentare estar ahí. ̶ le dijo con un leve gesto de manos.

Y entonces se metió en el carro. La jovencita solo se despidió con un ademan y se fue a casa de Rarity.

Un gran suspiro de alivio y una enorme esperanza nacían en su corazón.

* * *

.

 _Si, Rarity va a ser exitosa a pesar de que fue una maldita. Así es la vida._

 _Ya sé que este cap fue ultra corto y además tardado, pero estoy de visita en casa de mi abuela y mis padres están en la ciudad así que no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir o siquiera para estar en mi computadora. Con suerte en enero eso cambie. Espero que aun haya algunos lectores por ahí._

 _Muchas gracias por leer a todos. Esperen el próximo capítulo más largo._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Y bueno, me rindo con eso de contestar por PM xD Así que acá les dejo las respuestas a los que comentaron el cap pasado._

 _Me encanta que la historia le llegue a mis lectores y los haga recordar las emociones que sintieron en algún momento de su vida, aunque no sé si fue bueno o malo para Guest xd._

 _ **El Roro,** no son hermanos, y si son compañeros de cuarto, pronto explicare más a fondo su relación ;)._

 _ **Rompeordenes,** amigo créeme que se a lo que te refieres, de hecho, yo hago un guion de toda la historia antes de hacer cada capítulo, y termino deformándolo de forma inenarrable xd, y bueno, creo que me gustan los líos amorosos porque son en los que más emociones se mezclan, y cuando una persona tiene emociones todo se vuelve más significativo, es muy bello desde mi punto de vista xd. Es doloroso cuando lo vives también pero de cierta manera te da otra perspectiva de las cosas. Acá entre nos, ahora mismo estoy en la friendzone y si está bien culero. xD_

 _ **Simplex,** no sé por qué pero creo que todos tenemos un poco de Quibble en nosotros, desde que lo vi en la serie se me hizo un personaje bastante tangible para mí. Qué bueno que te agrado ese breve "spinoff" hahaha habrá más de él dentro de poco, pero no estes tan seguro de que terminara con Dashy. ¿De verdad te gustaron las CMC? Se me complico un poco darles sus personalidades a las dos que no son las protagonistas, eso sí, yo también me divertí con lo del "bar". Ya estaba planeado eso de Spike, no será la última vez que sucede, el desastre amoroso lleva a los vicios, 100% real._

 _Me gusta interactuar con ustedes. Gracias por darle su tiempo a esta historia :)_

 _¡Brohoof!_


	6. Superwoman

_Nuevo año, nuevo cap._

* * *

Los días pasan más rápido cuando alguien pierde la noción de su propia entidad y lugar en el mundo. Spike iba a la escuela, comía y dormía ya sin melancolía, pero tampoco realmente consciente de ello. Lo sucedido cuando recogió sus cosas en casa de su ex había sido algo devastador para su mente.

No sabía cómo sentirse, incluso respecto a si mismo. No entendía el porqué había aceptado tan sencillamente las condiciones de Rarity, ¿qué lo había llevado a ocultar su pesar? Cada vez que lo pensaba, se repetía, una y otra vez que ya no tenía sentido conservar "dignidad" u "orgullo" pues estaba seguro de que Rarity era el amor de su vida y si ella no iba a estar en su vida ¿qué caso tendrían esas cosas?

Pero no ocurrió así, en lugar de eso le dio a entender que él estaría bien. Fue sin pensar, sin analizar todo lo que ahora reflexionaba. No estaba seguro de porque lo había hecho, pero tampoco pensaba que fuese un error, después de todo, ya no estaba exactamente triste, solo se sentía desorientado, muy desorientado.

Así llego el viernes, una semana completa que sucedió, sin hacerlo realmente.

Llego temprano de la escuela a su casa, no había fiesta con su amigo Apple ese día, o más bien, no recordaba si así era, apenas y podía recapitular las últimas horas; ni siquiera entro a su cuarto, solo se sentó en la sala de su casa a contemplar pacientemente el techo.

De pronto una mano conocida lo jaloneo desde el hombro.

̶ Vámonos Spike.

Era Twilight, parecía haber terminado de arreglarse diligentemente, el peliverde intento inútilmente recordar en que momento había llegado.

̶ ¿Qué? ¿A dónde?

̶ Con Moondancer. Te dije que quede con ella este fin de semana. ̶ recogía sus pertenencias ordinarias para salir a la calle. ̶ Y te dije que vendrías con nosotras, te servirá de distracción.

̶ Creo que no puedo ir Twi. Tengo cosas que hacer… ̶ respondió Spike, dándole poca importancia y reanudando a su observación a la casa.

̶ No tienes nada que hacer más que sentarte ahí a mirar el techo, báñate ahora mismo y vámonos.

Era complicado llevarle la contraria a una chica como Twilight, él mismo la conocía lo bastante bien como para saber en que terminaría aquello si no hacia lo que le pedía de inmediato.

De cierta forma, Spike nunca extrañaba a sus padres viviendo con su amiga de la infancia. El hecho de que Twilight era tan madura y lo trataba a él como a su hermano pequeño o inclusive como un hijo, lo hacía sentir aun con una figura paterna cuando necesitaba.

Su historia tenía mucho de haber comenzado. Inclusive antes de que ellos nacieran, pues los padres de ambos eran amigos y por lo tanto, ellos convivieron desde muy pequeños. Twilight le llevaba dos años a Spike, pero de niños eso no es mucha diferencia, así que inevitablemente ambos fueron el primer amigo del otro y durante toda la infancia, fueron inseparables. Twilight era muy curiosa, tenía ese impulso de siempre estar haciendo o aprendiendo algo. Evidentemente la escuela era su lugar preferido pues le encantaba que siempre recibía halagos de parte de los profesores por ser tan inteligente y perspicaz.

Spike era como su compañero incondicional, la seguía por simple impulso, al haber convivido desde infantes, terminaron gustándole las mismas cosas que a ella y al ser más pequeño, aprendía mucho más de lo que se suponía debía saber a su edad gracias a su joven maestra.

Así que los primeros años de escuela fueron geniales para ambos. Siendo los primeros de su clase siempre, soñando, jugando y creciendo juntos.

Conforme los años pasaron, ambos poco a poco adoptaron su propia personalidad distinguida, la cual se diferenció principalmente por la influencia que tuvieron de sus familias. Los padres de Twilight eran muy cultos y trabajadores, le inculcaron a ella esa mentalidad de siempre trabajar duro y ser disciplinado para conseguir lo que deseas. Mientras que la familia de Spike era un poco más "correcta" lo educaron con la idea de que conseguir agradar a las personas era la clave para ir bien por la vida.

Así que en la adolescencia sus gustos se separaron levemente. Mientras que Twilight leía sobre ecuaciones diferenciales, Spike leía sobre psicología y novelas repletas de personajes complejos. Eso no basto para distanciarlos en lo más mínimo. Aunque la preparatoria los llevo a conocer nuevos amigos. Entre ellos a Rarity y Rainbow.

Pero, ¿cómo habían terminado viviendo juntos?

Bueno la ciudad era muy grande, y la universidad a la que Twilight había aspirado desde siempre no estaba nada cerca de su hogar, así que ambos se independizaron temprano con apoyo de sus padres y se fueron a rentar. Para esto, Twilight vivió un año sola, después de que Spike llegara a la mayoría de edad fue que se mudó junto a ella. Consiguieron una casa alquilada a unos minutos de la universidad, después Spike entro a otra que tampoco quedaba lejos, que curiosamente era la misma en la que estudiaba Rainbow Dash.

El peliverde estudiaba ingeniería principalmente porque tenía muchos conocidos que se dedicaban a eso. Además de que tanto como él como sus padres pensaban que era mejor estudiar algo para lo cual podría tener muchas opciones de trabajo. Sin embargo, claramente eso no era lo que más le apasionaba en la vida, de hecho no podía dejar de lado su pasión; que era la psicología, pero en esos entonces estaba bastante seguro de querer dedicarse a esa profesión.

Mientras que Twilight siempre tuvo las cosas más claras. Ella se había fijado la tarea de llegar a ser científica, así que se decantó por la carrera de ingeniería Química. En cuanto entro a la universidad, Twilight demostró tener un talento extraordinario para sus estudios, y su increíble disciplina y conocimiento le permitieron acelerar su curso un año, por lo que ahora mismo ya cursaba su maestría en Ciencias y trabajaba haciendo investigación para la universidad, cuando apenas tenía 22 años.

Fue en esta etapa cuando comenzaron a distanciarse ellos dos, más que nada por el hecho de que Twilight se tomó muy en serio el trabajo en su escuela así que no tenía tiempo para mucho más. Aunado al hecho de que el trabajo de investigación le estaba generando una beca muy redituable, así que su independencia también le había cambiado cierta perspectiva de las cosas, algo que la volvió una persona aún más madura. Pero eso solo significo que ahora estaba más ocupada, centrada en su carrera y distanciada del resto.

A pesar de eso, de alguna manera Twilight se había conseguido un novio unos meses atrás. Al parecer lo había conocido en alguna de las salidas con los compañeros de su maestría. Spike lo había tratado, era un sujeto completamente diferente a Twilight de cierta manera, pero aun así le había caído bien.

Flash Sentry, un tipo ordinario, bueno, hasta cierto punto, se dedicaba a tocar la guitarra en una banda de baja categoría. Se presentaba en bares y hoteles por lo que no le faltaba el dinero, pero lo que más le había llamado la atención a Spike de él, era la increíble cantidad de amor que le profesaba a su mejor amiga.

Flash no parecía exactamente una persona "disciplinada", era evidente que no tenía idea de lo que hacía Twilight en su trabajo, su relación era la mejor expresión de "polos opuestos" Pero cada vez que uno los veía juntos, era evidente también lo mucho que Flash amaba a la joven.

Twilight era menos expresiva. Parecía siempre más concentrada en su trabajo y tareas, inclusive cuando estaba con Flash. Ella era metódica en todo, incluyendo su relación con Flash, tenía horarios específicos para verlo y agendaba citas a la semana con el tiempo bien medido, al menos en días laborales.

En realidad Spike había estado más concentrado en su propia relación durante ese tiempo como para saber más al respecto. Pero ahora comenzaba a comparar todo lo que sabía de otras parejas en un intento de descubrir que había hecho mal o bien en la suya.

Llegaron con Moondancer un poco tarde debido a la lentitud del joven peliverde para arreglarse, lo cual evidentemente molesto bastante a su amiga. La reunión no fue tan incómoda para Spike como él lo esperaba, a pesar de que cuando cursaban la secundaria Spike nunca la trato demasiado, tenían algunas anécdotas juntos de aquellos tiempos para recordar.

Fueron a comer y luego pasaron un rato caminando en el centro de la ciudad, Moondancer se había dedicado a las matemáticas y les conto que le habían otorgado una beca para irse al extranjero ese año, además de la clásica charla de actualización. Era una chica linda, y estaba soltera por lo que Twilight intento sutilmente hacer que Spike se interesara en ella. Pero claramente aun no era el momento para eso.

Terminaron en un pequeño bar donde las chicas bebieron un par de tragos mientras Spike las "cuidaba". Alrededor de la media noche decidieron que era momento de despedirse. Subieron a la joven pelirroja a un taxi y luego Spike que no había tomado nada, los llevo a su casa. En el camino, Twilight se puso bastante elocuente.

̶ Deberías alegrarte de estar soltero ahora Spike, tener una relación no es tan divertido como parece.

Hablo mientras sostenía el teléfono que claramente estaba vibrando. Su amiga pronunciaba cada palabra de golpe, era evidente que las copas ya le habían surtido efecto y Spike se preguntaba porque no contestaba la llamada.

̶ ¿A qué te refieres Twi? ¿Hay algún problema con Flash?

Spike se había aguantado toda la noche a hacer esa pregunta, durante el tiempo con Moondancer Twilight había expresado cierta inconformidad al mencionar a su novio, y la curiosidad de Spike ya no aguanto al sospechar que aquella llamada era del peliazul.

̶ Hmmm… si, aunque la verdad es que YO soy el problema.

̶ ¡¿Cómo?!

La joven científica soltó un gran suspiro y se recargo en el cristal del auto, bastante agobiada.

̶ Creo que yo no estoy hecha para eso del amor. Flash es muy lindo conmigo, y de verdad lo quiero pero… eso de amarlo… sigo esperando el momento en que pueda decirlo estando completamente segura de hacerlo.

Bueno, eso era inesperado.

̶ No me mal entiendas, estoy feliz con él, en realidad, no tengo nada de que quejarme. Flash es atento conmigo, es detallista, es lindo y a pesar de que hacemos cosas completamente distintas, siempre me divierto cuando estamos juntos. Es solo que… Cuando veo a otras relaciones, o cuando algunas de mis amigas me platican de lo que sienten por sus novios… no sé, desearía sentirme así con Flash.

̶ Creo que no te estoy entendiendo Twi. Por lo que me estás diciendo me suena a que de verdad están muy bien juntos.

̶ Él dice que soy muy indiferente…

"Tal vez si le contestaras el teléfono no creería eso" pensó Spike.

̶ La realidad es que me cuesta mucho trabajo expresarle mis emociones. Ahora mismo, tal vez te estoy diciendo maravillas de nuestra relación, pero es solo un efecto del alcohol… inhibe nuestra capacidad de razonamiento levemente, así que hablamos sin pensar. Pero cuando estamos solos, a pesar de que me la esté pasando bien con él… no se lo hago saber, solo hacemos siempre lo que dice, en cuanto a paseos o salidas a algún lado, nunca tengo yo la iniciativa. Y eso ha comenzado a molestarle, al grado que me lo reclama.

̶ Pero Twilight, si lo estas sintiendo, ¿por qué no se lo dices?

̶ ¡Porque mi carrera es lo más importante para mí, Spike! Tengo miedo de que esta relación se torne más seria de lo que planee, que comience a pensar solo en él y no pueda concentrarme en mi trabajo. Flash no debe preocuparse por su carrera, él no tiene horarios apretados, tareas pendientes o trabajos que hacer, y tampoco es la persona más responsable del mundo. Yo tengo aún mucho por hacer en mi vida antes de pensar en una relación como la que él quiere...

Twilight parecía querer decir eso desde hace mucho, se quedó callada un buen rato, mientras Spike intentaba analizar lo que le había dicho.

̶ Si es así… ¿Por qué no terminas con él? Lo único que estás haciendo es que pierdan el tiempo ambos.

̶ No sé si podría hacerlo…

̶ Twi. Una de las razones por las que Rarity me engaño… es porque no fue capaz de terminar conmigo cuando comenzó a sentirse inconforme.

̶ Eso no pasara, y creo que… también me siento un poco insegura por otra cosa.

̶ ¿Cuál otra cosa?

̶ No sé cómo le pude llegar a gustar a alguien como Flash, y la verdad es que dudo conocer después a otra persona como él. Si termináramos, aun después de que yo logre hacer todo lo que quiero… no quisiera… estar sola…

Spike miro brevemente a su amiga, había una clara confusión en sus ojos vidriosos. La quería mucho, y le impresionaba como es que su esencia no se había alterado en nada a través de los años. Esa determinación de llegar lejos con su propio esfuerzo, pero el miedo de quedarse sola en el camino; siempre había sido algo que la atormentaba.

̶ No estarás sola Twi. Siempre estaré aquí para apoyarte.

̶ Gracias Spike… ̶ lo tomo de la mano brevemente para demostrar su gratitud. ̶ Desearía que pudiera poner una pausa a mi relación con Flash, que me esperara a que termine la maestría, el doctorado y a que tengo un buen empleo para que luego pudiésemos formar una familia juntos y vivir una vida tranquila.

Ambos se rieron ante tal comentario.

̶ ¡Espera! ¡¿Una familia?! ¿Realmente quieres tanto a Flash?

Ella solo lo pensó brevemente y respondió sonriendo.

̶ Creo que si… solo, ahora mismo no. En su momento.

Spike se preguntó si Rarity alguna vez había planeado un futuro a su lado de esa manera, Spike siempre lo había hecho, siempre había creído ella sería la madre de sus hijos, que se casarían, que viajarían y envejecerían... Si el tiempo pasara y Rarity decidiera volver con él para establecerse de esa manera, ¿él la aceptaría? Probablemente no.

Llegaron a su hogar y Twilight fue a dormir bastante cansada, Spike la miro desaparecer tras la puerta de su habitación mientras intentaba entender lo que le había contado. ¿Por qué parecía tan difícil para todas las mujeres estar en una relación formal? ¿O eran solo las que él conocía?

Luego de mucho tiempo, Spike había crecido con la idea de que para que una relación funcione lo único que se necesita es que ambas personas se quieran, y le habían enseñado que un hombre debe hacer todo lo posible para conquistar a su amada de manera que su cariño quede explícito. Había aprendido muchas formas de demostrar eso con Rarity, pero de nada había servido. Y el problema es que ahora se daba cuenta de que sin duda Flash amaba a Twilight, pero ella no podía quererlo de la misma manera.

Si él estuviera en el lugar de Flash ¿Qué pensaría? Ahora mismo reflexionaba muchas cosas, su amiga siempre había sido muy tímida con otros chicos, normalmente su único amigo hombre era él, y su hermano. Pero los otros niños la trataban mal por su forma de ser tan responsable. ¿Podía ser que debido a ese trato ahora le costaba querer al hombre que demostraba afecto por ella?

No, Twilight había superado eso hace mucho, y sin duda la forma en que lo había hecho era concentrándose al cien en su escuela. Tal vez la duda de su amiga era si debía volver a darle importancia a los sentimientos en lugar de a su trabajo. Pero, ¿Por qué no podía darle su lugar a ambas cosas y ya?

Tal vez era porque ella siempre había sido muy dedicada, y hacer una cosa sin hacerla realmente bien le causaba una insatisfacción, justo como le estaba sucediendo ahora con su relación.

Spike se acostó en su cama pensando en si debía decirle todo eso a Twilight, no sabía si él estaba en lo correcto, pero sin duda quería ayudarla. Aunque ¿Cómo podría aconsejarla sobre su relación cuando la de él mismo había terminado tan mal?

A fin de cuentas, solo podía concluir que era bastante extraña la forma de pensar de su amiga.

* * *

Por lo menos el 80% de las veces que planeamos algo, las cosas no salen exactamente como queremos, normalmente, la variación es leve y a final de cuentas obtenemos un resultado más o menos deseado así que eso no representa mucho embrollo.

Y el otro 20% de las veces las cosas se salen de control y no tenemos ni la más mínima idea de cómo carajo es que no vimos venir ese desenlace.

Así era como Quibble se sentía ahora.

Luego de su introducción con Soarin hacía ya dos semanas. Poco a poco había estado integrándolo en sus amigos y principalmente, con Rainbow. Al mismo tiempo que decidía comenzar con su plan de "admirador secreto"

Y vaya que fue complicado, Quibble se sentía inclusive un poco avergonzado de sí mismo, no podía creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Escribió una carta, llena de los sentimientos más profundos y esperanzadores que tenía hacia su musa de cabello arcoíris. No escatimo en cumplidos y admiraciones para la joven deportista, dejo salir todo en ese momento, desde los cumplidos a su esbelta figura que estaba muy lejos de encasillarse simplemente como sensual, hasta la luz que representaba su actitud energética en la vida del peligris. No tuvo necesidad de buscar inspiración en ningún lado, se dio cuenta de lo sencillo que era expresar sus emociones de esa manera y de lo increíblemente bien que fluían las palabras en el papel si imaginaba que Dash estaba ahí mismo para leerlas.

Estaba seguro de que no importaba que pasara por la mente de la chica. Esa carta debía provocar una reacción en ella. Daba igual cual fuese.

Dejarla en su mochila el mismo día que salían por primera vez con Soarin no parecía tan relevante en ese momento. Tampoco el hecho de que fueran a un billar a jugar. Le parecía inofensivo.

Lamentablemente, en cuanto su amiga tuvo algo de cercanía con Soarin, todas las ideas que Quibble tenía sobre el comportamiento de Dash frente a la persona que le gusta, se salieron de cualquier previsión posible.

Rainbow aprovecho cada instante para probarse frente a Soarin, en cuanto entraron a la sala de billar, la chica tomo la iniciativa y abordo al joven que enseguida se puso nervioso ante las directas señales de coqueteo de la peliarcoiris. Quibble jamás pudo prever eso, no se imaginó que todas las palabras de altanería de Rainbow serían ciertas, no de esa forma. Ella se la pasaba diciéndole a su amigo que en cuanto Soarin estuviera cerca, lo conquistaría fácilmente; algo difícil de creer pues normalmente apenas le mencionaban al futbolista, ella se ponía tan roja de nervios que apenas y podía articular correctamente las palabras.

Pero esa salida al billar con algunos de sus compañeros de la deportista, fue como una explosión de confianza en la muchacha. Al final del día nadie estaba muy seguro de lo que había pasado, Soarin parecía estar entre nervioso y halagado, pero más que nada confundido, y Quibble, que había puesto su carta de declaración en la mochila de la chica no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que eso ahora provocaría.

Los resultados evidentemente fueron muy diferentes a lo esperado.

El problema era que Quibble no se había enterado en ese momento, Dash no había dicho nada, apenas y había cambiado en algo su actitud después de ese día. Excepto por el hecho de que toda la vergüenza que alguna vez había tenido para ir a hablarle a Soarin había desaparecido. Desde ese día, todas las tardes habían estado pasando el tiempo con el joven, buscándolo sin cesar cada tarde y perdiendo al mismo tiempo la posibilidad de preguntar algo respecto a la carta que debía haber leído.

Pero eso no sucedía, el tiempo que tenía a solas ya no existía prácticamente y Quibble comenzó a desesperarse. Se había esforzado mucho, había tenido que tomar una gran cantidad de valor para escribir sus sentimientos, quería saber que reacción le había provocado a su amiga.

Los días seguían pasando y el joven peligris ya no aguantaba más, no tenía idea de que había sucedido con la primera carta, pero el amor que había plasmado en ella solo había abierto el enorme recipiente de emociones que tenía Quibble. Y ahora mismo dudaba poder seguir ocultándolo más.

Soarin y Dash solo jugueteaban, no había romance entre ellos, era obvio. Pero Quibble ya apenas podía reservarse los afectos exagerados por la muchacha, y en cualquier momento diría algo de más o haría algo estúpido que lo delatara, así que hizo otra carta, una continuación de la primea en la que nuevamente admiraba cada rasgo de su amada y lo llenaba de lenguaje estético y armónico en un intento de saciar sus deseos.

Cuando la llevo a la escuela al siguiente día, apenas y existía en su memoria la primera carta, no podía imaginarse que volvería a ser tan relevante de pronto.

Rainbow tenía una mejor amiga llamada Fluttershy, una chica que era de su edad y estudiaba en otra universidad, era veterinaria prácticamente pues ya se había graduado. Ese día las clases de ambos terminaron temprano así que aprovecharon para ir a verla en un pequeño parque cerca de la universidad de ellos.

Quibble solo podía pensar en el momento adecuado para meter anónimamente la carta en la mochila de susodicha. Pero el tema de conversación de las chicas lo saco de sus pensamientos.

̶ ¡Y no vas a creer la mejor parte de todo Shy!

̶ ¿La mejor parte?

̶ ¡Sí! No te imaginas lo que te voy a contar, ese mismo día, cuando salimos al billar y Soarin y yo estuvimos jugando juntos. ¡Me encontré una carta en mi mochila!

̶ ¿De quién era?

̶ Decía que era anónima, pero es obvio. ¡Soarin la dejo en mi mochila! lo deduje enseguida, él y yo tenemos toda la química del mundo. Es obvio que solo se está haciendo el interesante al escribirme esas cartas. Pero está claro que también le gusto.

En ese momento Quibble entro en pausa.

Bueno, la dificultad real resulto ser bastante increíble. Quibble apenas y sabía que hacer ahora, tenía en sus manos una carta para la chica que amaba, pero su estúpido plan de darle las cosas como admirador secreto solo había llevado a aprietos inesperados.

Dash pensó por alguna extraña razón que un tipo como Soarin había sido capaz de escribir la obra maestra literaria que él se había esforzado tanto en dedicarle. No podía creer que fuera tan ingenua. ¿Cómo podía ser que le gustara alguien como ella?

Pero ya era tarde para lamentarse, y además, estaba perdido, enseguida se dio cuenta que inclusive adoraba aquellos defectos en ella, la situación en sí, le causaba gracia. Pero ahora tenía un severo dilema. O le decía a Dash que había sido él quien le envió la carta. O se daba por vencido, no entregaba la nueva carta y dejaba que las cosas siguieran su curso actual.

No tuvo que pensar mucho para darse cuenta que no podía hacer ninguna de las dos cosas.

Quibble ya había dado el primer paso al darle la carta para empezar. No podía echarse para atrás ahora. Había otra opción: hablar con Soarin, y pedirle que él le diga a Rainbow la verdad y entonces darle la segunda carta para ver la reacción una vez que ella sepa que no ha sido el futbolista. Era una buena resolución. Soarin también había estado juntándose más con él, de hecho le caía cada vez mejor, a pesar de ser tan diferentes en personalidad, el peliazul tenía algo que lo hacía bastante carismático, en sus charlas siempre terminaba admirando la inteligencia de Quibble lo cual alimentaba su ego, y no podía negar que eso le gustaba.

Pensaba todo esto mientras caminaba junto a Dash luego de su reunión con Fluttershy. Su amiga la saco de sus reflexiones.

̶ Oye Quibble, has estado muy raro últimamente. ¿Está todo bien?

̶ ¿Qué? ¡Oh! si Dash, no te preocupes, estoy bien.

̶ Sabes que si algo pasa, puedes decírmelo, en serio. Tú me has apoyado muchas veces y no quisiera que si necesitas mi ayuda, no me la pidas. ̶ la voz de Rainbow era muy comprensiva.

̶ JA, no exageres, estoy bien, solo un poco concentrado en otras cosas. ̶ Quibble se esforzó por responder naturalmente, no podía decirle lo que sucedía.

̶ Bueno, yo si tengo algo que decirte.

No estaba seguro de si le agradaba aquel tono tan serio.

̶ ¿Qué cosa?

̶ Gracias por hacer que Soarin se acercara más a mí, en serio, no puedo creer que lo hayas logrado tan fácilmente aquel día en la biblioteca, sé que tú no eres la persona más extrovertida o sociable del mundo, y aun así fuiste capaz de abordar a un sujeto desconocido para ti solo para hacerme un favor.

Quibble se había incomodado brevemente, pero al terminar de escuchar a su amiga se relajó.

̶ ¡Oh! es eso. No hay de que Dash, somos amigos.

̶ Pero en serio, es decir, no puedo creer lo que ha estado pasando desde entonces. Él es tan… como creí que seria, nos llevamos tan bien y tenemos tanto en común... De no ser porqué tú le hablaste primero… Es que estoy tan feliz ahora mismo. No sé qué vaya a pasar…

Quibble miro a su amiga, había un brillo en su mirada, parecía que su emoción fuese tan desbordante que salía por todas las partes de su cuerpo, dándole un brillo indescriptible a todo su ser. Se veía mucho más bella de lo normal en ese momento.

̶ La verdad es que, nunca me había gustado nadie como me gusta Soarin, su forma de ser y la mía parecen encajar a la perfección, me gusta mucho físicamente y creo que también siente algo por mí, es divertido y al mismo tiempo lindo conmigo… Pero lo mejor sin duda fue lo que me escribió, en serio Quibble, creo que cuando lo leí y me imagine a él diciéndome esas cosas… No sé cómo explicar lo que sentí, fue algo completamente nuevo.

Por si las cosas no estuvieran lo suficientemente mal para Quibble. Ahora eso.

̶ Dash, pero si dijiste que fue anónima, ¿Por qué estás tan segura de que él la escribió?

̶ ¿Qué? Pues es obvio Quibble, ¿quién más podría hacerlo?

Dash se veía tan ilusionada, sin duda en su cabeza las fantasías habían llegado a niveles incontrolables. ¿Que debía hacer Quibble? Ella en serio quería al tonto de Soarin, y ahora, por su culpa había creado una imagen bastante irreal del peliazul.

̶ ¿Quibble?

̶ ¿Eh? No, si, tienes razón.

Rainbow lo miro extrañada, el pobre moreno se esforzó en aparentar que todo estaba normal mientras en su cabeza se sentía un incendio.

̶ Bueno, como sea no estaría pasándome todo esto si no fuera por ti. Cuando Soarin y yo seamos novios estoy segura de que él también te lo agradecerá.

Dash siguió hablando, pero Quibble se dio cuenta que había creído haber salido de un dilema solo para concientizarse de que estaba una disyuntiva muchísimo más grande.

Él amaba a Dash, estaba ahora seguro de ello, ¿Por qué otra razón se cuestionaba el decirle o no la verdad? Adoraba la felicidad por la que ella estaba pasando, verla así era lo que cualquiera desearía para la persona que más queremos. Y decirle la verdad implicaba destruir esa ilusión, que aunque fuese mentira, la hacía muy feliz.

Tenía que hacer algo, algo diferente, ya no podía ir a hablar con Soarin… ¿o sí?

Tal vez… podía hablar con el futbolista, pero para pedirle otra cosa… pedirle que mantengan entre ambos esa ilusión…

* * *

 **No, ser el admirador secreto, nunca termina bien.**

.

.

 _Bueno, con este capítulo metemos a Twilight a la historia, ¿qué les pareció la relación que tiene con Spike? Al menos lo está ayudando a distraerse, esperemos que no tanto como para que se olvide de su cita con su linda ex-cuñada._

 _Mientras el pobre de Quibble intenta salir de un apuro en el que se metió solito. Eso de los secretos siempre se complica demasiado. Creo que le hace falta un confidente._

 _Muchas gracias por seguir la historia hasta aquí. Espero que les esté gustando a donde va esto._

 _Brohoof!_

 _PD: Por favor si encuentran un error ortográfico avísenme, use una nueva aplicación para revisarlo y no sé qué tan fiable es._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Rompeordenes:** ¿Final feliz? Puede ser, pero aún falta para eso, me vas a odiar pero soy Jarco, así que creo que Star merece la friendzone. Nunca me han agradado esas niñas que te ven con novia y de repente ya les gustas xd. Bueno, la verdad es que Rarity siempre ha sido de mis favoritas, aún no ha terminado su papel en esta historia, no te diré nada, pero no la odies por completo. Espero que a ti no te haya pasado lo de Quibble. Haha ¡Saludos amigo!_

 _ **Simplex Cartoon 79:** ¡Si tuvo cruda! Pero pasó un día entero, la borrachera fue el viernes y fue con Rarity el domingo, así que tuvo rato para recuperarse haha, además, en todo caso siempre esta decaído así que no habría mucha diferencia. ¿Cómo te llamas en el grupo? :v deberíamos hablar por allá._

 _ **El roro:** Me siento halagado amigo, hahaha este año planeo dedicarme con todo a este fic y el otro de Spike que tengo inconcluso. Gracias por leerme bro, de verdad, has sido de los que siempre me comenta. ¡Un fuerte abrazo atrasado por el año y un saludo! Espero poder seguir leyéndote por acá, y que también tu continúes esa gran historia que tienes en pausa._

 _ **Tzeentchaos** : Concuerdo en que Sweetie se lo merece xd, pero a Rarity aún le falta mucho por hacer, quien sabe, igual y cambia con el tiempo. Gracias por leer n.n_


	7. Gotas de agua dulce

_Vamos con el capítulo:_

* * *

Spike despertó bastante irritado ese día. La indolencia de la semana parecía haber desaparecido brevemente, haber analizado tan diligente la complicada relación de su mejor amiga, lo había llevado a diversas conclusiones sobre sí mismo y sus maneras de conllevar sus vínculos con personas.

Se preguntaba porque las emociones tenían que ser tan intrincadas y penosas. ¿De que servían realmente? Twilight era su mejor amiga, sí, pero por algunos momentos Spike estuvo seguro que de no ser porque tenía una gran conexión con la joven, y si en su lugar fuese amigo de su desafortunado novio, probablemente odiaría a Twilight.

Pero nadie se tomaba el tiempo de concientizar esa empatía, ese breve momento de reflexión en el que pensaba ¿Qué estará sintiendo ella/él?

La idea de que eres la única persona que es capaz de sentir las cosas de cierta manera puede ser muy exclusiva, y no lleva a otro lugar más que a la soledad.

Twilight se veía más apurada de lo normal ese día, era evidente que se había despertado más tarde de lo que debía, los sábados tomaba clases de alemán y japonés en el centro de idiomas de su universidad, la borrachera del día anterior le había cobrado ya la cuota, y ahora corría de un lado a otro, buscando reajustarse a su horario desesperadamente.

̶ Spike, ya es súper tarde. ¿Por qué me dejaste tomar tanto anoche? Yo no soy como tú, siempre que tomo cerveza me da mucha resaca.

̶ Creí que te hacía falta un descanso, además, estoy seguro de que te sirvió para desestresarte. ̶ dijo él mientras preparaba un rápido desayuno para ambos.

̶ Tal vez por un rato, pero ahora me siento más presionada por lo tarde que es y el insoportable dolor de cabeza que tengo.

El peliverde podía estar un poco molesto. Pero no por eso sería grosero con su amiga que se había abierto emocionalmente con él la noche anterior. Sirvió el desayuno y le dio una pastilla para el dolor a la muchacha.

̶ Tomate dos de estas, te compras un café y estarás como nueva.

̶ Gracias Spike. ̶ se tomó las pastillas y luego se le quedo viendo ̶ ¿no tenías que hacer algo hoy?

̶ ¿Yo? No, me quedare a contemplar mi miseria otro rato. Tal vez compre algunas cervezas para que bebamos juntos al rato.

̶ Ja, Ja, muy gracioso. Pero si, recuerdo que me dijiste que tenías un compromiso hoy… Algo con Sweetie Belle.

Spike reacciono con lentitud, primero en un intento de recordar tal cosa, y después pensando en algún modo de ocultar que era cierto.

̶ ¡Oh! Eso… se canceló.

̶ ¿Por qué?

̶ No sé, ella me dijo.

̶ Eres malísimo para mentirme.

̶ No quiero ir Twilight. ̶ replico, levemente enojado.

̶ Spike, no seas grosero, ella te invito por una razón.

̶ Si pero, ¡es la hermana de Rarity! No quiero verla.

̶ ¿Acaso ella te hizo algo malo?

Spike reflexiono un momento, haciendo gestos exagerados.

̶ Podría haberme dicho antes que su hermana me engañaría…

̶ ¿Cómo sabes que ella lo sabía?

̶ Da igual, no voy a ir.

El chico se alejó de su amiga y se sentó en el sillón, apoyándose en sus piernas, evidentemente conflictuado.

̶ Spike, ve. Puede que te aclare las cosas. Además, siempre has sido muy valiente para eso de las emociones, más que yo. No te vuelvas un cobarde ahora. ̶ Twilight se acercó y puso ese tono maternal que siempre usaba al darle consejos al peliverde.

̶ Supongo que tienes razón. ̶ suspiro.

̶Ven, te ayudare a escoger tu atuendo, es una presentación formal ¿no? No quiero que vayas todo pandroso como es tu costumbre.

̶ ¿Qué hay de tu escuela? ¿No es tarde?

Twilight miro su celular y comprobó que ya estaba muy retrasada. Fue un poco gracioso ver como perdía toda la actitud de madurez y recobraba su característica actitud de urgencia

̶ ¡Diablos! Me tengo que ir. Arréglate bien para el evento, por lo que más quieras.

La joven salió con mucha prisa breves segundos después. Spike se quedó ahí sentado, juntando ánimos para levantarse y preparándose mentalmente para salir a la calle por la tarde. Medito sobre la ropa que se pondría, no había razón para extra esmerarse en su atuendo. No era tan importante.

* * *

Sweetie Belle revisaba con ansiedad su armario. Era ridículo, la noche de estreno había sido ayer y se había lucido completamente, habían ido su sus padres, sus amigos y Rarity, que además le había hecho un vestido hermoso y según los comentarios de sus conocidos, todos decían que ella había sido lo mejor de la noche. Aun así, ahora se sentía más nerviosa.

Ese era el día, por fin estaría a solas con Spike, cantar solo para él… bueno, más bien sin su hermana. Y no tenía idea de que ponerse o como arreglarse. No podía usar el mismo vestido que el día anterior, debía ser algo diferente, algo para impresionar a su invitado especial.

Viendo sus vestidos se dio cuenta de que todos tenían cierto parecido, algo que justo ahora comenzaba a molestarle. Siempre le había gustado vestir sencillamente, no era sofisticada para arreglarse, no usaba mucho maquillaje ni ropa excesivamente provocativa u ostentosa. Prefería ir con algo cómodo y normalmente austero.

No era como Rarity, y a Spike sin duda le gustaba más el estilo de ella. ¿Qué debía hacer?

Pensó en pedir prestado un vestido a su madre, ella era un poco más de ese estilo, pero no quería; no, tenía que ser algo especial. Quería gustarle al peliverde. Era obvio que con su simple esencia no bastaría, tenía que cambiar, hacer algo nuevo. Algo que llamara su atención.

¿Valía la pena? Claro que sí, solo era su apariencia, daba igual como luciera, no por eso ella cambiaria, y a fin de cuentas, como dicen por ahí "de la vista, nace el amor" Debía impresionar a Spike esa noche.

Pero algo de eso le incomodaba, no le parecía la mejor idea. ¿Y si aun así no le gustaba? Era tomar un riesgo, además, sus amigos decían que era bonita. Pero, ¿no tan bonita?

Mientras la chica se debatía internamente esas cuestiones. Su madre toco la puerta y se asomó con una caja.

̶ Hija, tu hermana de mando esto.

̶ ¿Hmm? ¿Qué es?

Su madre le extendió el paquete y se fue, ella solo se extrañó por un momento, pues era obvio que era una caja de una pieza de ropa. Lo abrió lentamente con curiosidad.

Dentro, había un hermoso vestido en A, era azul cielo y llevaba un cinturón marino para complementarlo y estaba hecho de una tela realmente sedosa.

Sweetie estaba confundida, no estaba segura de que fuera para ella, pues su hermana ya le había dado un vestido la noche anterior. Pero una leve nota que iba dentro con su nombre se lo confirmo.

Se sintió muy aliviada, el vestido era ideal, parecía tener estampada su personalidad, le quedaba perfecto, miro su guardarropa y se dio cuenta de que tenía el calzado perfecto para complementarlo. Aunque le pareció raro que Rarity le diera otro vestido. Estaba lista.

* * *

Había llegado un poco tarde, sin duda, la gente ya estaba toda en sus lugares y el portero lo había visto con cara de pocos amigos al llegar. No podía sentirse mal por ello tampoco, lo que pensaran de él aquellos extraños era irrelevante, le regresaba la mirada grosera a todos y también le dio igual el haber incomodado a la gente al pasar a su lugar. Realmente no tenía ningún ánimo para estar ahí, le molestaba que las personas, todas arregladas de etiqueta, lo miraran, él tenía sus propios problemas y esas personas no lo entenderían.

Llevaba mas de dos semanas sin "el amor de su vida" y cada día parecía convencerse más de que odiaba al mundo, que lamentable era su situación, que triste asumir el sufrimiento y solo enojarse por ello. Su mente se la pasaba diciéndole lo patético que era pensar así, luego le repetía lo desdichado que era, y no podía evitarse el culpar al mundo, por no darle ni una razón digna de alegrarse. Era como si todos estuvieran de acuerdo para hacerlo sentir mal.

Salió levemente de su cabeza para mirar alrededor, entonces cayo en la cuenta de que se encontraba en una especie de teatro a punto de presenciar una especie de musical de la escuela de artes de Sweetie Belle, el lugar no era muy grande, pero se veía bastante bien equipado. Su asiento estaba solo un poco más adelante que la última fila, pero tenía una buena visión del escenario.

Detrás de bambalinas una preciosa Sweetie Belle se preparaba para su número, tenía que cantar el tema de la obra, pasaría ella sola con una guitarra a cantar enfrente de un gran público, y más importante aún, en frente de Spike.

Esto era lo que la ponía nerviosa y ansiosa al mismo tiempo. La emoción de saber que estaría ahí, de poder cantar para él, era solo equivalente al miedo de equivocarse al hacerlo. De no gustarle.

Aunque claro, siempre estaba la posibilidad de que él simplemente no estuviera. Por unos momentos cerro los ojos para recordar los consejos de sus amigas, y la imagen al momento de invitarlo.

Un pensamiento desagradable paso por su cabeza. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido invitarlo el mismo día que su relación con Rarity había terminado definitivamente? "Argg. Que tonta" Pero por otro lado, Scootaloo tenía razón, no tendría más oportunidades, y había aprovechado la última.

Mientas se acomodaba el hermoso vestido azul cielo, se desilusiono levemente, el hecho de que ella haya aprovechado su oportunidad no quiere decir que Spike llegaría. No tenía caso hacerse a la idea de que cantaría frente a él hoy si no iba a ser así.

Una tenue tristeza se apodero de ella, y súbitamente fue aumentando exponencialmente. Era tan tonta, tan patética, enamorada del novio de su hermana. ¿Cómo había pasado eso? ¡Qué ridículo! Y ahora que ya no andaban, se había tragado la inocente idea de que tal vez pudiera haber algo entre ellos dos. Solo unas semanas después de que esa relación terminara. Cuanta incoherencia. Era una estúpida, ¿Por qué no podía conseguirse otro chico? ¿Por qué no podía ser otra chica linda y promiscua como el resto de las mujeres de su edad?

Se acomodó el cabello con los ojos al borde del llanto, miro el peinado que llevaba, había hecho un intento de acomodarlo como el su hermana, pero sus rizos se lo impedían, no tenía caso, ella nunca sería tan bella como Rarity.

Pero no había ningún punto en compararse, aunque no fuese suficiente para Spike, su reflejo le hizo darse cuenta de lo bien que se veía; su vestido era increíble, su maquillaje perfecto y le daba igual, ella prefería su cabello. Que más daba que fuera tan tonta, al menos aún tenía su arte, cantar. Y eso sin duda que sabía hacerlo bien.

Afuera, la obra llevaba ya casi 40 minutos y Spike ya se sentía inmerso en ella. Era una historia de crimen y romance, un antiguo amigo salía de la cárcel para darse cuenta de que su antigua amante ahora estaba con su mejor amigo, quien le dice que le roben a un capo de la mafia, ambos usan a su amiga, ya que uno de los mafiosos también estaba enamorado de ella. Los actores se notaban apasionados y la historia era muy interesante. Su malhumor se había ido por un caño. Es lo que pasa cuando el mundo te demuestra que aunque tú seas incapaz de sentirlo, hay cosas por las que las personas son felices. Y una historia ficticia hecha con dedicación era de esas cosas que sacan a uno de su terca cabeza y le hacen ver otras perspectivas del mundo.

Se alegró de que Sweetie Belle lo invitara y se rio de su propia actitud previa mientras se preguntaba en que momento pasaría ella al escenario. No la había reconocido en ningún momento entre los actores o los cantantes que habían pasado hasta ahora.

̶ Podemos sentarnos aquí.

Una leve voz femenina llamo la atención de Spike, en el pasillo junto a él una joven con su hermanito se acaban de sentar en el suelo, al parecer habían llegado algo tarde a la obra o alguien les había quitado el lugar.

La alegría temporal de Spike lo llevo a levantarse enseguida y ofrecer el asiento a la joven. Que agradeció el gesto y lo tomo sin chistar. Un cambio de telón en ese momento. Las luces se apagaron por completo y Spike se acomodó recargado en una columna del fondo para observar lo que seguía.

Sweetie pasó con sutileza al escenario. Una silla ornamentada y su guitarra era todo lo que había, pudo sentir con claridad la reacción del público a su entrada, ella se veía radiante y los efímeros jadeos de sorpresa al verla eran más que suficiente para recordárselo.

Se concentró, los nervios de lado y las notas a flote en su memoria. Luego una chispa de ilusión, solo brevemente, una mirada al público, al asiento donde se supone que él se encontraba.

Pero no estaba.

Su corazón se paró por una milésima de segundo. Fue duro, pero no podía dejar que eso interrumpiera la obra.

Sus manos se deslizaron con sutiliza por las cuerdas de la guitarra y comenzó su canto.

(watch?v=XfcyaQY40c0)

 _Hay luna creciente para mí  
Y para el loco cielito de abril  
La noche me trae claridad  
Y esta vida que se me va  
Uuuuu uuu uuuuu_

Spike estaba anonadado en las primeras notas. Su voz. La voz de Sweetie Belle… era lo más hermoso que jamás hubiera escuchado. Estaba seguro de eso, más que de cualquier otra cosa en el universo. Era como si cada palabra que salía de su boca le entrara al alma y la tocara, haciéndolo sentir nuevo.

 _Divagando se queda la pena  
Y no tiene recuerdos y quiere llorar  
Y No tiene piedad  
De pronto tropiezo  
Con el universo en el sur  
La niña y la forma de amar  
Yo te quiero despierta mí  
Hortensia demencia  
La rosa de apoco me quiere casar  
Cuando de cuando en cuando  
Me viene la pena  
Y me pongo a cantar_

 _Hay algunas cosas que decir  
Y otras cuantas que quedan por ahí  
Solo me queda respirar  
Ahora me dejaré llevar  
uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu_

La canción llego a su fin y el público solo materializo los pensamientos de Spike, alabando a Sweetie con tantos ánimos y aplausos que parecía que toda esa gente hubiera estado ahí solo para verla. Spike solo la observo con una sonrisa y una alegría que creyó no volvería a sentir en su vida.

La obra continuo solo por unos cuantos minutos después. Pero Spike ya no ponía mucha atención, y estaba seguro de que todos, al igual que él, pensaban que la hermosa cantante se acababa de robar el show.

Sweetie regreso a su camerino entre los aplausos del público y los cumplidos de sus compañeros. Lo había hecho bien, lo sabía, pero algo no estaba bien, algo le faltaba. Una ilusión rota es suficiente para nublar cualquier logro en la vida. Y ella acababa de descubrirlo. Se sentó frente a su espejo y solo se contempló a sí misma tratando de asimilar sus emociones.

Pensó en ir a buscar a Button, quería llorar, quería sacarlo todo, ahora era definitivo, no volvería a ver a Spike, lo había perdido, para siempre. Pero su amigo estaba en la cabina de audio, él se encargaba del audiovisual de la obra, así que tendría que esperar a que saliera, la menos unos minutos.

No tenía de otra, uso sus manos como almohada para su frente y dejo que sus emociones poco a poco comenzaran a brotar.

Pero no paso mucho de esto, pues la puerta sonó a los pocos segundos.

Sweetie no quiso contestar, pero tampoco quería levantar sospechas para que le hicieran preguntas innecesarias, ni mucho menos parecer engreída.

̶ Un momento. – dijo mientras se acomodaba el semblante para aparentar su plena depresión.

Pero cuando abrió la puerta, sintió que toda la luz del mundo le pegaba con fuerza en el alma, pues su día, se acababa de encender.

̶ Hola Sweetie. Solo quería pasar a decirte que fue increíble. De verdad tienes talento ¿sabes?

Spike estaba frente a ella, lo que quería decir que si había estado presente durante su canción, y ahora mismo le decía que le gustó mucho su interpretación. Sobra decir que la joven se quedó sin palabras solo mirando al chico que cada vez se sentía más incómodo ante la expresión de asombro de ella. Sin mencionar que se veía tan hermosa que lo ponía nervioso.

̶ En fin… esto puede sonar raro, pero muchas gracias por invitarme, me hacía falta algo como esto, de verdad, tu voz… me hizo sentir bien.

Estaba soñando ¿cierto? Sweetie Belle no podía articular, aquello no podía estar pasando.

̶ Bueno, creo que estas ocupada, así que me iré, me cole hasta aquí, jeje, la obra ya termino así que no te meteré en problemas. ̶ Spike termino de hablar y comenzó a alejarse.

La chica solo reacciono después de unos instantes. "tonta, tonta, tonta" se decía a sí misma, pues no había podido ni decirle gracias a Spike ante la sorpresa.

̶ ¡Sweetie!

Ambos voltearon ante la nueva voz. Era Button, que parecía llegar con prisa, corría hacia la chica, Spike se detuvo a observar por un momento.

̶ Si vin… ¡Ah! Hola.

Button parecía llevarle una noticia a su amiga, pero se contuvo en cuanto vio a Spike ahí parado.

̶ Hola, hmm… soy Spike, vine a ver la obra, conozco a Sweetie así que solo pasaba saludarla…̶ Spike se comenzó a ir, no se suponía que estuviera ahí. Pero el joven lo detuvo.

̶ No te preocupes, me llamo Button, yo me encargo del audiovisual del auditorio. ¿Te gusto la obra?

̶ ¡Muchísimo! en serio, son todos muy buenos, de hecho había venido a decirle a Sweetie que lo hizo increíble.

̶ Gracias por haber venido Spike. ̶ Sweetie por fin pudo decir algo.

̶ Lo sé, su voz es como la de un ángel ¿no crees?

Spike no supo si contestar, solo sonrió mientras que la chica se ruborizaba.

̶ Spike puedes venir mañana también si quieres. ̶ sugirió ella, evitando que la pregunta se quedara en el aire.

Él lo pensó brevemente pero no parecía dispuesto.

̶ Hmm, me encantaría pero, creo que no puedo. Lo siento.

̶ No te preocupes.

Ella no dijo nada mas pero la tristeza apenas y la pudo ocultar. Button enseguida se dio cuenta y decidió actuar.

̶ Oye, ¿en serio te gusto como canto?

Spike asintió sin dudar.

̶ En un mes tenemos otra presentación, y en la escuela tenemos ensayo los viernes en la tarde. ¿Por qué no vienes a uno?

̶ ¡¿De verdad?! Pero, ¿se puede?

̶ Claro que sí, aprovecha ahora, todos están hablando de lo bien que Sweetie canta, no me sorprendería que se volviera famosa, creo que te conviene andar con una futura superestrella. ̶ respondió el moreno, con tono bromista. Aligerando el ambiente.

̶ No exageres Button. ̶ dijo Sweetie dándole un manotazo, pero agradeciendo lo que estaba haciendo.

̶ Bueno, habría que ponernos de acuerdo, ¿tienes mi numero?

Spike se acercó y ambos intercambiaron sus teléfonos, el joven ya ni siquiera pensaba en el hecho de que Sweetie se lo podía pedir a Rarity, solo pensaba en lo mucho que quería volver a escucharla cantar.

Y luego, se fue. En un parpadeo.

̶ Eres el mejor. ̶ le dijo Sweetie a Button cuando Spike desapareció

̶ Ya lo sé. Aunque tú hiciste casi todo el trabajo, estoy seguro de que ya se enamoró de tu voz. Todos lo hacen.

Sweetie estaba feliz, siguió bromeando con su amigo mientras pensaba en lo que acaba de pasar, no había nada que la hiciera sentir mal en ese momento.

Le hubiese gustado haber hablado más con Spike. Pero al menos la había visto, y todo lo que le dijo… Sweetie Belle supo que no siempre las ilusiones son completamente ficticias.

* * *

 _Si, Sweetie canta como Mon Laferte. No, no fue amor a primera vista._

 _Spike está feliz, pero es temporal, nadie supera un coraje como él que tiene asi nada mas. Aunque ahora acaba de presenciar algo que realmente le cambio la perspectiva de algunas cosas. ¿Qué pensara hacer ahora?_

 _La cancion que canta se llama Cielito de Abril. de Mon Laferte. Por si la quieren oir._

 _Bueno, fue algo corto, espero que les haya gustado. Gracias por leer._

 _¡Brohoof!_

 _Por cierto. Los invito a unirse al grupo de FB "El rincón de fanfics, fanart y mucho más"_

 _._

 _._

 _The Faster Frogfoot: Muchas gracias por leer. De hecho Quibble es el personaje con el que también me siento identificado. Qué bueno que te guste._

 _The I Heart Revolution: Si pensé en darles a todas su romance. Pero por ahora habrá estos 3 nada mas jeje. Ya veremos si alguno termina descubriendo que tiene la razón jaja. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo._

 _El Roro: No fue tan complicado como te imaginas, en cuanto a ellos dos… no se si diría chispa pero… ¡no hagas spoilers! Jaja. Gracias por leer amigo._

 _Simplex a ti ya te conteste :v_

 _Romperodenes (Guest): Jajaja. Prefiero el Jarco porque Jackie me gusta más :B Además que es la que quiere el menso de Marco xd._

 _Bueno, muchas gracias por los cumplidos amigo, siempre me esfuerzo mucho en esa parte porque realmente es lo único que pasa en la historia. No te preocupes por Flash. Yo lo odiaba, pero ahora que lo he usado le he tomado cariño, claro, porque lo he modificado. Pero esa relación no terminara bien. Ups, Spoiler._

 _Diablos amigo, no te seguí, te lo juro, de hecho, sinceramente eso es de lo peor que se me ocurrió podía pasarle a Quibble xD. Que mala suerte tienes, a mí me paso que simplemente se hizo mensa jaja. Pero aún falta para que esta historia termine, veremos si seguimos con tu guion o algo cambian xdd_

 _Bro, tú me caes súper bien xd, cuando quieras podemos platicar. Por acá o en algún otro lado. Estoy dispuesto haha_

 _Old Grimie: un reto, pero muy placentero de escribir. A fin de cuentas son cosas que vivimos a diario y hay que darles su importancia. Es lo que mas significado tiene en nuestras vidas normales. Gracias por seguir la historia amigo._

 _Tzeentchaos: Una vez me dijieron que las personalidades esta impresas en el ADN de las personas, y por eso no cambian. Asi que tal vez tengas razón. Jaja. Aun asi, volveremos a ver a la modista, y veremos si la vida da lecciones o se salen con la suya asi sin mas. ;) Gracias por leer amigo._


	8. Atado A Un Sentimiento

**_Nuevo capitulo:_**

* * *

Spike no tenia de otra, la impresión que la voz de Sweetie le había causado era por mucho superior a la posible incomodidad que estaría presente cada vez que la viera. Después de mucho pensarlo se dio cuenta que no debía existir molestia alguna, Sweetie jamás había mencionado a Rarity, ni mucho menos parecía haber insinuado algo respecto a su ruptura, no había de que preocuparse.

Esa mañana de domingo Twilight no había llegado, al parecer se había quedado con su novio aprovechando el fin de semana. Eso le trajo recuerdos a Spike, antes la casa solía estar sola los domingos debido a que él también se quedaba con Rarity, pero no ahora, ahora estaba solo.

No estaba seguro de cuanto le molestaba eso, en realidad, no es como si tuviese muchas ganas de salir a algún lugar en específico, pero el constante recordatorio de su soledad por el silencio y la pasividad de su hogar comenzaban a abrumarlo.

La puerta se abrió de repente, y una agotada Twilight entro por ella. Lo miro con una expresión neutra y solo fue a sentarse junto a él, tirando sus cosas al suelo.

̶ Ya no sé qué hacer con esto Spike,

̶ ¿Con que?

̶ ¡Con mi relación, Spike! Flash pide mucho de mi tiempo.

Spike pensó solo por un segundo. Ella solo veía a su novio los fines de semana. Spike apenas y podía pasar dos días sin ver a Rarity cuando andaban.

̶ Creo que exageras, tu novio se me hace un tipo comprensivo en cuanto a eso. Hay novios peores.

Ella rio y se relajó más en su asiento.

̶ Bueno, no estoy segura de eso. Pero al menos sí sé que tenía cosas que hacer y estoy muy cansada como para hacer algo.

̶ Jaja, noche agotadora ¿eh?

Ella solo le hecho una mirada incomprensible.

̶ ¿Que tienes planeado para hoy tú, Spike?

̶ Nada… Bueno, estaba pensando…

̶-¡Oh! Es cierto, ¿Cómo te fue ayer en la obra?

̶ Fue… genial Twilight.

El peliverde no desaprovecho la pregunta de su amiga para explicar a detalle cada reacción que le había provocado el evento de la noche anterior. Desde sus pocos ánimos al llegar, hasta la catarsis que fue escuchar la melodiosa voz de su antigua cuñada. El entusiasmo con el que lo conto todo fue suficiente para darse cuenta que deseaba volver a ir, volver a escucharla.

̶- Así que al final Sweetie me invito a verla de nuevo en sus ensayos.

Todo rastro de cansancio o indisposición había desaparecido del semblante de Twilight, que se mostraba claramente contenta con el cambio de ánimo de su mejor amigo.

̶ ¡Qué bien! me da gusto que te haya hecho cambiar tu genio de ese modo. ̶ Spike solo sonrió ̶ ¿Y cuando son esos ensayos?

̶ Creo que me dijo que los viernes en la tarde. No lo recuerdo bien. De todos modos me dio su teléfono para confirmarle.

̶- ¿…iras?

̶ Pues, supongo que no tengo mucho que perder. Y no me molestaría para nada seguir escuchando su voz… De hecho, hoy hay otra función de su obra. ¿Vamos?

̶ Tengo que adelantar unos proyectos que se supone haría ayer en la noche. Pero ¿por qué no vas tú? Estoy segura de que le agradara la sorpresa de volver a verte.

El peliverde pareció reflexionar brevemente.

̶ Tal vez. Aunque ahora que lo pienso no sé si a ella le guste la idea. Ayer no dijo mucho que digamos.

Twilight soltó una risita.

̶ Apuesto a que se puso nerviosa.

̶ No lo creo. Pero ¿sabes qué? Voy a ir. No tengo nada mejor que hacer y la obra me gustó mucho. Sera mejor que me apresure o no alcanzare lugar.

Se levantó con prisa y un entusiasmo que no tenía desde hacía varias semanas. Twilight se alegró por él y enseguida se puso a realizar su trabajo. Spike no estaba seguro de las razones concretas que tenía, pero ya no estaba pensando mucho nada en realidad. Se había olvidado por esos momentos que esa chica que deseaba ver con tantas ansias, aún era la hermana de Rarity.

* * *

̶ ¡¿Que ella piensa QUE?!

Quibble miraba de frente al peliazul, pero estaba ausente, como si mirara la reacción de Soarin a través de un vidrio empañado ¿cómo había llegado a eso? ¿Qué circunstancias lo habían conducido por un sinfín de coincidencias improbables que lo pusieron en donde se encuentra ahora?

̶ Pero, eso es ridículo, ¡yo no escribí nada!

̶ Eso no importa Soarin, ella cree que lo hiciste, está convencida de ello.

Parecía que a Soarin le acababan de decir que tenía que aprobar el examen más importante de su vida en ese momento.

̶ Mierda… ¿y ahora qué hago? ̶ camino en círculos brevemente agarrándose la cabeza en una clásica representación teatral de ansiedad. ̶ tengo que ir a hablar con ella, aclarar las cosas.

Quibble lo detuvo en seco.

̶ ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso, ella no te gusta?

̶ ¿Qué? … Pero yo no le escribí una carta. ¿De qué serviría hacerme pasar por alguien que no soy? se va a dar cuenta.

̶ ¿Ella te gusta o no? ̶ El tono de Quibble se volvió insistente.

Soarin se sorprendió de la agresividad de la pregunta.

̶ Yo… quiero decir, Rainbow es hermosa, es brillante y genial

̶ ¡¿TE GUSTA O NO?!

̶ ¡SI! ¡Es perfecta! Por supuesto que me encanta. Pero esto no está bien.

̶ Déjalo así. ̶ se giró para ocultar su reacción ̶ No importa si es verdad o no, solo importa lo que ella piense.

Soarin reflexiono brevemente, en su cabeza pasaban miles de cortos recuerdos y se acomodaban como piezas de rompecabezas.

̶ Tú la escribiste ¿verdad?

̶ ¡¿Qué?!

̶ Diablos amigo. No… no sé qué estás haciendo, pero esto no está bien, debes decirle a Rainbow.

̶ Hey, hey, cállate, no digas eso ¿entendiste? ̶ Una fuerza superior se apodero de Quibble que de algún modo se volvió tan decidido que logro intimidar a un tipo como Soarin fácilmente. ̶ ella no debe saberlo.

̶ Quibble, si ella te gusta, no me meteré en el camino ¿de acuerdo? Pero esta no es la manera de sacarme de en medio.

̶ ¡¿Ahora de qué coño estás hablando?!

No podía dejar que Soarin lo delatara, ni siquiera ante sí mismo. Comenzó a acorralarlo; era extraño, sentía que otro Quibble se había apoderado de su cuerpo.

̶ ¡¿Cuál es tu plan?! ̶ Soarin parecía asustado. Con la clase de miedo de alguien que no comprende una mente maquiavélica.

̶ A ver Soarin, no sé qué carajo estés "entendiendo" pero esto es lo que haremos: tú no dirás nada y dejaras que Rainbow siga con la idea que tiene de ti, ella te gusta ¿no? Vas a dejar que siga creyendo que tú le hiciste esa carta y la otra que recibió ayer.

̶ ¡Estás loco! No hare eso. Diablos Quibble, ¿qué carajo te sucede?

Soarin hizo ademán de irse y el peligris comenzó a perder el control.

̶ ¡De acuerdo! de acuerdo, mira, lo hice porque sabía que ella te gustaba ¿sí? Sabía que no te atreverías a decírselo así que tome iniciativa por ti, amigo.

Quibble sabía que Soarin era tan ingenuo como para creer eso, o al menos quería creerlo.

La expresión del joven parecía esforzarse por entenderlo.

̶ Diablos amigo, no tenías que hacer eso.

El peligris se relajó, lo había creído, así parecía; o tal vez al igual que él, había decidido aparentar. No. No era tan perspicaz. Era un tonto, comparado con él. El tonto al que le dejaría a la mujer que ama.

̶ Ya se, ya sé, pero en serio Soarin, debiste ver su rostro, la ilusión con la que me habla de ti, esto la hace la mujer más feliz del mundo, ¿en serio quieres destruir eso para ella?

̶ ¿Ella se ilusiono porque yo le escribiera esto?

̶ Le gustas amigo, desde hace tiempo.

Soarin sonrió como niño, temiendo que fuese una broma pero imposible de ocultar su emoción.

̶ ¿En serio?

Quibble solo asintió, no podía creer lo hipócrita que estaba siendo.

̶ ¡Guau! entonces tengo que ir a decirle que también me gusta ¡ahora mismo!

̶ No, no, no, tranquilo, mira, esto le está encantando. ̶ Quibble freno de lleno su entusiasmo ̶ lo seguiremos haciendo así ¿de acuerdo?

̶ Pero, Quibble, yo no puedo escribir así, creo que ni siquiera conozco algunas de las palabras que tu usas.

̶ Ya se, te ayudare ¿vale? Mientras ella siga creyendo que eres tú quien las escribe, se ira enamorando cada vez mas de… ti

El rostro de Soarin se mostraba claramente incómodo.

̶ Oye, es por ella, en serio, no tienes idea de lo feliz que esta con esto.

̶ Pero… Quibble, ¿no sería mejor que supiera que eres tú? ¿Que se enamore de ti?

Quibble sentía como si su alma se desprendiera de su cuerpo, no podía soportar eso, no podía seguir pretendiendo.

̶- No seas ridículo, ella y yo solo… somos mejores amigos...

La mirada de Quibble estaba en el vacío, ya no podía ni siquiera escucharse con claridad. Su amigo lo miraba preocupado, no tenía idea de que era lo que pensaba realmente.

̶ ¿Estás seguro?

̶ Claro, lo hago para que sea feliz, eso es lo que importa ¿Entendiste?

Soarin no era estúpido, sabía que Quibble ocultaba algo, pero tampoco tenía ganas de discutirlo, después de todo, tal vez el muchacho si quería que Rainbow fuera feliz, ¿y por qué mentiría sobre el hecho de que él le gustara a ella?

̶ Yo me encargo, hare que ella se te declare inclusive, solo tienes que seguirme la corriente ¿vale?

Soarin solo asintió, ahora no estaba seguro de nada y solo quería irse.

̶ Me iré ahora Quibble,

̶ Está bien, pero no se te vaya ocurrir contarle algo a ella.

Soarin se fue, ya era tarde. Una tarde de domingo cualquiera, con esa leve sensación de que la semana terminaba, y que al día siguiente algo nuevo debía comenzar. Quibble ya no estaba seguro de reconocerse a sí mismo. Su "plan" era una completa falacia, no entendía porque se esforzaba tanto en aparentar que era real. Inclusive alguien como Soarin podía deducir que era un propósito absurdo. Pero no se veía otra alternativa, el amor era tan complicado para él. Le molestaba sentirlo, le molestaba actuar de forma tan irracional por culpa de algo que ni siquiera podía describir adecuadamente.

Un tipo de afecto que no reconocía, que le estaba provocando hacer toda esta sarta de idioteces; ¿y todo para qué? Para ver a su chica en los brazos de otro hombre. Vaya que era estúpido. Se daba razones incongruentes, diciéndose a sí mismo que prefería estar por encima de la situación, manejándola, que tal vez era muy inteligente y por eso estaba intentando manipular a ambos para que estuvieran juntos.

Sabía que era una simple excusa, que era una forma de protegerse a sí mismo. Provocándose el daño emocional intencionalmente para no quedar como la víctima. Ridículo.

Pero ya estaba ocurriendo, no tenía caso echarse para atrás. Soarin y Rainbow estarían juntos. Y él se encargaría de eso.

* * *

Los hombres piensan de una manera curiosa. Es cierto que son más visuales que las mujeres, aunque eso no significa necesariamente que sean más superficiales. Se argumentaría que el sentido de la vista simplemente es el que mejor desarrollado tienen, a través del cual interpretan casi todo a su alrededor. En este caso, la belleza que son capaces de percibir; es gracias a una simple visión que se experimentan emociones increíbles, completamente fuera de explicación en algunos casos. Pero estas no son siempre agradables.

Desde su ruptura con Rarity, Spike había evitado a toda cosa ver a su ex, incluso en las redes sociales. No miraba su contacto en el teléfono, y le había costado mucho eliminar su galería de fotos junto a ella. No lo soportaba, observar aunque fuese por un segundo su imagen le provocaba una sensación de pérdida sofocante.

Afortunadamente para él. No había mucha probabilidad de que coincidieran en algún lugar. Ambos llevaban vidas completamente alejadas una de la otra. Hasta ese día.

El peliverde bajo de su auto apenas unos minutos antes de la función de Sweetie Belle. Ya tenía su boleto, comprado unas horas antes, así que no llevaba mucha prisa exactamente, pero había otra cosa en total control de sus pensamientos.

La imagen de Sweetie Belle cantando lo asediaba con mayor intensidad conforme caminaba al pequeño teatro. No sabía porque no podía dejar de pensar en ella y los deseos de volver a oírla.

Entro al auditorio poniéndole poca atención al resto de las personas. Tomo su asiento y la obra comenzó casi enseguida, como si estuviese esperando su llegada para dar inicio.

Fue otra hora de entretenimiento brillante, otra vuelta en las diversas emociones que le habían hecho sentir solo un día antes aquellos actores. Y luego, nuevamente ella. Sola con su instrumento musical, completamente bella y desbordando una estética imposible de describir para él.

Por un breve momento, guardo la esperanza de que lo viese entre el público, que lo reconociera y le diera una simple sonrisa. Pero Sweetie parecía cantar con todo su ser, cerrando los ojos o mirando al infinito, claramente concentrada al máximo en su cantar.

El resto de la obra duro muy poco, al igual que en la ocasión anterior, Spike solo podía pensar en la hermosa musa que acababa de cantar. Por su cabeza pasaba la idea de ir nuevamente a verla y sorprenderla esta vez.

Fue curioso, termino la obra, las personas comenzaron a levantarse y una simple imagen, un segundo basto para que Spike sintiera la sorpresa más violenta de su vida.

Rarity estaba ahí. En la obra, todo ese tiempo habían estado sentados a solo unas cuantas sillas. Ella aun no lo había visto, o al menos eso quería pensar Spike.

Él la miro y supo que no había sucedido aun nada en realidad, que las últimas semanas apenas y habían significado algo en su corta existencia, que a pesar del dolor, de la indeterminación y el sentimiento de pérdida inherente. El, aun la amaba con toda su alma. Sus sentimientos no habían cambiado, estaban ahí, adheridos a su ser, como si de una espina se tratara, mirarla solo le traía recuerdos, le llevaba a un punto de deseo inmensurable en el que la ansiedad de ya no poder tocarla, mimarla ni hacerla jamás suya de nuevo, era un vacío que parecía succionarlo desde el pecho.

Sus piernas temblaron, su mente dejo de trabajar, y un montón de ideas estúpidas llegaron en un par de milésimas de segundo.

Quería correr a ella, abrazarla y que ambos se dieran cuenta que no debían estar separados. Decirle que él no quería lo que fuese que estuviese viviendo en ese momento, no quería esa soledad, esa perdición, la quería a ella. Solo a ella.

Imaginaba la reacción de Rarity de muchas maneras, la ilusión de que se diera cuenta de que nadie jamás la amaría como lo hizo él, pero todas se sentían tan irreales como la simple posibilidad de que él la buscara en ese momento. No podía hablarle, no podía decirle que la amaba. No era lógico.

Su cuerpo le respondió con firmeza entonces, como si de un autómata se tratara y se apresuró a ocultarse entre la multitud, sin perderla de vista. Parecía ir sola. Algo inesperado. La vio caminar hacia el escenario. Era obvio que iría a ver a su hermana.

Su hermana, esa chica que apenas hacia unos minutos no podía salir de su mente, ahora parecía haber pasado a segundo plano de una forma tan rápida que sus emociones de gozo previas fueron completamente irrelevantes en un segundo.

¿Cómo pudo olvidar que existía la posibilidad de que se encontrara con ella? Había sido un tonto. Un ingenuo, no entendía como había sucedido esa anunciada "coincidencia". Pero ya no importaba. Quería irse de ahí. Enseguida.

Las últimas personas salieron junto a él, que caminaba despacio y perdido entre recuerdos amargos. Pero justo gracias a eso es que alguien del staff que se apresuraba a desmontar la obra fue capaz de reconocerlo.

* * *

Detrás de bambalinas, Sweetie Belle estaba contenta, otra vez había dado lo mejor de sí en su presentación. Aunque era el último día, la asistencia fue total y tenía una gran emoción pues luego del estreno algunos conocidos le habían dicho que realmente habían impactado a la crítica y varios personajes del mundo del espectáculo ya comenzaban a preguntar por su nombre.

Una gran primera presentación. No cabía la menor duda.

̶ Bueno, fue una excelente decisión volver a verte. Tu voz, es algo magnifico de verdad, querida.

Rarity la sorprendió por la espalda. Parecía lista para irse.

̶ Rarity, que bueno que volviste a venir. En serio me agrada tenerte aquí.

̶ Yo digo lo mismo, en serio hermanita, cantas de una forma hermosa. No me sorprendería que alguna de las personas a las que impresionaste en estos días fuese algún productor famoso y te ayudara a ser una estrella.

̶ Je. Bueno, se puede soñar. ¿Vas a venir a la casa?

̶ Planeaba ir a visitar a nuestros padres. Pero creo que mejor iré a descansar a mi casa. Vengo de hablar con una agencia de crédito.

̶ ¿Cómo te va con lo de la boutique?

̶ Bastante bien. Estoy a punto de conseguir el lugar ideal y ya tengo lo necesario para la renta. Estoy muy feliz.

̶ Me alegro por ti Rarity. De hecho tenía planeado ir con Apple Bloom a cenar, quedamos en ese restauran que esta por tu antiguo trabajo.

̶ Pues te puedo pasar a dejar. ¿O te iba a dejar tu amigo Button?

Fue curioso que justo en ese instante el susodicho apareciera detrás de Rarity, parecía muy apresurado.

̶ Hablando del rey de Roma.

Pero Button solo hizo un ademan para responder su saludo. Se acercó con prisa a Sweetie y susurro a su oído.

̶ Spike. En el estacionamiento. Ya.

La joven se tardó más de unos segundos en entender ante la mirada insistente de su amigo. Rarity no alcanzo a escuchar, por lo que el silencio fue bastante incómodo. Luego de unos instantes la chica por fin reacciono y se apresuró a decir que tenía algo que hacer afuera, despidiéndose de su confundida hermana muy rápido.

* * *

Spike apenas había llegado a su auto. No podía dejar de pensar en Rarity, en lo que acaba de pasar. No dejaba de pensar en lo mucho que se arrepentía de todo. Sentía un dolor extraño, algo inefable, lleno de angustias y nostalgias de lo que pudo ser y lo que no será jamás.

No se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Se metió en su auto y solo se aferró al volante. Intentando borrar cada anhelo de la piel de su amada. ¿Cómo se supone que un hombre lidiara con el deseo?

Quería conducir, conducir sin parar hasta que algo sucediera. Encendió el motor, pero antes de que pudiese pisar el acelerador para comenzar a mover el vehículo, una mano golpeo con suavidad su ventana, despabilándolo.

̶ ¿Sweetie Belle?

La chica se veía algo nerviosa, pero la sorpresa de verla ahí fue todo lo que ocupo la mente de Spike. Se veía tan hermosa como en el escenario y tenerla de cerca le hizo titubear levemente.

̶ Hola Spike. ¿Tienes prisa?

̶ No, perdona.

El peliverde salió del auto más tranquilo. Haciendo todo lo posible por controlar las fuertes emociones que había tenido apenas unos instantes atrás.

̶ ¿Por qué no me dijiste que vendrías a la obra de nuevo?

̶ Lo siento, quería… fue algo espontaneo.

̶ No te disculpes, es solo que no te esperaba y pues… supongo que viste a mi hermana.

El asintió. Así que se trataba de eso.

̶ Espero que no te hayas incomodado demasiado. Es decir… ̶ ella tampoco parecía saber que decir. ̶ ¿Te dijo algo?

̶ No, no creo que me haya visto.

Ambos se quedaron callados, Spike volvió a sus amargos pensamientos, bajo la cabeza y el ambiente se tornó bastante melancólico.

̶ Oye. ̶ Sweetie respiro hondo, había muchas cosas que a ella le gustaría decir para no verlo así. ̶ No soy la persona para decirte esto. Lo sé. Y Rarity es mi hermana y todo, pero en serio es horrible lo que te hizo. Yo… no me gustaría que pensaras que yo también…

̶ ¡No! ̶ La interrumpió ̶ Claro que no. Y tampoco pienses que la odio ni nada. Sé que son cosas que pasan.

Sweetie se acercó más a él, sostuvo su brazo con delicadeza. Spike apenas y lo sentía. Pero fue suficiente para hacerlo reaccionar. Estaba quedando como una víctima, y por alguna razón no deseaba que ella tuviese esa imagen de él. Rarity no debía tener ya tanta importancia.

̶ Solo fue algo inesperado, en serio. No pienses que será suficiente para ahuyentarme.

La sonrisa de Sweetie Belle en respuesta a esas palabras fue tan radiante que pareció iluminar la mente de Spike.

̶ ¡Eso espero! Y no tienes de que preocuparte, en los ensayos solo te dejaran pasar a ti. Así que no tienes excusa para no ir.

̶ Jamás usaría eso de excusa para evitar escucharte. Sería tonto.

Ambos se cohibieron luego de ese comentario. Spike sentía que se recuperaba, era muy peculiar la sensación que le daba tener a Sweetie cerca.

̶ Aun pese a mis reacciones exageradas. En serio me gusto ver tu obra.

Ella lo miro, tenía otra vez ese tono de amabilidad que tanto le gustaba, una calidez en sus gestos que le provocaba una emoción incomparable.

̶ No creo que tengas reacciones exageradas. Pero ten por seguro que te invitare a todas las que haga de ahora en adelante… es decir, en las que yo participe.

̶ Eso será agradable.

La mirada de ambos se sostuvo brevemente. Spike ya no estaba seguro de poder entender lo que estaba pasando. Quería olvidar las desagradables emociones de hacía unos minutos, quería sentirse como ahora por siempre. Las palabras salieron de su boca sin pensarlas.

̶ Oye, ¿tienes algo que hacer ahorita?

¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Acababa de invitar a salir a su cuñada? Ex cuñada. Y lo peor es que la cara de Sweetie era de estupefacción. Obviamente no podía creer lo descarado que estaba siendo.

̶ Quiero decir… quería invitarte la cena, como amigos. Un agradecimiento y felicitación por tu obra.

Sí, eso lo arreglaba, ellos eran amigos desde antes que su relación con Rarity se formalizara, podía volver a ser así, bueno, solo ellos dos.

̶ Gracias Spike. Me encantaría de verdad. ̶ Sweetie sentía que volaba. Pero un recuerdo la abordo de pronto. ̶ ¡Ough! Pero. Es que ya tengo otro compromiso. Quede de verme con una amiga.

Spike no estaba seguro de si esa respuesta le dolía o lo aliviaba. Pero un suspiro muy grande se contuvo en su garganta.

̶ De hecho, mi hermana me llevara… ̶ "¿En serio dejaras pasar la oportunidad?" Pensó Sweetie. ̶ Pero podemos ir a cenar algo saliendo de mi ensayo el viernes.

Spike la miro con cautela. Acaso ella… ¿estaba emocionada?

̶ Claro, te veo el viernes entonces.

̶ El viernes. ̶ Y se despidieron con la timidez de un par de colegiales.

Sweetie se fue. Llena de una ilusión indescriptible. No sabía que había ocurrido, de qué manera o porque, pero Spike estaría en su vida. Ella lo haría olvidar su corazón roto.

Spike por otro lado no entendía bien lo sucedido. Y lo peor es que apenas se fue Sweetie Belle. Nuevamente el ánimo decayó en él. Esta vez más tranquilo se dirigió a su hogar. Tenía que encontrar un nuevo modo de olvidar a Rarity lo más pronto posible.

* * *

 ** _Spike es un tipo con suerte._**

 ** _Si solo se alejara de Sweetie se evitaría esas emociones desagradables al volver a ver a esa ex que le cuesta tanto trabajo olvidar._**

 ** _Lo que viene ahora puede ser muy probablemente un salto temporal. No muy largo. Pero si necesario para llegar al nudo de la historia._**

 ** _Bueno, lamento haber tardado. Tengo el clásico problema de inspiración haha._**

 ** _Muchas gracias por leer y a todos los que dejan sus comentarios. Brohoof!_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _The I Heart Revolution: Espero que este capítulo no te haya parecido igual de justo xD. Tal vez si lo fue. La verdad se me complico bastante por alguna razón (ando bloqueado) pero mas que "actualizar por actualizar" Quiero avanzar en la trama. Ya que en eso tienes razón. Esto sigue siendo preparación para lo que se viene. Y estará intenso hahaha. Creo que no tardare tanto en el próximo cap. Aunque muy probablemente también sea corto. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo. Te mando un saludo!_

 _Tzeentchaos: Hahaha ¿qué te pareció la nueva Rarity? Esta a nada de regresar a complicarle las cosas a Spike xD. Bueno, gracias y que bueno que te gusto la canción. Te contare algo; Todo este fic se me ocurrio escuchando a Mon Laferte, asi que habrá mas de sus canciones proximante. ¿Te gusto que pusiera asi la letra o solo debería dejar el titulo para que lo escuchen? Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo. Brohoof!_

 _Y Guest. No afecta mucho ese spoiler, espero que lo que planeo de verdad para el drama no lo puedas adivinar xd_


	9. Amarrame

El despertador sonó más temprano de lo habitual esa mañana. Claro, como se suponía que lo hiciera, una forma más de marcar el inicio en lo que sería su vida de ahora en adelante. Tenía que poner disciplina en su día a día, era necesario si es que realmente quería lograr sus metas.

Rarity se arregló con la falda y blusa más formal que tenía, no escatimo en los detalles para lograr ese aire de seriedad y seguridad que tenían las mujeres importantes de las revistas, con agendas repletas de citas de negocios y siempre con una actitud centrada y firme. Ella mejor que nadie conocía la importancia de la primera impresión, así que puso su mejor esfuerzo en tener ese punto a favor de ella en ese día tan importante.

Hoy conocería algunos personajes esenciales para la inauguración de su nueva boutique. Fue un gran favor de su antigua jefa darle los contactos necesarios, apoyarla en conseguir el local y el crédito necesario. Ella tenía sus ahorros, pero evidentemente no eran suficientes como para iniciar un negocio tan ambicioso como el que planeaba.

Luego de tener un desayuno ligero por fin se dirigió a su destino. La cita era en un popular restaurante del centro. Ella sabía que para estas cosas había que ser puntual, no exageradamente, simplemente lo necesario para dejar en claro su interés.

El camino fue una odisea repleta de mantras y pensamientos positivos. En realidad, ya tenía casi todo lo que necesitaba, la junta era simplemente el último paso para cerrar un trato que estaba ya escrito. Pero nunca se sabía que podía pasar, la mala suerte no era algo frecuente en su vida, aunque no descartaba que justamente ese día su fortuna la abandonara.

Mientras repasaba esto, se puso a observar con detenimiento el interior de su auto. Una distracción para su mente que deseaba distender el ambiente, observo cada defecto de su interior con detalle, como nunca lo había hecho. Era curioso, sus padres le habían acostumbrado a una clase de vida desde pequeña. No era exactamente llena de lujos, pero tampoco con carencias, era una niña consentida, no había duda.

Aunque cuando creció, eso de cierta forma cambio. A nadie le caen bien las chicas malcriadas que sienten que todos deben otorgarles lo que piden sin más. Ella aprendió eso a la mala, era una niña de pocos amigos. Al punto de que llamo la atención de sus padres. Quienes decidieron darle otro enfoque y comenzaron a meterla a un sinfín de actividades extraescolares. De cierta manera eso funciono, Rarity se dio cuenta que tenía talento para algunas cosas, y la satisfacción que obtenía al hacerlas cambio su actitud.

Cuando llego a la preparatoria se dio cuenta de otra cosa, además de tener la ventaja de decir que sabía hacer muchas más cosas que las que una chica normalmente a su edad, también era muy atractiva para los chicos. A estas alturas ella ya sabía usar sus virtudes para su beneficio, y este no fue la excepción.

Pero hay una gran diferencia entre conseguir un poco de admiración gracias a lo que nos gusta hacer, y aquella que obtenemos por el simple hecho de la atracción sexual. Rarity adoraba esta nueva atención a su persona, concediéndole un poder sobre el sexo opuesto que sería absurdo desaprovechar. Ya sabía que las presumidas no llegan lejos, así que dejo esa actitud de lado. Al contrario, jamás hablo mal de otra chica porque fuese más o menos atractiva que ella, tuvo la fortuna de no sugestionarse con ninguna de las relaciones que tuvo en esos tres años. Obtuvo una noción de su ventaja en la sociedad gracias a la virtud de su apariencia, y para cuando entro a la universidad, ya tenía una idea clara de que era lo que realmente le gustaba hacer.

Adoraba la moda, los desfiles, la imagen que obtenían las personas solo por cambiar el atuendo que usaban, el mundo alrededor de ese ambiente la entusiasmaba mucho. A eso se dedicaría, y poco tiempo después comenzó a hacerlo, de forma aficionada, aunque tenía la impresión de que podía irle bien, no le faltaba la inspiración. Así que en cuanto comenzó su carrera comenzó a buscar trabajos de medio tiempo donde pudiese aprender más al respecto. Una vez más, no le fue difícil, tenía un encanto natural y eso es algo que abre muchas puertas en la sociedad.

Para entonces ya era una mujer, y llegar al mundo laboral implico un gran cambio en su vida, conoció a más personas, y por lo tanto, llamo la atención de muchos más hombres y también mujeres. Durante su carrera profesional salió con mucha clase de sujetos: mayores, educados, exitosos, extraños, rebeldes, etc. Ninguno duro lo suficiente como para que ella dijera que se había "enamorado". Eso seguía siendo algo desconocido para ella. Le encantaba conocer personas, disfrutar de su cuerpo, de su vida, divertirse, pero nada más. La idea de un compromiso no le llamaba la atención en lo más mínimo. Claro, hasta que conoció a Spike…

Dejo sus reflexiones de lado al darse cuenta de que el trayecto había terminado. Llego al restaurant dos minutos antes de la cita. Entro pensando en lo rápido que había pasado el tiempo y en como los nervios simplemente habían desaparecido de su cabeza. La mesa acordada ya estaba ocupada por una mujer, los otros acompañantes llegaron poco después.

Fue una plática sencilla, 3 mujeres y dos hombres. Ella estaba ahí para convencerlos que su negocio era algo en lo que les convenía incluirse. Rarity no sufría problemas de inseguridad, jamás la había tenido, el ego es el factor más importante a la hora de un discurso. Y su vocabulario y dicción tampoco eran deficientes, en especial tratándose de persuasión.

La charla se llevó a cabo con una seriedad poco familiar para ella, no había rastro de coqueteos, de bromas o de comentarios incoherentes. Todo era negocios. Al final, Rarity quedo algo confundida, pues las expresiones de sus acompañantes no fueron del todo claras, pero tampoco le dejaron un mal sabor de boca.

Termino en el horario que ella había previsto, entrar a su auto revisando el tiempo que le quedaba para llegar a su otra cita de la tarde la hizo sentir ilusionada con el futuro. Ella, yendo de un lado a otro de la ciudad, reuniéndose con gente importante y haciendo crecer su exitoso negocio. Era una fantasía adorable. Una ilusión que debía volverse una meta a realizar.

̶

* * *

Spike dejaba atrás el edificio de su escuela, había tenido una semana ligera hasta ese jueves, nada de qué hablar en especial. Pero probablemente eso cambiaría ese día, ya que ese viernes había quedado de ver a Sweetie en su escuela. Decidió ir a visitar ese mismo día a su amigo Apple, tenía un par de semanas sin verlo, y ambos tenían algo de tiempo libre esa tarde.

Se encontrarían en las oficinas de su empresa, las cuales estaban relativamente cerca de la casa del peliverde. Por lo cual decidió ir caminando hasta ahí, aunque también le daba un poco de pena ir en aquel viejo cacharro al lujoso edificio Apple.

Siempre era un placer visitar aquel complejo corporativo, Spike sentía que le daba otro aire a su vida, uno más relevante en la sociedad de algún modo, algo que sin lugar a dudas le hacía falta en esos momentos, prefería no preocuparse ya demasiado por los pensamientos inconscientes que lo acosaban a cada segundo del día, se concentraba en el ahora, y la mayor parte del tiempo buscaba la forma de distraerse, era algo agobiante el hecho de quedarse solo en casa pensando en todas las cosas que lo deprimían.

Afortunadamente iba bien vestido para no desentonar demasiado con la muchedumbre de gente en traje y atuendos formales que siempre se observa en los distritos financieros, entro al edificio con simpleza, y solicito ver a su amigo amablemente a la chica de la recepción, luego de un filtro de seguridad ordinario observo que el joven rubio ya se disponía a recibirlo. Big Mac vestía un traje azul y caminaba con la humildad de siempre mientras salía del ascensor para encontrarse con él en la planta baja.

Pocos momentos después, ambos estaban ya en el auto de Mac, solían hacer eso, ir al coche planeando a que parte de la ciudad viajarían para amenizar su charla, pero terminaban platicando ahí mismo en el estacionamiento del edificio.

Los temas no habían cambiado mucho últimamente, su relación había sido siempre la misma: Spike hablaba, Mac escuchaba, era agradable, pocas personas dan esa sensación de confianza como el de su amigo rubio, y ahora más que nunca le hacía falta decir lo que estaba sintiendo.

Había un sinfín de cosas en la cabeza de Spike, ahora que estaba solo, muchas cosas se habían puesto en perspectiva y miles de dudas lo asediaban cada que se quedaba en silencio un rato.

̶ Tienes suerte ̶ le dijo mientras miraba el techo del auto.

̶ ¿Lo crees? ̶ Respondió él, impávido.

̶ Si, tienes prácticamente el futuro resuelto, y se ve bastante prometedor la verdad. No debes preocuparte por cosas como: ¿en dónde vas a trabajar? O ¿de qué vas a vivir? Ya tienes todo a la mano.

̶ Yo no diría eso. Si tengo que trabajar.

̶ Tu no tienes que trabajar, eso lo hicieron tus abuelos y tus padres, tu solo no debes arruinarlo.

̶ ¡Ja! ̶ Mac soltó una carcajada, era un comentario algo acertado ̶- talvez tienes razón, pero aun así, no es tan bueno como crees. Estoy atado de cierta manera.

̶ ¿Te gustaría hacer otras cosas?

̶ Ahora mismo ya no, pero en algún momento pensé en que quería otro tipo de vida, no la misma que llevaron mis padres y abuelos.

̶ Estoy seguro de que puedes hacer algo original de lo que ellos dejaran para ti. No tienes que seguir los mismos pasos, desde mi punto de vista, puedes hacer lo que quieras.

̶ Ojala fuese tan sencillo, eso de hacer lo que quiera.

Ambos suspiraron, era cierto, quizá Mac tenía muchas cosas en su vida, pero realmente, no era como si tuviera la libertad absoluta, ninguno la tenía, a pesar de todo el dinero o poder que pudiera llegar a obtener.

̶ Ojala…

Pasaron unos minutos, solo estaban callados, reflexionando sobre su pequeña charla, fue entonces que alguien salió del elevador y llamo al pelirrojo.

̶ ¡Hermano!

Era Applejack, que se acercaba algo apresurada al auto, Spike intento recordar por un momento cuanto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que hablo con ella, y se preguntó si sabía sobre su ruptura con Rarity.

Los tacones de la rubia resonaron en el estacionamiento mientras caminaba hacia ellos.

̶ ¿Puedo pasar a quedarme esta noche en tu casa? Creo que saldré muy tarde de la junta que tengo por allá. ̶ dijo una vez que llego junto a ellos. ̶ ¡Hola Spike! ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

No era algo complicado definir la relación que ahora llevaban Spike y Applejack, eran la clase de ex que simplemente dejaron de hablar cuando su noviazgo no funciono, cada que se veían platicaban brevemente, se tenían la suficiente confianza para ponerse al tanto de sus vidas, pero nada más.

̶ Hola Jack.

̶ Oye, lamento lo de Rarity, Fluttershy me conto todo, espero que estés bien. ̶ el comentario fue amable, nada pretensioso. ̶ supongo que ya sabes que pondrá un negocio, solicito un crédito al banco donde trabaja un amigo. Esta mañana me comento que se lo aprobaron.

Eso era algo que Spike casi habla olvidado, es cierto, Rarity abriría su propia tienda y él le había prometido que iría.

̶ ¡Oh, sí! había escuchado algo al respecto.

Applejack lo miro por unos segundos, parecía esforzarse por encontrar algún tono emocional en sus palabras.

̶ ¿Te quedaras en la casa esta noche? Podemos platicar para ponernos al corriente. ¡Establos! Tiene mucho que no hablamos.

Spike lo pensó por un momento.

̶ De hecho tengo otras cosas que hacer esta noche pero… supongo que si puedo quedarme, no importara que llegue un poco tarde ¿verdad? ̶ Pregunto, mirando a su amigo de reojo.

Big Mac lo miro con una sonrisa, era un cambio de planes, puesto que Spike le había dicho que solo se verían por un rato en la tarde.

̶ ¡Excelente! nos vemos al rato entonces.

Y la rubia se fue.

Después de eso, ambos muchachos decidieron ir a comer, solo pasaron a una plaza cercana, puesto que Spike había dicho que no le quedaba mucho tiempo.

El silencio de su amigo no siempre era fácil de interpretar, pero la mirada de curiosidad que le daba cada que él mencionaba algo sobre su compromiso esa tarde estaba bastante explicita.

La realidad es que quería contarle, le platico a su amigo que planeaba verse con la hermanita de Rarity ese día, lo cual no provoco una gran reacción en el rubio que solo comía en silencio, pero, nada lo hacía.

̶ ¿Estás seguro? ̶ Pregunto serenamente luego de unos segundos.

̶ Oye, tú también eres hermano de mi ex, y henos aquí.

Big Mac rio.

̶ Pero no soy una chica, y tu relación con mi hermana no fue para nada semejante a la que tenías con Rarity.

En eso tenía razón, era complicado, pero la cita estaba hecha, y el realmente quería ir.

̶ Aun así creo que podemos ser amigos. Solo… buenos amigos.

Su amigo lo miro con algo de gracias y escepticismo, Spike se sintió levemente avergonzado y cambio de tema lo más rápido que pudo.

No paso mucho más para que ambos se despidieran, de cualquier modo, se verían más noche. Algo fue diferente de esa reunión a la que habían tenido un par de semanas atrás, Spike ya no estaba melancólico, de hecho, se mostraba algo ansioso, como si estuviese emocionado. Se dio cuenta que deseaba ir a su casa a arreglarse nuevamente para ver a Sweetie, así que se apresuró para no llegar tarde.

̶

* * *

Spike llego a tiempo al ensayo, la escuela era un edificio muy peculiar, había todo tipo de personas en la entrada y a los alrededores, gente con aspecto poco común y que el joven no trato de comprender puesto que evidentemente eran artistas. Desde la recepción lo trataron muy bien y lo guiaron al salón de su amiga, creyó que sería difícil ubicarla, pero la baja cantidad de alumnos y el talento de Sweetie Belle la habían hecho bastante popular en la pequeña escuela.

El ensayo se llevaba a cabo en un pequeño salón/auditorio donde había solo un montón de butacas y algunos instrumentos musicales, no había tantos alumnos como esperaba encontrar; estaba el amigo de Sweetie que ya había visto antes, quien lo ubico en cuanto entro, ambos se dieron un pequeño saludo desde lejos y el peliverde se apresuró a sentarse entre las butacas. Dos segundos después Spike examino con más cuidado a las personas en el lugar y enseguida ubico a Sweetie Belle, parecía muy concentrada, en realidad ni siquiera lo volteo a ver, pero probablemente fue porque estaba a punto de comenzar a cantar, uno de sus compañeros comenzó a tocar una melodía con el piano y la joven entro con su voz unos instantes después.

Lo que paso después fue como un viaje para el peliverde, oírla cantar, una y otra vez, observando cómo se equivocaba, como dudaba y luego ponía todo en su voz, era una transmisión de emociones inenarrable.

Verla era igual de embriagante que escucharla, tanto que le hizo preguntarse si mirarla o escucharla eran experiencias completamente diferentes. Cerro lo ojos para intentar separarlas, concentrándose solo en el sonido de su voz. ¿Que tenía esa chica? ¿Por qué lo llevaba a tantas emociones solo con su cantar?

Spike no quería pensarlo mucho, no debía, solo eran amigos, igual que Big Mac. Lo hacía sentir bien. Más tranquilo. Una semana sin escucharla había sido demasiado tiempo, pero de cierto modo el adecuado. Hacía que toda la espera valiera la pena.

Finalmente la clase termino y Sweetie fue enseguida a agradecerle.

En cuanto la tuvo más cerca se dio cuenta de cuantas cosas deseaba decirle, la halago, incontables veces, ella solo asentía muy sonrojada, le decía que aún tenía que aprender pero que amaba cantar. Spike no perdió ningún segundo, no quería que hubiese silencios incomodos, le recordó la cita en que habían quedado y ambos se fueron juntos.

La clase había terminado a las 8 de la noche, por lo que el tráfico y ruido de la ciudad estaban a su máximo esplendor, en especial por los lares donde se encontraba la escuela, ideales para comer algo y sentir la vida de la urbe.

Solo pasaron por un bocadillo a una cafetería pequeña y luego comenzaron a caminar por ahí, la noche era fresca y despejada, los autos pasaban sin detenerse, el tráfico del final del día estaba a su alrededor. Cambiaron un poco mas y pronto se encontraron cerca del edifico Apple, el mismo lugar que Spike había visitado unas horas antes.

Hacia unos minutos que Spike no podía decir nada, pero tampoco era la clase de silencio que evitaba, era diferente, estar junto a ella en ese momento le dejaba oír con más claridad sus pensamientos.

̶ Siempre me ha gustado caminar por lugares como ese, me da una sensación de importancia que es muy satisfactoria.

̶ ¿Importancia? ¿Cómo una responsabilidad? ̶ Pregunto ella, algo extrañada.

Él la miro

̶ No exactamente, más bien, como si tuviera un propósito. Algo que debo hacer para que el mundo siga su curso. Y que solo yo podría hacer.

̶ ¿Entonces piensas que las personas que trabajan en lugares como este son las que mantienen al mundo girando? ̶ respondió ella, como desafiándolo.

Spike reflexiono brevemente.

̶ No, solo… desearía tener un propósito así, algo por lo que levantarme cada día. Que me haga sentir que mis decisiones tienen consecuencias, que estoy viviendo.

Sweetie se quedó callada unos segundos, parecía esforzarse mucho por comprender lo que Spike le decía.

̶ Pero un propósito como ese, acaba con nuestra libertad, estarías sujeto a una acción por siempre ¿y si no te llena por completo?

Spike señalo a su alrededor, al tráfico y a las personas caminado a sus costados.

̶ Sé que esas personas no son exactamente libres, tiene que trabajar día con día, mantener esa imagen de poder no es algo que se logre simplemente haciendo lo que uno quiere, hay que ajustarse a tiempos, a horarios, levantarse temprano, comer rápido. Incluso la idea de vestir siempre "bien" me parece un poco agobiante cuando lo pienso. Pero hacen eso porque les gusta, porque a pesar del tiempo que les consume, ¿Qué otra cosa podrían hacer?

̶ Eso para los que están en la cima. El resto, solo lo hace porque tienen que.

̶ Pero eso es un propósito, estar haciendo algo porque es necesario. Y no "tienen que" lo hacen porque aspiran a algo, en el futuro, de un modo u otro saben que estar ahí, haciendo todo eso, los llevara a donde quieren.

Se detuvieron, se sentaron en una pequeña banca, solo para seguir pasando el tiempo, el frio se sentía cada vez más a su alrededor, Sweetie tirito un segundo y Spike enseguida le ofreció su abrigo.

La chica observo a su acompañante después del gesto ¿Cuántas cosas más pasaba por la mente de ese chico? Quería comprenderlo, quería hacerlo sentir bien. Lentamente se recargo en su hombro, cubriéndose de la noche.

̶ Pero no es justo, las personas deberían poder buscar sus metas por muchos medios, disfrutar también el camino. ̶ Dijo ella, luego de unos segundos.

̶ Disfrutar el camino es una opción, igual que seguir un sueño.

̶ ¿Y qué clase de persona eres tú? ¿Qué clase de sueño sigues?

El miro al cielo, parecía pensar bien lo que estaba por decir.

̶ No lo sé… creí que lo sabía. Pero últimamente todo… se ha vuelto más complicado de lo que creí.

̶ No tienes que estar seguro, no todas las personas lo están.

̶ Supongo que siempre creí que lo sabía, es frustrante darme cuenta que en realidad estoy tan perdido como los demás.

̶ No tienes que presionarte, la vida da muchas vueltas, estoy segura de que en algún momento tendrás la certeza de que es lo que quieres hacer.

̶ ¡Que irónico! Querer hacer algo es una forma de seguir un camino, y estar en el forzosamente para llegar a algo. Suena a una forma de esclavitud, pero yo, que no sé por dónde ir, que simplemente siento que podría ir en cualquier dirección. No me siento libre en absoluto.

̶ Tal vez la libertad es más que el simple hecho de hacer lo que quieres.

̶ ¿Y qué crees que sea entonces?

̶ Creo que solo se tiene libertad cuando dejas de preocuparte por ella. Cuando dejas de pensar en que no debes aprisionarte y sin querer, lo haces por algo que amas. Porque piensas que vale la pena.

̶ ¿Algo lo vale reamente? ¿Existe algo que merezca la vida de las personas para siempre?

̶ Eso depende de cada quien, y sé que lo sabes, porque algunas personas deciden entregarse a algo y otras… a alguien.

Tenía razón. Sweetie tenía razón, estaba perdido porque había decidió entregarse a la persona equivocada. Y ahora que se había ido, le había quitado su propósito. Pero era ridículo ¿Cómo había permitido algo así? Era estúpido, no tenía lógica.

̶ No tiene sentido.

̶ El amor no es lógico.

̶ Tampoco debería ser tan complicado.

Sweetie lo observo, esa charla parecía irreal, no podía creer que ambos estuvieran hablando de esa forma. Se sentía raro, no porque coincidieran, sino por la forma en que parecía que uno guiaba al otro por sus pensamientos ¿Spike también lo percibía así?

̶ Solo parece complicado cuando no lo sientes, porque no es para entenderse.

̶ Tu eres diferente, eres una artista, desearía poder ver las cosas como tú.

Ambos se miraron por un segundo, ella apenas y podía soportarlo, que ganas de decirle en ese momento que solo lo entendía porque era lo que sentía por él, que todo su arte cobraba sentido cuando el al veía. Pero era claro que Spike estaba pensando en otra cosa, era evidente que no buscaba en esa conversación lo mismo que ella.

̶ Cuando te veo y escucho, me gusta mucho de verdad. Me hace sentir algo diferente, no pienso tanto las cosas.

̶ Puedes hacerlo siempre que quieras.

̶ Creo que así lo haré.

Ya no tenía más que decir, ambos se levantaron y Spike subió a Sweetie a un taxi, se despidieron comúnmente, como si aquel tipo de charlas las tuvieran siempre, era una sensación extraña por lo familiar que se sentía. Pero en cuanto el vehículo de la joven se alejó, los pensamientos de Spike se redirigieron. ¿Por qué solo era difícil comprender el amor para él? ¿Por qué el resto de las personas parecían poder jugar tan fácil con los sentimientos de los demás? ¿Acaso él podría hacerlo?

Deseaba poder hacerlo, no quería ser ya el idiota que se entregaba a una persona, quería cambiar.

̶

* * *

¿Qué se hace cuando se tiene una conexión tan grande con otra persona además de su pareja?

Bueno, Spike no es tonto, ni tampoco insensible, en realidad no vayan a creer que se está enamorando de Sweetie, en su cabeza hay un "es la hermana de tu ex" constante. Lo cual lo dificulta. En cuanto a Sweetie… bueno, ya se imaginaran, supongo que alguna vez en su vida se han ilusionado. Es igual.

Gracias por leer. Nos vemos!


	10. Language

_¿El capítulo anterior estuvo genial o que?_

.

* * *

Esa misma tarde:

Rarity aún no se recuperaba de la emoción sobre la junta que acababa de llevarse a cabo, estaba feliz, si, y deseaba aprovechar al máximo ese optimismo para llevar a cabo el resto de sus tareas del día. Aún tenía algunas citas pendientes por delante, entre contactos profesionales para dar el anuncio de su apertura y amigos que también deseaba invitar al evento.

Eso la llevo a pensar brevemente en Spike. Le había dicho que la visitaría en su nueva boutique en cuanto abriera, realmente quería verlo ahí pero no estaba segura de que tan correcto sería invitarlo…

De pronto un leve golpe en el vidrio la saco de sus pensamientos.

Afuera estaba uno de los hombres con los que se acababa de reunir, si no se equivocaba su nombre era Caramel, tenía una expresión mucho más relajada que la que mantuvo durante la junta. Rarity se dio cuenta que era bastante atractivo.

̶ Lo siento, olvide decirte que necesitaras el contrato de la renta del local para el papeleo del préstamo.

Rarity se sintió extrañada brevemente, eso ya lo sabía, pero era claro que aquello solo era un excusa para ir a hablarle, lo que confundió a la joven, pues apenas unos minutos antes ese hombre no había mostrado ni el más mínimo interés en ella.

̶ Si, bueno, supongo que si me lo autorizan. ̶ Respondió con gentileza, no estaba segura de que actitud adoptar.

̶ Perfecto, ya verás que todo avanzara sobre ruedas en los próximos días, espero poder asistir el día de la inauguración.

Ahora ya sería tonto no ver las claras intenciones del moreno. Rarity había cambiado, o al menos eso pensaba en se momento, la idea de coquetear con ese hombre hubiera sido algo normal, pero ahora, después del ambiente que había tenido en la junta, no estaba segura de que decir, estaba soltera, pero…

̶ ¡Faltaba más! Claro que le enviare una invitación.

̶ Me parece perfecto, y por cierto, háblame de tu. Te llamare personalmente para seguir con proceso en el banco. Cuídate.

Aquello fue raro para ella, no estaba segura de como debía llevar esa parte de su vida, no estaba segura de que es lo que quería. Después de todo, apenas habían pasado unas semanas desde que termino con Spike, no se sentía tan sola como para ya buscar alguien más con quien salir, en realidad, comenzaba a dejar de necesitarlo.

Afuera, Caramel caminaba a su auto unos metros más adelante, donde lo esperaba su chofer, preparado para abrirle la puerta

Caramel estaba seguro de una cosa: aquella era la mujer más atractiva que había visto en su vida, tenía que ser suya, de un modo u otro.

No es que aquello representara un reto realmente, era un sujeto atractivo, tenía dinero, y estaba seguro de que una chica como ella debía ser abierta a los "buenos ratos" sin compromisos. En su cabeza se formó la idea de un reto, y más que nada, saboreo la satisfacción de lo que sería un experiencia con una mujer como ella.

̶ ¿Viste a esa mujer, Hayseed? ̶ Se dirigió a su chofer una vez que llego al auto

Su colega se había quedado parado desde hacía varios minutos,

̶ ¡Oye! ¡Reacciona! ̶ insistió mientras le daba un fuerte zape que resonó en la cabeza del joven.

̶ Lo siento Caramel… guau, no puedo creer lo hermosa que era esa chica.

̶ Si, definitivamente me tengo que acostar con ella ¿no crees?

Hayseed era su chofer, no era un sujeto muy interesante en realidad, solía darle siempre la razón a su jefe, el cual siempre lo menospreciaba. Aunque claro, no es como si el tuviera las agallas o la personalidad para que fuese de otra manera. Pero esta vez su reacción al comentario de Caramel fue algo inesperada. Le echo una mirada curiosa, algo así como miedo y enojo.

̶ ¿Que?

El chico intento controlarse, conocía a Caramel. Conseguía a la mujer que quisiera, pero esa chica, era diferente, no le gustaba la idea de que la usara como a cualquier otra.

̶ No, no es nada.

̶ Bueno, su teléfono debe estar por aquí en algún lugar de estos contratos, búscalo, la llamare en la semana.

̶ Pero jefe. Creí que ya salía con su amiga Apple. ̶ Intento desviar la atención de cualquier modo.

̶ ¡Ya te dije mil veces que esa rubia ingenua no es mi novia! Tiene un trasero sensual y a diferencia de ti, no cuestiona lo que le pido. No hay nada formal ahí. Aprende de una vez Hayseed, con las mujeres, compromiso es solo otra palabra para fracaso.

El joven no dijo nada, ya estaba acostumbrado a darle la razón a Caramel. Pero aquella mujer no abandonaría sus pensamiento próximamente.

.

* * *

Sweetie Belle abrió la puerta de su casa con cada célula de su cuerpo de pausa, era como si el mundo entero se hubiese detenido. La experiencia que acababa de tener no solo la había llenado de un sentimiento de felicidad casi inconcebible, sino que también provoco que su imaginación se echara a volar incansablemente.

5 segundos luego de dejar atrás a Spike, ella ya se había imaginado más de 100 maneras en las que podría llevarse a cabo su siguiente cita. Ya no existía remordimiento alguno por que fuese su ex cuñado, no había nadie más en la ecuación, lo que sentía estando junto a él, era algo más allá de la vida diaria, no se veía afectado por el mundo a su alrededor, era como si solo existieran ellos dos. Y eso era una emoción inigualable.

Su teléfono sonó en medio de la habitación interrumpiendo su catarsis, la joven solo tuvo que darle una mirada para saber que se trataba de su amiga Apple Bloom.

̶ ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo te fue en tu cita? ̶ Pregunto la pelirroja sin darle más preámbulo.

Sweetie solo dio un suspiro.

̶ Pues…

Sweetie intentó calmarse, aunque claro, eso era casi imposible en ese momento, pero aun así trato de darle un resume adecuado de la noche a su amiga. La explicación derivo en un montón de análisis improvisados de la joven cantante, comentarios sobre cada aspecto que le gustaba del peliverde, detalles que no fueron del todo importantes en el momento. El tema de su charla no se lo especifico, pero si le dio algunas pistas sobre lo relevante que había sido.

Apple Bloom no decía mucho, al principio parecía emocionada a través del auricular, pero poco a poco se quedó en silencio. Luego del breve resumen de Sweetie, solo le dijo 3 palabras que pusieron de golpe a la joven en la tierra.

̶ No te ilusiones.

Sweetie se detuvo brevemente, sintió algo de enojo primero, pues en un arrebato emocional pensó que su amiga le decía eso porque tenía celos de su felicidad, pero instantáneamente se calmó y reflexiono mejor esas palabras. No debía ilusionarse, después de todo, aunque se la hayan pasado tan bien, ella no le dijo a Spike lo que sentía por él. Y aunque el peliverde la había halagado por su voz, tampoco dijo nada sobre sentimientos.

̶ No lo hago

̶ Estas imaginando cosas que aún no pasan Sweetie, no lo hagas. No sabes lo que él esté pensando. Hay muchas cosas pasando alrededor de los dos.

Se quedó callada, era cierto, estaba ilusionada. ¿Pero cómo podía evitarlo? Spike siempre le había gustado y cada segundo que pasaba con él lo volvía más y más agradable para ella. Era la persona indicada ¿Por qué tenía que ser complicado?

Pero esa conexión en su charla, era algo que nunca había sentido antes, algo tan fuerte que era imposible que Spike no hubiese sentido también…

̶ No me importa, me gusta cómo me hace sentir, y no es solo porque yo lo quiera ver, sé que también él se da cuenta de nuestra química ¿Por qué otra razón haría lo que hace? ̶ Protesto la chica unos segundos después.

̶ Solo… no quiero que salgas lastimada, Spike viene de una ruptura difícil ¡Le pusieron los cuernos Sweetie! ¡Tú hermana! No es algo que desaparecerá de su cabeza así como así.

̶ ¿Pero que tal y si? No digo que lo vaya a olvidar, solo digo que lo puede dejar atrás.

̶ Es por eso que te pido que no te ilusiones, no puedes predecir todo lo que hará. Hoy se quedara en mi casa, acaba de llegar, y mi hermana también estará aquí.

Eso sorprendió a Sweetie, solo sabía de otra ex novia de Spike, y esa era Applejack. Pero, de acuerdo a lo que tenía entendido, su relación había acabado en buenos términos hacía ya mucho tiempo.

̶ Ellos dos solo son amigos. ¿Insinúas que debería preocuparme?

̶ Eran amigos cuando Spike estaba con Rarity. No sé qué pase ahora, pero estaré con ellos. Me tengo que ir. Cuídate Sweetie.

La llamada termino, y las mariposas en el estómago de la chica comenzaron a revolotear con violencia, ya no estaba segura de si esa sensación era placentera.

̶

* * *

Spike llego con un montón de cosas en la cabeza a la casa de la familia Apple. No estaba seguro de que haría esa noche, no tenía ganas de festejar nada, o de embriagarse en dolor. Solo estaba pensativo.

Applejack fue quien abrió la puerta, su presencia ahí sorprendió por un segundo a Spike, pero luego recordó su encuentro esa misma tarde. Lo invito a pasar, parecía estar llegando igual que él, llevaba su atuendo de trabajo.

̶ ¿Vienes del trabajo?

̶ De una junta, fue en un hotel más allá de los suburbios, creí que terminaría más noche, por eso quise pasar a quedarme en la casa en lugar de regresar a mi departamento en el centro.

̶ Que bueno, Mac me dijo que ya ha pasado un largo rato en que no los visitas.

Ella solo asintió mientras llegaban al comedor de la casa.

̶ Supongo que te pondrás a beber con mi hermano como siempre. Quién lo diría Spike, comienzo a pensar que eres una mala influencia para Big Mac.

̶ No creo, en realidad no tengo muchas ganas de…

̶ ¡Es broma! sé que hace falta un poco de alcohol de vez en cuando, y tú más que nadie tiene razones para querer olvidarse del mundo un rato. ¿Te importa si me les uno?

Spike miro a la rubia algo extrañado, era cierto que tenía mucho que no la veía, pero su actitud no solía ser así, ahora se mostraba mucho menos seria que de costumbre.

̶ Supongo que si a tu hermano no le importa está bien, además, estaría bien que me contaras todo lo que has hecho últimamente.

En el cuarto de entretenimiento, Big Mac estaba sentado bebiendo una cerveza y observando su celular, claramente esperando, había algo de música de fondo y varias botanas y botellas como de costumbre

Ambos amigos se saludaron, Spike espero alguna pregunta sobre su cita con Sweetie Belle, pero el pelirrojo no dijo nada, ya que Applejack no los dejo solos jamás.

Durante la siguiente hora hubo un montón de charla típica de amigos, gracias a las bebidas alcohólicas, las risas no faltaban y todos pasaban un buen rato. Spike poco a poco fue dejando de lado el debate mental que tenía. No estaba exactamente "borracho", solo lo suficientemente alcalizado para perder un poco la vergüenza y fue entonces cuando decidió preguntar algo interesante a la rubia.

̶ Oye Applejack, por cierto ¿tu estas saliendo con alguien?

La rubia se mostró levemente decaída con la pregunta, miro a su hermano que no dijo nada y luego contesto.

̶ Bueno, en realidad no, ahora mismo no. ̶ Pasaron unos segundos en los que nadie dijo nada, ella miraba hacia el suelo y luego siguió hablando. ̶ Salía con un chico, era muy agradable conmigo ya que nos conocíamos hace mucho, tuvimos algo que ver hace poco, pero… un día simplemente me dijo que solo éramos amigos…

Spike entendió que no era el mejor momento para preguntar al respecto.

Pasaron más horas, el ambiente no se recuperó del todo y luego de un rato Mac se levantó y decidió irse a dormir, Applejack se quedó sola con Spike. La rubia bajo el volumen de la música, a esas alturas de la noche era evidente que ya había una cantidad considerable de alcohol en su cuerpo. Se aproximó a Spike que no sabía que decir y comenzó a contarle.

̶ La verdad es que también me he sentido muy mal por lo que paso Spike, sé que no se compara con perder a una novia con la que llevabas más de un año, pero… ese chico, no sé, me ilusiono de cierta manera, y a pesar de que aun seguimos siendo amigos. Yo no entiendo que es lo que hago mal para que no desee estar en una relación conmigo. Se la pasa diciéndome todo el tiempo que formalizarlo es inútil y que no está listo para un compromiso de ese tipo, pero yo sé que solo dice eso para salir con otras chicas siempre. Y yo soy una tonta porque no soy capaz de dejar de sentirme mal por ello.

Spike la miro preocupado, pensó que se echaría a llorar en cualquier momento.

̶ ¿Por qué ya nadie quiere una relación formal, Spike? ¿Por qué todo tiene que ser casual? ¿Qué hay con las personas que formamos vínculos de ese tipo aun?

Se acercó a ella.

̶ No es tu culpa Applejack, solo es una forma de ver las cosas, no todos son así.

Applejack disminuyo aún más la distancia entre ambos, recargándose en su hombro.

̶ ¿Y si si lo es? ¿Y si debemos ser así, y los que estamos mal somos nosotros por no adaptarnos a ese tipo de relaciones? ̶ Le dijo, mientras volteaba su rostro para quedar cara a cara.

Aquel comentario vino acompañado de una mirada que no le agrado en nada a Spike.

El clavo sus ojos en los de la rubia, tenía una disposición evidente, estaba dolida, como él, tal vez era culpa del alcohol que ambos pensaran que debían consolarse entre ellos y era una buena idea. Spike solo debía dar el primer paso. Pero no podía, no sabía porque, su cuerpo estaba inmóvil ¿acaso debía besarla? No estaba claro que es lo que quería ella, mientras que en su cabeza solo había confusión. Podía intentarlo, lo sabía, acostarse con ella esa noche, pero ¿que significaría eso? Era por despecho, una noche para no sentirse solos. ¿Valía la pena?

¿Y si lo hacía y se arrepentía? pero podría ser peor no hacerlo, ¿quién estaba perdiendo más?

Era un montón de confusión, Applejack también debía estárselo cuestionando, porque no se había movido en más de un minuto. Finalmente, antes de que Spike pudiera hacer algo, ella bajo la mirada y volvió a recargarse en su pecho.

̶ Desearía ser así, poder cambiar. Tener sentimientos solo ha servido para hacerme daño.

Spike ya no quiso decir nada.

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _Si, esto continúa._**

 _A veces me pongo a pensar en cuantas casualidades convenientes le pasan a Spike, pero supongo que es lo que hace a la historia, y no tiene mucho sentido cuestionármelo._

 _En fin, lo que mas me ha dificultado esta historia es meter a los personajes, cada uno debe ser desarrollado a su modo, al menos esa es la idea, pero a la hora de la redacción siento que falta algo mas para dejar claro su personalidad. Es lo malo del OoC supongo jaja._

 _En fin, gracias por leer. Se que es corto. Pero está cortado. Tengo más ya escrito, solo que me he entusiasmado y decidí ya subir esto._

 _¡Se viene más de Quibble y su friendzone!_


	11. Iris

_**Nuevo cap**_!

* * *

Quibble se miró a sí mismo en el espejo con preocupación. Sentía nauseas, un agotador cansancio mental y algo que solo podía reconocer como un nudo constante en la garganta

En su mente había mil pensamientos contradictorios, uno tras otro tras otro. Ya no sabía exactamente cuál era realmente su voluntad y cual era otro patético intento de auto flagelarse por placer.

Ver a sus amigos se había vuelto insoportable. Salir con ellos, insufrible. Todo como resultado de sus propios planes.

Soarin y Rainbow eran oficialmente una pareja, desde hacia algunos días, no estaba seguro de exactamente cuando, simplemente habían llegado de la mano un día y todos comenzaron a hacer preguntas cuyas respuestas eran obvias. Lo esperaba, ciertamente, pues el mismo había dirigido ese romance desde la sombra de Soarin. Pero aun así no pudo evitar la sorpresa en aquel momento, quedarse brevemente petrificado y odiar con cada célula de su cuerpo a Soarin.

Su amigo peliazul había dejado de poner peros a la idea de Quibble, aceptaba cada cosa que le había dicho sin chistar, solo hubo un par de cartas más, luego fueron simples consejos y al final uno que otro comentario a Dash para que las cosas fluyeran más rápido. Porque podía hacerlo, los dos confiaban en él, y a pesar de que podía empujar a ambos en la dirección opuesta, había decidido hacerlo de modo que ambos estuvieran felices.

Era ciertamente patético. Porque ahora mismo se sentía tan miserable que cualquier recuerdo de felicidad en su mente era tan borroso como distante. La melancolía y la incomodidad eran todo lo que había quedado para él, todo el tiempo, todos los días, sin parar.

No sabía qué hacer, lo hacía feliz saber que todo era gracias a él, pero las cosas simplemente se habían vuelto insoportables. ¿Lo peor? Rainbow no paraba de hablarle, parecía más entusiasmada con Soarin ahora, y todo el tiempo hablaba de él. Ya no le era posible aguantarlo.

Lo curioso había sido el comportamiento de su amigo, que decidió que debía regresarle el favor y se esforzaba en buscarle una chica entre sus amigas, pues gracias a sus consejos: "estoy con el amor de mi vida" como solía repetirle incontables ocasiones cuando estaban solos.

Otro problema era que los amigos de ambos no eran tan diferentes, así que pronto se volvieron muy unidos gracias a la pareja, y Quibble era el único inadaptado, incapaz de tolerar más de 10 minutos viendo a Dash con su novio, terminaba retirándose de las conversaciones cada vez más frecuentes entre el grupo de amigos.

Ya no sabía qué hacer, tenía que cambiar aquello de un modo u otro, no había duda. Debía dejar de hablarle a Rainbow, ya no necesitaba aconsejar a Soarin, él podría solo. Era su momento de irse.

Pero no podía, y esa era la cuestión. No quería apartar a Rainbow de su lado a pesar del daño que le hiciera. Y ahí estaba ahora. Soarin lo había invitado ese viernes a una salida con todo el nuevo grupo de amigos. Irían a comer juntos saliendo de la universidad. Quibble podría haber rechazado a Soarin sin mayor problema, pero Rainbow también iría, y ambos le insistían para que no faltara a esa reunión. ¿Y como podría decirle que no a Rainbow?

Y aun así, era imposible que se preparara para ver toda la tarde juntos a Rainbow y Soarin noviando. Apenas habían llegado a la plaza comercial donde comerían y él ya se había ido a meter al baño para poner en orden sus ideas. Ahí es donde se encontraba ahora, mojándose la cara y tratando de convencer a su imagen en el espejo de que debía quedarse ahí hasta el final. De que se tenía que acostumbrar a ver a esos dos juntos. Porque la idea de alejarse de Dash era simplemente inconcebible.

Finalmente abandono el baño pensando que lo mejor que podía hacer para seguir pretendiendo era actuar de la forma más normal posible. Y tardarse una eternidad solo por estar "pensando" no era exactamente un comportamiento ordinario.

Llego al lobby de la plaza solo para encontrarse con Fluttershy que también había sido invitada por parte de Rainbow, como siempre. Parecía ser la única que lo seguía esperando. Esa chica era siempre tan amable, es por eso que le caía bien a todos.

̶ ¿Y los demás? ̶ Pregunto con algo de aspereza en la voz. Aun no se recuperaba del todo del nudo en la garganta de hacia nos momentos.

̶ Se adelantaron, dicen que ese restaurant se llena muy temprano así que querían apartar el lugar.

̶ Oh, ya veo. Gracias por esperarme.

Ella solo le dio una leve sonrisa y comenzaron a caminar en dirección a su destino, Quibble no se llevaba muy bien con Fluttershy, solo la había visto un par de veces a pesar de que era la mejor amiga de Rainbow. Sim embargo le parecía una chica muy agradable y por un breve instante se planteó la idea de hacerse su amigo a fin de tener una aliada poderosa. Pero dejo ese pensamiento enseguida, no tenía nada en común con esa chica, y tampoco era el mejor para intentar iniciar una conversación.

̶ ¿Estas bien? ̶ Le pregunto luego de que este la mirara de reojo mientras trataba de pensar en algún comentario para matar el silencio.

̶ ¿Qué? Si, ¿por qué?

̶ No, por nada.

¿Acaso era muy evidente su conflicto interno? No le gustaría que la amiga de Rainbow se diera cuenta de algo, debía esforzarse en fingir mejor.

̶ ¿Te cuento algo? A mi hermano le gustaba mucho Dash. ̶ Soltó ella de repente. ̶ Lo invitamos a venir hoy, pero no quiso, supongo que si le afecto la idea de ver a Rainbow con su novio.

"Mierda" fue lo único que pensó Quibble ante ese comentario, era sin duda una indirecta hacia lo que probablemente estaba dejando demasiado obvio Quibble. Debía decir algo que lo dispensara de toda duda...

̶ Que mal, recuerdo a tu hermano, fue a la fiesta de su cumpleaños ¿no?

̶ ¡Sí! es verdad, se conocieron, aquel día Zephyr te tenía muchos celos.

"Maldita sea" Era indudable, ahora lo estaba provocando.

̶ No tenía porque, Dash y yo solo somos amigos.

Quibble sintió algo desagradable al pronunciar esas palabras y la fuerza con la que las dijo provoco que Fluttershy lo mirara brevemente, tenía una expresión muy inocente.

̶ Lo sé, pero Rainbow nunca se había juntado así con un chico antes. De verdad te tiene mucha confianza, como a pocas personas.

Eso ya lo sabía él, no necesita que otra persona le recordara lo especial que era su relación con Rainbow. Sabía que ella lo apreciaba como a nadie nunca antes, que había llegado a conocer cosas de su personalidad que tal vez nadie más imaginaria de ella. Aun así, eso no significaba nada, pues no lo sacaba de la categoría de amigo.

̶ Lo se… ̶ fue lo único que alcanzo a articular

Fluttershy se le quedo viendo unos momentos. Parecía que quería seguir hablando, decir algo más. Eso comenzaba a fastidiar a Quibble, no le agradaba esa mirada que le echaba, ¡se compadecía de él! como si observara a un perro callejero.

Odiaba eso, que lo vieran débil, en especial una persona que apenas y conocía ¡que sabía ella de él? ¡Nada! no tenía derecho a pobretearlo o preocuparse por él como si fuese un ser indefenso. Esos pensamientos lo llevaron a maldecir su mala actuación, lo cual lo llevo a detestar las fuertes emociones que lo delataban a pesar de sus esfuerzos por no demostrarlas. ¿Por qué debía de tener esas emociones tan fuertes? ¿No podía dejar de lado sus sentimientos? Dejar de sentirse mal por algo tan banal como ver a Rainbow con alguien más, una relación que el mismo promovió en un intento de asesinar ese sentimiento en su corazón de una vez por todas.

Pensó en lo trágico de su situación, era otro hombre más caído en la friendzone. Recordó varios de los libros que algunas vez leyó. Y se sintió aun peor, era tan cobarde en comparación a los hombres de esas obras. Inclusive Werther había sido más apasionado, tanto que se había suicidado por el amor que sentía. Pero él no, él era incapaz de hacer algo, simplemente le parecía que nada valía la pena si no estaba seguro de que ganaría algo realmente.

Deseo no haber conocido a Rainbow, que ella desapareciera, así él no tendría ese nudo en la garganta cada que tenía que verla. De esa forma ella no hubiese alterado su perfecta existencia, libre de preocupaciones indeseadas. De preguntas sin respuesta.

¿Por qué el?

¿Por qué no yo?

Él ya sabía cuan estúpido era cuestionarse ese tipo de cosas, pues "no puedes convencer a nadie de que el mango sabe más rico que el plátano", es solo una perspectiva, todo el amor era una simple y maldita perspectiva. No tenía fundamento lógico, si fuera así, Rainbow estaría con él, con alguien que la entiende y tiene muchísimas más probabilidades de hacerla feliz a largo plazo.

Estaba convencido de eso, de que ellos dos eran el uno para el otro. Pero incluso sabía que esa idea era estúpida. No existe tal cosa. Solo estaba alterado, nublado de su juicio por completo.

Reflexionaba todo eso en el breve camino por la plaza comercial junto a Fluttershy. Abstracto en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta de que ya habían llegado y al mirar a la joven se dio cuenta de que esta parecía acongojada por alguna razón.

"me tiene lastima" pensó nuevamente.

Y no pudo evitar odiarla brevemente.

Frente a ellos, sus amigos estaban ya a punto de entrar a comer, Rainbow a un lado de Soarin que no había dejado de ser el tonto maniquí que había sido desde el principio, era como un maldito niño, todo el tiempo a merced de los deseos de Dash que no dudaba en empujarlo a situaciones incomodas todo el tiempo, y con eso Quibble se refería evidentemente a expresiones de afecto típicas de novios.

Rainbow observo a Fluttershy llegar a la fila con Quibble y le llamo la atención el rostro de tristeza que vio en ella, por un momento pensó en que su amigo le había hecho alguna grosería, pero se dio cuenta que este parecía completamente ajeno a ella.

Siempre que podía salir invitaba a Fluttershy, era el modo en que seguían siendo amigos, a pesar de eso de que ya no llevaran juntos ninguna actividad. Aunque el problema de toda la vida seguía siendo el mismo: la joven veterinaria no se llevaba muy bien con los hombres, y en el grupo de amigos de Rainbow siempre había mayoría de hombres.

Quiso acercarse a ver qué le sucedía pero uno de sus amigos termino de contar un chiste y pudo escuchar como Soarin se arrancaba a risas.

Volteo a verlo, no podía evitarlo, adoraba a ese hombre como nunca lo había hecho, estaba como hechizada por cada uno de sus gestos.

Aun no podía creer del todo como es que habían pasado las cosas, un sentimiento que tampoco era algo conocido para ella: la sensación de no estar segura de haber ganado por completo, sentía esa inseguridad, pero era de un modo fantasioso, pues más bien temía que en cualquier momento despertaría y todo habría sido un sueño

Pero no era así, o al menos, no había pasado. Aunque eso no le quitaba lo irreal a las cosas.

Ella siempre había sido muy confiada, muy segura de sí misma, excepto en lo que se refería a los chicos, pues desde pequeña aprendió que ser una especie de chica ruda no era exactamente lo que un hombre buscaba para tener una relación. En otra ocasión su confianza la había llevado a decir sus emociones sin miedo, pero el rechazo bajo dichos como "te veo como otro amigo" o "creí que te gustaban las chicas" la hizo dudar de sí misma bastante. Así que mejor dejaba eso de lado y se esforzaba en cosas que no dependían de la estúpida perspectiva sexista.

Tampoco es que tuviera resentimiento con los chicos, al contrario, le encantaba estar con ellos, pero eso del romance, siempre intentaba ignorarlo.

Pero Soarin, diablos, él sí que había hecho que olvidara todo eso. Desde que lo vio le había parecido atractivo y le había llamado la atención porque tenía gustos parecidos a los de ella. Es algo que todos intentan encontrar, pero Rainbow no estaba segura de que tan compatibles podrían llegar a ser, fue gracias a Quibble que ahora estaban así.

Lo entendía a medias, ella no era la clase de novia normal por así decirlo, se la pasaba retando a Soarin a cosas insignificantes todo el tiempo, era como un compañero de juegos para ella y adoraba el hecho de que no importaba que fuera, siempre se divertía con él. Siempre terminaba mas enamorada de ese chico tan encantador.

Estaba enamorada, no le cabía duda, deseaba lo mejor para Soarin, no se cansaba de verlo todos los días, no tenía miedo de compartir sus pensamientos con él y era cada día, la primera persona en la que pensaba.

Jamás se hubiera imaginado que una persona podría hacerla tan feliz.

Para cuando dejo de soñar despierta, ya estaban comiendo en el restaurant.

̶ Apuesto a que termino de comer antes que tú.

̶ Eso es imposible.

̶ Ya lo veremos

El resto de sus amigos hacia más amena la tarde, Fluttershy parecía haber llamado la atención de algunos y ya platicaba con un par. Y Quibble estaba disfrutando la comida.

Le agradaba que su amigo la acompañara, casi no salía con ellos en grupo, eso le recordó algo. Se acercó a Quibble y llamo a Fluttershy para que ambos escucharan

̶ Por cierto chicos. Pinkie me dijo que habrá una fiesta la próxima semana en casa de Twilight.

̶ ¿Es por lo de su proyecto? Ya me había comentado algo. ̶ Inquirió Fluttershy enseguida.

̶ Si, al parecer está muy segura de que le darán el lugar así que vamos a celebrarlo. ̶ Volteo a ver a su amigo que parecía haber perdido interés en el comentario repentino ̶ Tienes que venir, Quibble.

̶ ¿Qué? No, sabes que no me gusta ir a fiestas.

̶ Vamos, fuiste a la de mi cumpleaños.

̶ No conozco a nadie además de ti.

̶ Va a estar Soarin, y también conoces a Fluttershy.

La chica levanto su mano tímidamente para resaltar su presencia.

Este solo suspiro.

̶ Por favor por favor por favor.

̶ Está bien, está bien, pero no esperes que sea el alma de la fiesta.

̶ Con que estés ahí será más que suficiente para mí, vamos a hacer que conozcas un poco mejor al resto de mis amigos. Por cierto. ¡¿Ya decidieron que película veremos?! ̶ Dijo levantado la voz para llamar la atención de los demás.

Quibble solo la admiro mientras se maldecía por ser incapaz de negarle algo.

.

* * *

Spike salió de la casa de los Apple temprano al otro día. No le dio muchas vueltas lo que había sucedido la noche anterior por el simple hecho de que apenas y lo recordaba, además de que la resaca que sentía al momento de despertar solo le dejaba pensar en que deseaba llegar a su casa y acostarse de nuevo.

Si algo era característico de los Apple en general era lo poco que les afectaba el alcohol siempre, sin importar cuanto tomaran al otro día no tendrían ninguna muestra de cansancio o desgaste. Era inhumano.

Applejack se ofreció a llevarlo a su casa, Spike no se negó, no tenía muchas ganas de lidiar con el transporte público con el mareo y dolor de cabeza que tenía.

̶ ¿Sabes Spike? creo que nos hace falta salir más seguido, tú y yo.

Spike no escuchaba con toda atención, iba medio dormido así que solo asintió con la cabeza a lo que sea que le estuviera diciendo.

̶ Tal vez de esa forma podremos ser un poco más desinhibidos ¿qué dices? Hoy en la noche vayamos a tomar algo.

Spike quiso rechazarla amablemente pero solo negó con la cabeza

̶ Bueno, tal vez no este sábado, pero si próximamente. La verdad mis amigos de trabajo salen muy seguido, yo me la pasaría en antros y bares de no ser porque tengo más responsabilidades que la mayoría de ellos. Y no tengo intenciones de descuidar el legado que mis padres…

No estaba seguro de en qué momento llego a la puerta de su casa, el discurso de Applejack solo quedo en el limbo pues Spike no aguanto despierto más tiempo y solo recordaba estarse despidiendo de Applejack en medio de la promesa de que se volverían a ver pronto.

Cuando despertó en su sofá mal acostado ya eran más e las 4 de la tarde, tuvo un leve sentimiento de desorientación más allá de su mareo, ya menos intenso. Frete a él, estaba Twilight impasible, pero observándolo directamente como si esperar que despertara

̶ Hola.

Fue lo único que dijo.

̶ Hola. ¿Hace cuánto que estás ahí?

̶ No tanto como piensas.

Spike se incorporó para sentarse y estirar el cuerpo levemente.

̶ ¿Estas bien? ̶ Le pregunto, luego de bostezar ruidosamente.

̶ Si, solo estaba pensando.

̶ ¿En qué?

̶ Es una larga historia.

Spike volvió a relajarse en el sillón

̶ Cuéntame

̶ No, no sé si quiero hablar de eso.

̶ Si lo mencionaste quiere decir que deseas decirlo, mejor cuetéamelo a mí. Sabes que puedes hacerlo.

̶ Es que me he equivocado… con una persona.

̶ ¿Es otra vez sobre Flash?

̶ No. Es alguien más.

̶ ¿Quién?

̶ ¿Recuerdas que estoy trabajando en un proyecto para beca?

̶ Si.

̶ ¿Y qué te dije que tengo que compartir el laboratorio de pruebas a cierta hora con otra chica?

̶ Recuerdo que me comentaste algo al respecto.

̶ Ella… no me caía nada bien, me deba muy mala espina.

̶ ¿Y luego…?

̶ Intento robar mi proyecto. Y la atrape.

Ambos se miraron, y Spike se dio cuenta de que en realidad Twilight decía aquello como si no fuera importante ahora.

̶ ¿Qué hiciste?

Ella se levantó y repitió lo que llevaba diciéndole desde hacía un par de días antes de seguir con la plática.

̶ Por favor no olvides que esta semana es la entrega de mi proyecto Spike, es para la beca más importante en ciencias del país, debo dedicarme mucho a los detalles finales esta semana, así que creo que necesitare que tu prepares la comida diario y por favor mantén limpia la casa. Estaré todo el día en la escuela.

̶ Está bien Twilight. ̶ Dijo este

̶ Y recuerda que próximo domingo será la entrega de resultados, ya le he dicho a Pinkie para que invite a todas mis amigas. También invite a Flash. Realmente espero ser el primer lugar, es un bono económico muy grande, podríamos comprar una casa propia o un nuevo auto.

̶ ¡Eso sería genial Twi! Pero… ¿qué tan difícil esta la competencia?

̶ ¡Ah! no hay nadie de quien preocuparse, estoy segura de que mi proyecto será el ganador.

Spike se quedó callado brevemente mientras escuchaba que la chica preparaba algo en la cocina.

̶ ¿Vendrá Rarity a la casa?

̶ No creo que quiera venir, aun si Pinkie la invita, y seguro lo hará.

̶ Si decidiste invitar a esa chava desmadrosa primero que al resto realmente debes querer festejar, será interesante.

Comento Spike luego de recordar a la más fiestera y extrovertida amiga de Twilight.

̶ Ya lo creo.

Salió de la cocina con una taza en las manos y volvió a su lugar.

̶ Café ¿tan tarde?

̶ Debo estudiar toda la noche y me siento un poco agotada.

̶ ¿Ya me vas a decir que fue lo que paso?

Ella puso tranquilamente su taza en la mesa de centro y se cómodo recargando su rostro en su mano.

̶ Supongo que no afectara mucho que te lo diga. Resumiéndolo, mi compañera llego este mismo semestre a la escuela, al parecer es una chica prodigio, aunque claro, ella me lleva un año así que no tanto como yo.

̶ Modesta como siempre.

̶ Como sea, desde que comencé a trabajar con ella las cosas fueron un poco… incomodas, es una chica muy lista en cuanto a la escuela se refiere, es aplicada, inteligente y no se conforma. La verdad es que es tan buena como los mejores.

̶ Se parece a ti.

̶ Tal vez. Pero al menos para mí, ella me parecía un poco hipócrita

Spike abrió los ojos demostrando interés.

̶ Siempre era amable… pero no se sentía natural ¿me entiendes? La clase de persona que te llama amigo un día y después te apuñala por la espalda sin remordimiento. En fin, supongo que yo tenía razón, mi falta de confianza en ella aumento cuando la asignaron conmigo al laboratorio. Siempre que le preguntaba me decía que no planeaba participar por la beca y la mayoría de los días se mostraba interesada en lo que yo hacía.

Sinceramente al principio trata de no ser grosera, ya he sido prejuiciosa en otros tiempos y no me llevo a nada bueno. Pero con el tiempo ella hizo cada vez preguntas más específicas sobre mis experimentos y comenzó a desconfiar; así que intente apartarla un poco.

Su actitud cambio entonces, en clase se esforzaba por competir conmigo, y de pronto comenzó a hacer cosas en el laboratorio solo para ver mi reacción ante ellas, lo sé porque eran simples experimento sin mayor razón de ser más que las de observarse.

Las cosas fueron empeorando cuando me di cuenta de que no le hablaba a nadie más en la universidad, durante el tiempo que nos llevamos era la única "amiga" que tenía, otras personas comenzaron a decirme que era una chica muy rara y que no me descuidara cerca de ella.

En fin, un día llegue al laboratorio más temprano de lo habitual y ahí estaba ella, era extraño, pues parecía sorprenderse en extremo por mi llegada, así que se me ocurrió revisar mi computadora y lo encontré, había hecho copias de mis últimos documentos del proyecto.

Nunca me había sentido tan enojada Spike. Quise acusarla con las autoridades primero, pero ella me detuvo, le grite mucho y ella también me grito al principio, pero al ver que simplemente no tenía forma de defenderse fue cuando me sorprendió.

Se puso a llorar, como… a mares, de verdad, nunca había visto a alguien desmoronarse de ese modo, comenzó a rogarme que no dijera nada, que la entendiera, que estaba desesperada.

Su llanto me hizo sentir mal, es la verdad. Le dije que no la acusaría, pero que me prometiera que no intentaría nada más. Ella me prometió que no sería así, que ya no participaría en el concurso por la beca, pero que por favor no le contara a nadie lo sucedido.

Luego de eso… todo cambio

Comenzó a hablarme de nuevo, en el laboratorio, actuaba como si quisiera pedir disculpas a cada comento, en fin no quise despreciarla. Aceptaba sus preguntas sin ser grosera, tampoco le conté a nadie lo sucedido ni la chantajeaba con hacerlo.

En realidad, comenzó a mostrarse diferente, más… verdadera por así decirlo. Ya no hacia preguntas sobre el proyecto, en lugar de eso me hablaba de ella, no sé por que pero comenzó a contarme cosas de su vida.

Yo no quiera ser su amiga ¿sabes? La escuchaba por educación, pero conforme pasaron los días, creo que empezó a sentir empatía por ella y empecé a comprenderla. Me di cuenta de que su actitud de antes, no había sido su culpa.

Twilight se detuvo con una expresión perdida en el rostro, Spike pensó que estaba recordando la escena.

̶ ¿Qué pasa?

̶ Es que recordé esa frase sobre lo fácil de juzgar al malvado pero lo difícil de entenderlo

̶ Claro…

̶ Es en serio, Starlight lo ha pasado muy mal en su vida.

̶ ¿Así se llama?

̶ Si.

̶ Bueno, ¿qué fue lo que te conto?

̶ Ella suspiro y volvió a dar un sorbo a su café.

̶ La verdad es que… eso no es de tu incumbencia.

̶ ¡¿Qué?!

̶ Ella me lo ha estado confiando todo este tiempo, y le ha sido muy difícil decirme esas cosas, lo sé, no tiene a muchas personas en su vida y creo que me ha aceptado como una de las pocas, no estaría bien que yo traicionara su confianza y te platicara todo lo que me ha dicho.

̶ Si ya me has contado hasta ahora, ¿cuál sería la diferencia?

̶ Bastante.

Spike solo bufo, pero lo entendía.

̶ Bueno, ¿vendrá a tu fiesta?

̶ No creo, pero si estará en la ceremonia del concurso, tal vez te la presente.

̶ No puedo esperar. ̶ Comento Spike, con falso entusiasmo volviéndose a recostar en el sillón.

.

* * *

̶

 ** _Personajes y más personajes, personajes por doquier._**

 _¿Y ustedes como se olvidan de esa persona que simplemente parece nunca va a corresponder sus sentimientos?_

 _Bueno, este cap estaba en el anterior, excepto lo de Quibble, que me dio la excusa perfecta para dividirlo, recuerdan que les dije que las dos historias se cruzarían en el futuro, ya no tarda en llegar ese momento. ¿Qué se imaginan que pasara si ambos muchachos se conocen?_

 _En fin, que bueno es estar de vuelta con inspiración. Espero que sea suficiente para llegar al final esta vez._

 _Gracias por leer. En especial a ti "The I Heart Revolution" Tus comentarios siempre son muy acertados y que bueno que sigas aquí. Yo vivo en la Ciudad de México, pero una de mis mejores amigas es de Catemaco, Veracruz y he visitado por allá. ¡Igual te mando saludos!_

 _Brohoof!_

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _PD. La verdad, Starlight me gustaba_ _mucho al principio, pero odio que se robe el protagonismo en la serie, y que sea como una Marie Sue. Ya vieron los especiales de EG?! Pareciera que se esforzaron mas en su diseño a propósito para hacerla ver mejor! Cada vez me choca mas, asi que tal vez sea por eso que le he dado un papel tan… mejor no les digo por que seria spoiler._

 _Ya pues, Saludos._

 _PD2: OH es cierto! Trabajo en un collab de fanfic con mi amigo Piollo. Es sobre limestone Pie, si les gusta la aventura y algo mas fantasioso al estilo de The Walking Dead, pasense por sus fics, solo están mal escritos al principio xD, lo prometo._


	12. Torn

Spike apenas y había puesto algunas cosas en orden en su cabeza. No es que no hubiera pensado mucho las cosas, las pensaba demasiado y el problema es que jamás llegaba a nada. Por todos lados a su alrededor las personas lidiaban con las mismas emociones que tenía él de forma distinta. Algunos eran más capaces que otros para afrontarlas pero al final de cuentas, se dio cuenta que todos parecían estar luchando una pelea en la que nadie gana. Las personas no cambian, ni por amor ni por ninguna cosa, nadie lo hacía, así que ¿para que esforzarse en entender a los demás?

Toda esa semana lo estuvo pensando en repetidas ocasiones, tal vez no cambiaría nunca su forma de pensar, tal vez estaba condenado a buscar una persona en su vida. Era lo que creía, lo que lo hacía feliz, al menos, cuando la tenía. Siempre había sido un chico más emocional que el promedio. De hecho no recordaba una época en su vida en que no estuviera enamorado de alguien. Siempre había una chica por la que suspiraba, la cual se volvía su razón para levantarse cada mañana… Ya no está seguro de que aquello fuera algo bueno.

Y es que sin duda la depresión que sufría ahora mismo era culpa de esa falsa ilusión. De la decepción que le había llevado el descubrir que no existen tales cosas como las "almas gemelas"

Ya lo había sufrido, ya lo había llorado incluso .Pero, ¿Ahora que? Estaba cansando de los arrepentimientos, tenía que hacer algo, y pronto.

Ahí es donde no podía evitar mirar a las personas a su alrededor nuevamente. Los consejos que venían de las personas que, desde su punto de vista, lo entendían menos. Esos consejos eran los que más en serio se estaba planteando ahora.

"Consíguete a alguien más"

¿Cuantas veces se había preguntado cómo es que había personas capaces de decirle "te amo" a una persona luego de una semana de conocerla, para después de 2 meses estar con alguien más como si nada?

La realidad es que despreciaba a esa gente, y ahora que lo pensaba, ni siquiera estaba seguro de porqué. Tal vez era la sensación de que al ser tan ligeros con sus emociones, menospreciaban las de él. Ya daba igual.

"El domingo habrá una fiesta en mi casa" se había repetido el ultimo día de la semana. Era su oportunidad de un cambio. "Conoceré gente nueva, alguien que me haga olvidarla"

Un leve golpe en el hombro lo despertó de su ensueño, aún estaba en la escuela. Era viernes, pero era temprano, y la clase que acaba de terminar le daba el tiempo necesario para ir a desayunar con sus compañeros, Garble era el que lo invitaba, como siempre, podría decirse que era con el único que se llevaba realmente "bien" en su salón.

Al caminar por los pasillos de la escuela miro los rostros conocidos de sus compañeros de carrera, imaginando que clase de personas serian cada uno de ellos. No podía evitar la soberbia de pensar que daba igual, nadie lo entendería, nadie era tan listo. Pero en realidad eso no le servía de nada, deseaba ser entendido, deseaba que alguien le dijera que hacer.

Y no cualquier persona, no, quería que fuera una mujer, una mujer que lo volviera a hacer sentir como antes, alguien que fuera nuevamente dueño de sus pensamientos para ya no tener que pasar tanto tiempo reflexionando en su sufrimiento.

Y esa mujer imaginaria tomo forma… la misma forma de siempre.

Por un momento imagino a Rarity caminando por su escuela, y todos los recuerdos de las veces que eso sucedió lo asediaron. Siempre tan bella, contrastaba de forma magnifica con su alrededor. Tenía la mala suerte de estudiar ingeniería, y todos saben que la población femenina no es muy grande ahí. Así que su amada era como un ángel, que bajaba del cielo a caminar entre la plebe. Si, así era siempre, a Spike le causaba un poco de gracia ver como su novia atraía tantas miradas, que el pasillo de la escuela se volvía su pasarela personal. Algunos incluso le hacían gestos de aprobación al muchacho.

̶ ¡Ya deja de pensar en ella!

Nuevamente su amigo lo saco de su trance. La imagen en su cabeza desapareció y volvió a la "dulce" realidad.

̶ No pensaba en ella, solo… pensaba.

̶ Si claro. Ya supérala amigo, ya paso más de un mes.

Spike sonrió con ironía. ¿Qué era un mes? Nada, si, decían que el tiempo lo cura todo, en tal caso estaba seguro de que necesitaba más de un mes.

̶ Intento hacerlo. ̶ Trato de ser optimista. ̶ Pero no encuentro lo necesario para distraerme de forma permanente.

̶ Creí que tu amigo el millonario te mantenía bien entretenido. ̶ Aquel comentario era parte burla y parte en serio.

̶ Bueno, tampoco puedo emborracharme todos los días.

̶ Ya se, ya se, y la escuela supongo que tampoco te sirve de mucho.

Es cierto que tenía una responsabilidad y tal vez debía concentrarse en eso. Tal y como lo había hecho Rarity… Pero apenas cursaba los primeros semestres de su carrera, no había mucho que hacer, además de que a principio de curso se había asegurado de meter a los profesores menos… "exigentes". De esa forma la escuela le quitaría menos tiempo y podría estas más con… Que estúpido.

̶ Pues no, el próximo semestre me asegurare de cursar con el profesor más pesado, eso me mantendrá ocupado.

̶ Y mientras tanto te pasas las tardes lamentándote. ̶ Spike solo asintió flojamente con la cabeza. ̶ ¿No has vuelto a salir con la chica que me dijiste? La cantante.

Claro que Spike le había contado a su amigo Garble sobre la cita que había tenido con Sweetie Belle, pero no le había dicho que era hermana de su ex. Eso solo habría conllevado a burlas y preguntas innecesarias.

̶ De hecho, se supone que la veré hoy.

̶ ¿Ya te la tiraste?

Cuando se pasa el suficiente tiempo entre hombres se espera esa pregunta siempre que se habla de alguna mujer. Spike siempre había estado con Rarity así que solo le había tocado responderla una vez antes.

̶ Pues… no. No es esa clase de relación.

̶ Tal vez no para ti, ¿pero como sabes que no es lo que ella quiere? Digo, se ve que le gusta tenerte cerca.

Aquella ya sería una plática de burla, no le molestaba, y le daba la oportunidad de fantasear levemente. Sweetie era linda, casi tanto como Rarity… pero, no, simplemente no.

̶ Dices que no olvidaras tan fácil a tu ex, pero vas por buen camino, salir con otras chicas, besarlas, cogértelas… eso te ayudara.

̶ Puede que tengas razón, pero no con esta chica.

̶ Entonces busca otra.

Spike hizo como si mirara a su alrededor buscándola.

̶ ¿Aquí? ̶ Pregunto sarcásticamente, había solo hombres a su alrededor.

̶ Pues si quieres, no te voy a juzgar.

Ambos se rieron.

̶ Puedo presentarte a alguien, es… buena onda.

̶ Tal vez… ¿es tu amiga?

̶ Algo así… es prima de un amigo. Es bonita, saldrá con nosotros la próxima semana, es el cumpleaños de mi amigo y seguro estará ahí.

̶ ¿Y cómo sabes que esta soltera?

̶ Porque le encanta rechazar tipos como tu…

Eso hizo sonreír a Spike y fue la forma perfecta de despertar su curiosidad.

̶ ¿La próxima semana? ¿El viernes?

̶ Así es. Saliendo iremos al centro. ¿Vas con nosotros? Ira la mitad del salón. Y algunas amigas de la escuela de contaduría.

Antes solían invitarlo siempre que había salidas de ese tipo, pero antes estaba con Rarity y claro, ella tenía prioridad.

̶ Claro que sí.

̶ Debierais invitar a tu roomie también, para que la felicite personalmente por lo de su beca.

La forma lasciva en que Garble dijo eso le hizo ganarse un golpe en el hombro de parte de Spike, pero solo era una broma, solían molestarlo con eso.

̶ O podrías invitar a tu amigo el empresario y que nos invite algo.

̶ Eso podría ser…

Ambos sonrieron.

̶ Pues bien, ve ahorrando algo de dinerito, porque estará bueno. Y con suerte tendrás algo más que una borrachera.

.

* * *

Starlight era una chica ansiosa, no podía evitar el estresarse siempre que ayudaba a Twilight, en especial por lo cerca que estaba el día de la presentación de su trabajo.

̶ ¿Estas segura de que a esa hora estará bien? Puedo levantarme más temprano si quieres, y no es necesario que pases por mí. ¡Podría tener todo listo antes de que llegues al auditorio!

̶ Starlight, relájate, la cita es a las 12, con que lleguemos una hora antes estará todo bien, y estamos dejando todo listo para evitar andar con las prisas ese día. Le contesto su amiga con voz serena mientras escribía a toda prisa en su computadora.

̶ Está bien, es solo que no me gustaría que algo fallara de improviso y todo el evento se vea arruinado ¡y que pierdas la beca por mi culpa!

̶ Eso no va a pasar, créeme que si no me dan la beca podrá ser culpa de cualquiera menos tuya. Me has ayudado muchísimo.

Ella se sonrojo.

̶ Gracias, pero… es lo menos que podía hacer…

Aun se sentía culpable, no podía evitarlo, es verdad que le alegraba ahora llevarse bien con Twilight, y que sin duda mucho había cambiado desde el día en que decidió darle una oportunidad. Pero todo había sucedido solo porque ella había intentado robar su trabajo en primer lugar.

̶ Espero que no me estés ayudando como penitencia, te pedí tu apoyo porque somos amigas.

Siempre le decía eso. "Amigas" la verdad es que tenía tanto que nadie la llamaba así.

̶ No, claro que no.

Twilight por fin se paró y fue hacia ella. Siempre absorta en sus pensamientos.

̶ ¿Terminaste el circuito? ̶ Le pregunto mientras echaba un ojo a su mesa del laboratorio.

Si, ya está todo conectado ¿estas segura de usar estos tiristores? Siempre me han dado más confianza los 515.

̶ Para el trabajo de rectificación es mejor usar estos, confía en mí.

Twilight examino todo y fue a por su libreta para anotar en su lista todo lo que ya tenia preparado.

̶ Bueno, el prototipo está casi listo, voy a ensamblarlo. Pero, ya son casi las 8, ¿por qué no te vas a casa tu Starlight? Ya me has ayudado lo suficiente hoy, si tienes tiempo mañana, te marco para ensayar la presentación.

̶ No te preocupes, me quedare hasta que te vayas.

̶ ¿Segura? Es viernes en la noche.

̶ No tengo nada mejor que hacer. ̶ Contesto ella algo irónica.

̶ ¿Y no se enojaran tus padres? Llevamos toda la semana quedándonos hasta tarde, no quisiera causarte problema con ellos.

̶ ¡Ja! como si les importara…

Twilight se dio cuenta de que no debió tocar el tema. Iba a disculparse pero la puerta del laboratorio se abrió justo en ese momento.

̶ ¿Flash? ̶ Pregunto enseguida Twilight, muy sorprendida.

̶ Hola linda, ¡sabía que te encontraría aquí!

Al chico que acaba de entrar, Starlight nunca lo había visto antes, pero enseguida supo de quien se trataba, pues su cabello azul rebelde y su estilo rockero que tantas veces habían usado para describirlo eran inconfundibles, era el novio de Twilight.

̶ ¿Que haces aquí? Te dije que tenía que trabajar hasta tarde. ̶ Pregunto violentamente Twilight luego de que el joven se acercara a besarla brevemente

̶ Emm… no, no me dijiste nada, llevo toda la tarde intentando contactarte.

Era cierto, el teléfono de Twilight había sonado varias veces durante el día, pero ella solo lo ignoraba.

̶ ¡Pues porque estoy trabajando! El domingo tengo que presentar el proyecto y debía ponerme seria el respecto, no tenía tiempo para charlar.

̶ ¿Y no podías simplemente contestar con un mensaje que estarías aquí todo el día? Twilight, ya es viernes ¡llevamos toda la semana sin hablar!

Starlight no tenía que ser una genio para notar la tensión en el ambiente, lentamente fue hacia su mesa a hacerse mensa y pretender que trabajaba en algo del circuito.

̶ ¿Que querías que te contestara? ¡Si te lo dije desde el sábado pasado!

̶ Me dijiste que etarias trabajando en tu proyecto en la semana, ¡no que no querías verme en lo más mínimo!

̶ ¡Flash! No me vengas con eso, sabes que esto es importante para mí, y sabes que requiere de mi tiempo, ¡es mi responsabilidad!

Las voces de ambos cada vez se alzaban más y Starlight comenzó a sentirse nerviosa. Estaba acostumbrada a oír gritos por sus padres, pero no sabía si en este caso debía meterse.

̶ Y tampoco me has dicho nada sobre el evento, te dije que te llevaría y ni siquiera me dijiste a qué hora es. ¿Acaso no quieres que vaya?

Twilight bufo y Starlight vio de reojo que evitaba mirar a Flash, ambos parecían al borde del llanto.

̶ Si no quieres verme, si no quieres que este contigo ahí, dímelo y ya ¿vale? Pero al menos hazlo, y no me ignores pretendiendo que se me olvide, porque no lo hare. ̶ Las palabras del joven fueron lentas y parecían darle fin a aquello.

̶ ¡NO es eso! ¡¿Si?! ̶ Twilight ya estaba llorando ̶ ¿por qué no…? ̶ Las palabras se le atoraban en la garganta

̶ ¡¿Por qué no, que?!

̶ ¡¿POR QUE NO ME ENTIENDES?!

̶ ¡Intento hacerlo! ¿Pero como se supone que lo haga? ¡SI LO UNICO QUE HACES ES EVITARME!

Ella ya sollozaba y Flash parecía debatirse entre abrazarla o mantenerse firme. Al final fue sobre ella con una expresión clara de arrepentimiento, pero al tocarla Twilight lo alejo con un gesto rápido.

̶ Este es el trabajo de mi vida Flash, siempre te lo he dicho, esto es lo más importante para mí ¡y nada más!

Flash no necesitaba que le dijeran nada más, el mensaje era claro. Miro a otro lado y Starlight vio su expresión, era indescriptible, parecía destrozado… pero resignado.

No dijo nada más, y se fue.

Starlight enseguida fue corriendo junto a su amiga.

̶ Twilight. ̶ Fue lo único que supo decir.

̶ Lo siento, lo siento, ̶ dijo mientras se secaba las lágrimas, luego se incorporó y volvió a la mesa de trabajo. ̶ Continuemos.

̶ Oye, ¿estás bien?

̶ Si, no te preocupes Starlight. ̶ Se apoyó en la mesa con ambas manos. ̶ Sabia que esto pasaría tarde o temprano.

̶ Pero… ¿qué fue lo que paso exactamente? ̶ preguntó Starlight, ¿se supone que esa era la forma en que había terminado su relación con flash?

Ella pareció meditarlo por unos segundos.

̶ No lo sé, pero no puedo distraerme Starlight. Vamos a ensamblar el prototipo, ayúdame.

La joven estaba confundida, ¿acaso Twilight era una insensible? o ¿cómo era capaz de aguantarse las emociones de esa manera?

.

* * *

Spike no se sentía ya tan desorientado mientras salía por cuarta vez de la escuela de música a la que asistía Sweetie Belle, nuevamente había estado espectacular, aunque esta vez apenas y había cantado un par de ocasiones. Su maestro se la había pasado charlando con ella dándole consejos para afinar la voz y sobre lo que tenía que hacer en el escenario, Spike no había puesto mucha atención en realidad, pues había otra cosa en su mente.

Se preguntaba si aquellas salidas con su excuñada significaban algo más para él.

Sweetie no tardo en salir junto a él y ambos emprendieron el camino a su auto. Al estar junto a ella Spike no pudo evitar mirarla de arriba a abajo, de verdad se sabía arreglar tanto como su hermana. Pero había algo más en ella, en su expresión, algo que evitaba que Spike pudiera seguir mirándole el cuerpo.

Lo había intentado, imaginar que ellos dos… solo una noche, para poder decirle a sus amigos que al menos se había tirado a la hermana de su ex. Pero no podía, simplemente su mente no podía imaginar a Sweetie de aquella forma, no entendía porque.

̶ Escuche que van a grabar un disco. ̶ Dijo una vez que llegaron a su auto. Spike le había ofrecido que fueran a cenar.

̶ ¡Oh, sí! del musical completo.

̶ ¿Puedo tener una copia?

̶ Claro, de hecho se las dan a todos los que vinieron. Te llegara un correo cuando lo tengan listo.

Ambos subieron al auto y Spike se quedó brevemente mirando el infinito en el parabrisas, el silencio pareció no incomodar a su acompañante que también se había quedado quita, ambos simplemente se quedaron callados en el auto tal y como hacía con su amigo Apple.

Spike se preguntaba una sola cosa en ese momento. "¿Acaso soy muy recatado?" era algo por lo que por primera vez sentía vergüenza, y no dejaba de cuestionarse si su incapacidad de ver a Sweetie de forma sexual era cosa de él o consecuencia de que era la hermana pequeña de Rarity.

Le hacían falta mujeres, no conocía más que a Twilight, y tampoco podía mirarla de aquella forma. Definitivamente debía salir más.

Arranco el auto en medio de sus pensamientos y entonces recordó que el próximo viernes no la vería.

̶ Por cierto. La semana que viene ¿ensayas otro día?

̶ Hay una prueba los miércoles, pero no. ¿Por qué?

̶ No podre venir.

Sweetie hizo una expresión de sorpresa por un momento, pero enseguida se recuperó. Sabía que Spike no estaría cada viernes para ella.

̶ No te preocupes, podemos vernos otro día. ̶ Dijo tranquilamente.

Spike se quedó en silencio un instante pero en realidad no aguantaba las ganas de decirle la razón de su falta, aunque ella no lo haya preguntado.

̶ Lo que pasa es que iré a un antro con unos amigos, será toda la tarde y… ya te imaginaras.

Ninguno de los dos estaba seguro de porque Spike le había dicho eso, pero Sweetie sí que sintió interés. "¿ya te imaginaras?" Pues no, no se imaginaba, aun así no le parecía correcto interrogar a Spike al respecto, asi que tuvo que tragarse su curiosidad.

̶ Claro, yo lo entiendo.

Spike pensó en invitarla, pero enseguida se dijo que no era buena idea. Durante el camino se estaba cuestionando la razón para decirle las cosas a Sweetie, era como si tuviera la necesidad inminente de decirle que tenía ganas de cambiar algo en él, que quería conocer a otras personas y por fin superar a su hermana de ese modo.

Cuando estaban por llegar a su destino Spike se dio cuenta de que ambos se habían quedado en silencio absoluto nuevamente, no estaba seguro de si aquello le molestaba a Sweetie o no, pero a él comenzaba a incomodarlo. Por alguna razón, sus pensamientos salieron naturalmente de su boca.

̶ Oye Sweetie. ¿Tú crees que las personas pueden cambiar?

La pregunta tomo desprevenida a la joven que aun se cuestionaba que decir respecto a los comentarios de Spike, pero aquella pregunta le aclaro un poco el panorama.

̶ ¿A qué te refieres?

̶ Si, ya sabes, cambiar, tener una personalidad y luego llegar a otra.

Ella hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

̶ ¿Cambio de personalidad? No lo creo, pero sí creo que pueden cambiar sus costumbres.

̶ ¿Y no piensas que eso es lo que define a una persona?

̶ No. No lo hacen, las personas son lo que son por muchos factores, tantos que es tonto intentar definirlos. Creo que de toda esa identidad siempre pueden variar pequeñas cosas, pero nunca todo por completo.

̶ Pequeñas cosas que hacen un todo ¿eh? Hmm… yo no creo que sea tan complicado.

̶ ¿Por qué no? ̶ Lo miro extrañada

̶ Porque las personalidades de las personas no son tan complejas, son básicas y los cambios que hay en ellas siempre son notables a simple vista.

En ese momento llegaron a su destino, un restaurant de franquicia en el que ambos habían comido alguna vez. Ella no dijo nada mientras bajaban del auto, pero en cuanto caminaron dentro del establecimiento tuvo su respuesta

̶ No sé si sea correcto menospreciar así a las personas, todas son únicas de algún modo y su personalidad nunca va a ser totalmente idéntica una de otra.

Spike puso una expresión extraña, pues había perdido levemente el hilo de la conversación pero enseguida planteo su idea al respecto.

̶ Si eso fuera cierto, no existirían las etiquetas. No habría modo de catalogar a las personas, y sin embargo, si existen, podemos encasillar a gran parte de la población en ciertos estándares en cuanto a gustos y actitudes se refiere, porque no son especiales más que en los aspectos íntimos de su vida, los cuales no afectan su comportamiento social más allá de algunas variantes a su etiqueta ya preestablecida ̶ Llego el mesero y Spike ordeno un café junto a una sopa sencilla, Sweetie pidió una ensalada ̶ En alguna ocasión leí que la personalidad de las personas está impresa en su ADN y es imposible que cambien.

̶ No me gusta pensar de esa manera, si tomamos ese camino nada que pueda sentir el ser humano resulta relevante. Todo se torna como simples reacciones químicas.

̶ ¿Y qué tiene de malo?

̶ ¿Te parece que es así? ¿No crees que las personas son más que eso?

̶ ¿No crees que sobrevaloras a las personas?

̶ ¿Y tú no crees que las infravaloras? ̶ Ambos se miraron con un aire de desafío pero Sweetie fue la que tomo la palabra.

̶ Considera lo que sientes por tu mejor amiga. ¿Te parece que es una simple consecuencia de familiaridad? ¿Crees que con otra persona seria exactamente igual? ¿Qué sentirías lo mismo por cualquiera?

̶ Twilight es única.

̶ Y es una persona, ¿lo ves?

Spike le sonrió.

̶ De acuerdo, hay excepciones. Pero son muy pocas, siempre será posible etiquetar a la mayoría de la población.

̶ O tal vez simplemente debes conocer un poco mejor a las personas y darte cuenta de lo especiales que son.

Spike se le quedo viendo, por unos segundos clavo sus ojos con firmeza en las pupilas de ella. Sweetie sintió que le taladraba el alma.

̶ Cualquiera intentaría ser especial alrededor tuyo, por eso tienes esa fe en la gente. ̶ Lo dijo sin pensar.

̶ ¿A que te refieres?

̶ A que sacas lo mejor de la gente, porque eres especial. No porque ellos lo sean. Has tenido la fortuna de conocer a gente excepcional que tal vez simplemente lo han sido por ti.

Sweetie no estaba segura de como debía interpretar eso, pero le hizo sentir algo inigualable.

̶ Nadie puede ser algo que no es, te estas contradiciendo, las personas no cambian ¿o sí?

Spike le volvió a sonreír, esta vez con una leve risa.

̶ De acuerdo, creo que ganaste. Tal vez las personas si pueden cambiar. Para bien o para mal.

Aquellas últimas palabras parecía decírselas a sí mismo.

Luego de aquella charla Spike le platico a Sweetie sobre la fiesta del domingo, intentado no mencionar que habían invitado a su hermana, Sweetie le deseo suerte a Twilight y luego le hablo sobre sus amigas.

Spike no conocía a más amigos de Sweetie más que a Button que siempre había estado ahí donde estaba ella, pero sabía que la hermana pequeña de Applejack era su amiga desde la secundaria, tampoco es que se llevara muy bien con ella. Y por lo que escucho, era una chica muy diferente a su hermana, le parecía mas sociable para empezar.

Luego de varias anécdotas ambos terminaron de cenar y se dispusieron a retirarse, Spike se ofreció a llevarla a su casa pero Sweetie se negó amablemente y tomo un taxi, cosa que después agradeció Spike pues no se había puesto a pensar que tal vez a sus padres les extrañaría ver llegar a su hija en el auto de su antiguo yerno.

Ambos se despidieron de un beso en la mejilla durante el cual Spike no pudo evitar sentir el aroma del cabello ondulado de Sweetie, cosa que después recordaría con una sonrisa.

Había algo en ese pequeño lapso de tiempo luego de que Sweetie se fuera y el llegara a su casa en el que se ponía a pensar en lo que estaba pasando entre ellos dos. Sweetie lo hacia sentir algo que no había sentido con nadie nunca, una especie de libertad… era como si con ella pudiera ser… verdadero.

Luego se puso a pensar en sus palabras.

Tenía razón, las personas cambian, y él lo haría, ya no le quedaba duda. Aprovecharía su juventud del modo en que debía hacerlo. Del modo en que todo el mundo lo hacía.

.

* * *

 ** _Si, Twilight es una trabajolica._**

 _Estaba releyendo el fic y cielos, he usado el tema del alcohol en mas de la mitad de los capítulos D: creo que tengo un problema._

 _Siendo sinceros, de hecho he escrito algunos capítulos borracho, así que es normal supongo xD_

 _En fin, este capítulo fue reescrito por completo, simplemente no se acoplaba. ¿Qué les pareció la discusión de Flash y Twilight? ¿Quién les parece que tiene la razón? Los invito a ponerse en el lugar de los dos._

 _Ah, este fue el debut de Starlight, luego profundizare más en su historia, y se viene otro personaje, a ver si ya se imaginan quien es._

 _¡Gracias por leer a todos!_


	13. Frente a Frente

_¿otro capitulo tan rápido? Si. Sus comentarios sirven de inspiración, pero seguro ya lo saben._

 _Aquí vamos._

.

* * *

Rarity había dejado de vivir con sus padres un par de años atrás, cuando estaba por terminar sus estudios superiores y ya tenía un trabajo asegurado le pareció el momento indicado para pedir su independencia. Claro que al principio sus padres le ayudaron con los gastos de la renta y cada fin de semana iba a visitarlos y a quedarse con ellos, era una suerte que estuvieran aun en la misma ciudad, así el cambio no fue tan difícil para ella.

Pero con el tiempo fue adaptándose mejor a la vida en solitario, y tras un año completo de pagarse ella sola todos sus gastos gracias a un trabajo estable, apenas y visitaba a sus padres últimamente. Es por eso que cuando toco a la puerta ese sábado su madre la recibió con una agradable sorpresa.

Los hijos siempre van a tener que abandonar el nido en algún momento, pero el problema es que no hay una edad preestablecida en la vida para que eso suceda, y siempre va a quedar la interrogante en el aire de si alguna vez van a volver a tocar la puerta con intenciones de ser acogidos por sus padres. Hay muchas clases de personas, pero normalmente, eso ilusiona a la mayoría de los progenitores que siempre se sentirán responsables por sus vástagos.

Razón por la cual su madre enseguida corrió a darle un gran abrazo y llenarla de preguntas sobre los acontecimientos más recientes de su vida. Por supuesto que estaba enterada de la mayoría de ellos, las llamadas telefónicas son la forma en que los padres de hoy vigilan las decisiones de sus hijos, pero quería volverá a escucharlos de ella en persona. Como siempre.

Rarity no menospreciaba el interés de su madre, sabía que era afortunada por el tipo de familia que le había tocado: bien acomodada, educada y más importante: muy cariñosa, algo que había generado una excelente confianza entre ellos, por lo que no se contuvo en platicar con su madre sobre lo bien que le estaba yendo últimamente.

El proyecto de su negocio era un hecho, ya tenía fecha de inauguración y justo ese día llevo las invitaciones para toda su familia.

Sin embargo esa no era la razón de su visita, y pronto su madre le pregunto sobre el paquete que cargaba con ella.

̶ Es un regalo mama, Twilight tiene un evento importante en su escuela mañana y no poder ir a verla, pero quería enviarle esto.

Enseguida tendió el paquete a su madre que lo abrió quitada de la pena para dejar ver un vestido azul muy bello que sin duda había hecho su hija.

̶ ¡Oh! Te quedo bellísimo, ya tiene mucho tiempo que no veo a Twilight, ni si quiera sabía que aún eran amigas.

̶ Claro que si mamá, Pinkie siempre mantiene contacto con todas. Aunque ya no somos tan unidas como en algún momento…

̶ Recuerdo que en la preparatoria eran inseparables. ¿Y por qué no vas a ir a verla? Si se puede saber.

̶ Twilight vive con Spike mami.

̶ ¡Ah! Es cierto, lo había olvidado, ¿no has hablado con él?

̶ Creo que ya hablamos todo lo que teníamos que hablar, confió en que la próxima vez que nos veamos las cosas sean diferentes, pero no quisiera apresurarme para ello.

̶ Ya veo, bueno, ¿y vas a llevarle hoy el regalo a otra de tus amigas? ¿O quieres que yo se lo lleve?

̶ No, de hecho… ¿esta Sweetie Belle?

̶ ¿Ella le va a dar su regalo? ¿Por qué Sweetie iría a la fiesta de TU amiga?

̶ ¡Shh! mamá, eso no importa, ¿está en la casa?

Su madre hizo un puchero y luego le sonrió.

̶ ¡Ay! ustedes dos. Siempre planeando cosas, igual que cuando eran pequeñas. Salió con su amigo Button a comprar unas cosas que me faltaban para la comida, no debe tardar en regresar. Le agradara verte aquí.

̶ Excelente

Mientras su madre se preparaba para que todos comieran Rarity fue a sentarse a la sala de su antiguo hogar. Se tiro sobre uno de los sillones mientras pensaba en lo que le acaba de decir a su madre. Era cierto, quería volver a ver a Spike, a su tiempo… aunque no tenía idea de cuando seria ese momento.

Gracias al cielo sus papas no le hacían muchas preguntas sobre sus relaciones, probablemente era lo único sobre lo que no les platicaba todo, no estaba segura de que tan felices estarían si supieran sobre sus "hábitos" Aunque durante su relación con Spike si la cuestionaron en un par de ocasiones, en especial preguntas acerca de si tenía intención de casarse con el muchacho. Eso parecía haber sido hace mucho tiempo.

Mientras esperaba a su hermana se puso a pensar en Twiligh, ya casi no eran amigas, de hecho, se podría decir que habían pasado a ser simples conocidas. Su amiga Pinkie Pie era la única que seguía hablando con todas, una suerte en realidad. Es inevitable que los amigos se distancien con el tiempo, y la mayoría de las personas deja que las relaciones se pierdan al no volver a hablar con una amistad "distante" por pena o miedo a molestar, afortunadamente Pinkie desconocía esas dos cosas y cada vez que le hablaba a ella, así hubieran pasado 6 meses desde su última charla, se mostraba tan amigable y animada como cuando eran amigas inseparables. Así es como aun salían juntas, cada que alguien cumplía años o había algún evento importante como ahora.

La única que aun veía continuamente era a la tímida Fluttershy, la consideraba su mejor amiga, aun después de tanto tiempo…

No pudo evitar pensar en los tiempo de la preparatoria, cuando se conocieron y eran inseparables para todo, una sonrisa asomo por su rostro al rememorar varias anécdotas que ocurrieron en aquellos tiempos, la verdad es que tenía ganas de verlas, estaba pasando por un momento en su vida que le parecía cada vez más trascendente y no podía dejar de pensar que eran esas amigas las que quería tener a su lado.

Pero no ese domingo, las invitaría a su inauguración, a todas y personalmente. La fiesta de ese fin de semana le pertenecía a su hermana.

No tenía idea de que había pasado últimamente con Sweetie y Spike, la verdad es que aunque se la pasaba repitiéndose que ellos dos debían estar juntos, no había superado a su ex lo suficiente como para aceptar verlo con alguien más, aunque fuera su adorada hermana.

Pero era una dama y debía sobreponerse a esos sentimientos de celos desagradables, y por ello le daría a su hermanita otra oportunidad de ver Spike.

No sería difícil convencerla, era un favor, aunque últimamente no tenía la mejor relación con Sweetie…

Y justo en ese momento la puerta de la casa se abrió y Rarity no tardo en ver a su hermana cruzar por ella junto a su amigo de toda la vida, Button.

̶ ¡Ya llegue! ̶ Anuncio apenas entrar mientras cargaba unas bolsas de mandado entre sus brazos.

Pasaron dos segundos para que notara que su hermana estaba ahí. La casa de sus padres era bastante grande, así que la sala y la cocina estaban separadas pero tenía que pasar por ahí para llegar con su madre.

̶ ¿Rarity? ̶ pregunto extrañada al verla.

̶ Hola Sweetie.

La cara de su hermana no era exactamente amigable, parecía examinarla de pies a cabeza con una expresión de inseguridad y duda.

̶ Espera, iré a dejar esto a la cocina. ̶ Dijo, mientras le quitaba un par de bolsas a Button que estaba tras ella y se apresuraba a ir con su madre.

El chico se volvió hacia Rarity y no dijo nada, pacientemente fue a sentarse en uno de los sillones de la estancia. Rarity ahora mismo solo pensaba en cómo plantearle el favor que estaba por pedir a su hermana sin que sonara extraño.

̶ ¡Guau! ¿tú lo hiciste? ̶ pregunto de pronto Button, sacándola de sus pensamientos mientras apuntaba al vestido que ahora reposaba en la mesita de centro.

̶ Si, gracias, es un regalo.

Button se acercó más con intención de apreciarlo mejor, ella comprendió el gesto así que lo saco de la caja para que el chico pudiera verlo bien.

̶ ¿Es para Sweetie?

̶ ¿Qué? No, es para mi amiga Twilight.

El joven se sorprendió más de lo esperado con esa respuesta y se le quedo viendo el tiempo suficiente para que Rarity se incomodara, luego formulo una leve sonrisa, como para sí mismo y puso el vestido en su lugar.

̶ Estoy seguro de que le va a encantar.

̶ ¡Rarity! No te había visto en un par de semanas, hermana.

Sweetie había vuelto, y Button pasó a segundo plano enseguida.

̶ Lo sé, he estado ocupada con lo del negocio, pero tenía que pasar hoy a verlos. Me quedare hasta que llegue papá.

̶ Dijo que vendría a comer, así que no te preocupes.

̶ De cualquier modo, ya que estas aquí quería pedirte algo.

̶ ¿A mí? ̶ Cuestiono Sweetie Belle enseguida

̶ Si, no sé si sepas pero mañana habrá una fiesta en casa de mi amiga Twilight…

En ese momento Rarity se dio cuenta de que Sweetie ya estaba enterada de eso, pues su expresión fue más de asombro que de duda, mientras que Button no dejaba de ver a su hermana pequeña con una intrigante expresión de expectativa.

̶ Bueno, mañana tengo que ver al dueño del local y no poder ir, pero le hice este vestido para felicitarla, al parecer le van a dar una beca muy importante y no sé qué más sobre un proyecto de investigación… quería saber si podrías ir a dejárselo a su casa.

El rostro de Button no pudo ocultar una sonrisa de satisfacción mientras observaba la reacción de Sweetie, ella simplemente se había quedado muda.

̶ ¿Yo? Pero… ¿por qué?

̶ Pues, yo no puedo ir, y… "diablos no pensé en esto"

̶ Twilight es la chica que vive con Spike ¿no? A solo unos minutos de la escuela ¿cierto? Le dije a Rarity que mañana solicitaran que fuéramos, así que podemos pasar y dejarlo, ya que ella estará ocupada. ̶ Dijo de pronto Button, haciendo que ambas chicas se asombraran por unos momentos.

̶ ¡Oh! ya veo… ̶ Sweetie fue la única que hablo. ̶ Pues sí, el profesor nos citó mañana en la escuela para hablar sobre un nuevo proyecto musical. Y Spike… vive justo de camino. Supongo que podemos pasar a dejarle tu regalo a Twilight.

Rarity no entendía del todo porque el amigo de Sweetie había dicho eso, pero la había salvado, así que mejor no lo cuestiono.

̶ Excelente ̶ dijo en cuanto se compuso para evitar que la ayuda de Button se desperdiciara. ̶ Entonces te dejare el vestido para que se lo lleves. Ten mucho chupado ¡eh Sweetie!

̶ Si, ya se. ̶ Contesto ella mientras caminaba fuera de la estancia.

En ese momento la puerta principal se abrió y su padre entro por ella, Rarity fue enseguida a saludarlo no sin antes mirar a Button y dibujar un "gracias" en con sus labios. El chico solo le sonrió y asintió levemente.

.

* * *

Flash no era la persona más perspicaz del mundo, tampoco pretendía serlo, pero aun así se había dado cuenta que su relación con Twilight había tocado un punto crítico durante la pelea que habían tenido esa semana. La verdad es que solía tomar las discusiones a la ligera cuando se trataba de su novia, no era un sujeto que se enojara con facilidad y quería demasiado a "Twili" como para estar más de unas horas enfadado por alguna pelea.

Al menos así había sido en un principio, pero ahora… la verdad es que no estaba seguro de que pensar.

Ya no estaba enojado, en lo más mínimo, al menos no con ella. Tenía razón, Twilight le había avisado que estaría toda esa semana ocupada, fue una estupidez ir a buscarla. Sus razones para hacerlo… no tuvo tiempo para discutirlas con ella.

Y ya no importaba, la charla que quería tener con ella había quedado establecida en la discusión que terminaron teniendo.

Ahora mismo descansaba en su cuarto, mas tirado que acostado sobre su cama y con su guitarra encima. Vivía en una casa compartida con sus colegas de la banda, afortunadamente, bastante espaciosa gracias a las regalías que les otorgaba tocar continuamente en hoteles y bares de la ciudad. La verdad es que no le iba mal, tampoco tan bien como hubiese querido, pero podía vivir de aquel modo durante un buen rato.

En ese momento rasgaba con sutileza las cuerdas de su guitarra eléctrica, emitiendo solo breves sonidos que no llegaban más allá de su cama, pensaba muchas cosas y en nada a la vez, simplemente dejaba que sus manos se deslizaran por los trastes mientras intentaba llegar a alguna revelación sobre su vida.

Ya era domingo, era el día de la presentación de Twilight, apenas eran las 9 de la mañana pero sin duda la chica ya se encontraría en el auditorio preparando lo necesario para que todo le saliera perfecto. La conocía bien, siempre había sido así y siempre le había gustado así.

El recuerdo solo lo hizo sentirse mal porque no había arreglado las cosas con ella aun, Twilight era temperamental cuando se trataba de su escuela, no era la primera vez que se gritaban por el tema de prioridad. Si lo entendía, comprendía que ella se preocupara tanto por su carrera, después de todo, era de lo que iba a vivir, tal vez no podía ponerse en sus zapatos por completo ya que jamás había sido una persona exactamente "responsable" en su vida, pero, conocía a su novia y sabía que tan en serio se tomaba las cosas.

Debía ir a verla, aunque ella no quisiera, tenía que estar ahí en el momento en que recibiera el fruto de meses de trabajo, él había estado junto a ella todo ese tiempo de un modo u otro y hoy también tenía que estar.

No había que pensar nada más, se levantó rápidamente a bañarse y preparase para salir cuanto antes a ver a su novia.

.

* * *

No era ningún secreto: a Quibble no le gustaban las fiestas en lo más mínimo, de hecho, las odiaba, en algún momento de su vida rechazar las invitaciones había sido complicado, pero luego se dio cuenta de que entre más directo era en cuanto a su disgusto al respecto, menos invitaciones recibía.

Y así había llevado una vida cómoda, haciendo solo lo que le gustaba, pero claro, siempre debe ocurrir algo, algo que desbalancee la vida de un modo u otro. Ese algo más bien, era alguien.

Esa mañana de domingo era como cualquier otro para el resto de su familia, nadie hacia nada extraordinario ni fuera de lo común, pero Quibble estaba nervioso, como pocas veces en su vida. Apenas había abierto un ojo esa mañana y la ansiedad se había apoderado de él, los minutos pasaban más lento y la hora de la verdad se acercaba. No le preocupaba su vestimenta, lo que haría, ni nada más, simplemente estaba nervioso por la idea de volver a ver a los amigos de Rainbow y claro, a ella.

Un montón de desconocidos que charlan entre ellos sobre cosas fútiles y sin sentido era algo con lo que lidiaba día con día, no era problema. Pero Rainbow no lo dejaba ignorar a esas personas, si aquella reunión seria como en la fiesta de cumpleaños de su amiga, tendría que hablar con un montón de esas personas y fingir que era una persona agradable. ¿Por qué? Bueno, era por Rainbow, claro.

Y otra vez ella era la dueña de sus pensamientos, ¿cómo es que le podía gustar alguien tan diferente? Siempre se lo preguntaba.

La cosa es que, esa reunión no sería igual que la anterior, estaría Soarin en ella, y no se podía imaginar cómo es que eso afectaría el comportamiento de su amiga o del resto de las personas alrededor de ella. Sus amigos de la escuela se habían entremezclado bastante bien gracias a sus similitudes; pero estas eran otras personas y no se sabía cómo reaccionarían en lo más mínimo.

Miro el reloj, 12 en punto. Dash tarde como siempre, por suerte había previsto eso y ahora mismo apenas terminaba de arreglarse tranquilamente, probablemente su amiga llegaría uno 15 minutos tarde.

Bajo las escaleras de su casa y se sentó con su celular en el comedor, sus padres estaban ahí pero nadie le ponía mucha atención.

"Voy tarde, en 10 llego" leyó el último mensaje de su amiga.

"Tal como esperaba" pensó Quibble.

En esos momentos se dio cuenta de que la idea de ver a Rainbow con Soarin ese día no le parecía ya tan desagradable como el tener que convivir con un montón de extraños. Tenía que admitirlo, el joven deportista hacía de todo por ganárselo.

Después de la intensa charla que tuvieron para ocultar la verdad sobre las cartas a Rainbow, Soarin lo había evitado un buen rato, pero luego de su última salida, había vuelto a hablarle como antes de aquel altercado. Ya no iba a decirle que se sentía feliz de estar con Rainbow, no, ahora volvían a charlar sobre los gustos que ambos tenían en común. Y como siempre, el joven apelaba siempre a su ego, que era fácilmente tentado por los comentarios de Soarin.

Ese día ya no planeaba tragarse el dolor de ver a su amada con otro, podía estar cómodo junto a ellos… esa sensación lo hizo sonreír, tal vez por fin podría olvidarla, aceptar que jamás estaría con ella y seguir adelante, de manera optimista al parecer.

Pero no pudo seguir dándose ánimos ya que el característico pitido del auto de los papas de Rainbow sonó desde afuera, Quibble se despidió de sus padres y salió enseguida, en el auto estaba no solo su pareja "favorita" también la amiga de Rainbow que Quibble ya no estaba seguro si le caía bien o mal.

̶ ¡Apúrate que vamos súper tarde! Pinkie quiere que le ayude a comprar no sé qué y no me ha dejado de molestar en el teléfono. ̶ Le decía Rainbow desde el asiento del piloto.

̶ No sé quién carajos es Pinkie. ̶ contesto con su siempre característico tono sarcástico mientras se subía en la parte de atrás y le correspondía el saludo a Fluttershy.

̶ Si la conoces, en cuanto la vuelvas a ver la recordaras. En fin, ya vámonos que Twilight debe estar por llegar también.

Y el coche arranco, Soarin volteo a verlo y lo saludo con una sonrisa y un choque de manos. Quibble se preguntó porque siempre era Rainbow la que manejaba… si lo hacía horrible.

.

* * *

Starlight miraba a su amiga con nervios, era el momento de la verdad, todo el trabajo de meses, y un montón de acontecimientos que lo acompañaron, por fin ahora mismo se verían los resultados.

Twilight ganaría, había sido perfecta de principio a fin, su proyecto era impecable y muy prometedor de llevarse a cabo. Ya le habían asegurado un lugar para doctorado en varias facultades de posgrado con los beneficios comunes, pero Twilight quería el respaldo de su investigación y la generosa suma monetaria de apoyo.

Lo tendría, ningún otro proyecto había estado a la altura del suyo, ningún otro expositor se había expresado tan bien como ella. Incluso estaba segura de que los jueces al igual que ella, pensaban que se veía hermosa y eso debía de haber servido para algo.

Observo a la joven mientras se acercaba a ella, después de la exposición fueron a sentarse entre el público para presenciar el resto de los aspirantes. Solo eran ellas dos, el compañero de cuarto de Twilight se había ido después de dejarla temprano y prometió regresar pero aún no se aparecía. Mientras que su novio simplemente no había ido. Pero no importaba, la celebración seria en la casa de Twilight en cuanto terminara la ceremonia. En ese momento solo importa escuchar los resultados, después llegaría el momento de buscar a sus amigos.

Starlight se emocionó con esa idea, por fin conocería la casa de su amiga, tenía tanto tiempo que no visitaba a una persona por simple amistad, la verdad es que estaba algo cohibida por la idea de conocer a sus amigos, pero nada que se comparara con el entusiasmo que sentía de tener una amiga como Twilight.

Había tenido tanta suerte, después de lo que hizo, ella la había aceptado como compañera y ahora mismo compartían la autoría del trabajo, Twilight le había dicho que luego de ganar seguirían trabajando juntas compartiendo el dinero del proyecto. Eso la ilusionaba, simplemente por el hecho de poder trabajar con alguien como ella…

Que ironía, cuando la conoció le había parecido tan ordinaria, una chica cualquiera que se creía inteligente pero que no se comparaba con ella en absoluto. Que equivocada estaba, Twilight era sin lugar a dudas la persona más brillante que había conocido, incluso en el campo de estudio que ella había estudiado toda su vida era mejor que ella. Y eso le había molestado tanto en un principio… por eso quiso sabotearla de algún modo, Starlight no podía aceptar que alguien fuese mejor que ella, pero fue atrapada, y la idea de ser delatada, perder su lugar en la escuela y ser difamada como simple revoltosa la atemorizo tanto…

Pero Twilight la había perdonado, le dio su voto de confianza para trabajar juntas en lugar de enfrentarse y ahora era su mejor y única amiga.

Había sido complicado sin lugar a dudas, ella no era el tipo de persona que confía en alguien más fácilmente, sus experiencias de vida le habían enseñado a no ser así. Pero esa chica era única, la apoyaba y comprendía como nunca nadie. Y claro, juntas trabajaban magníficamente. Twilight era química y ella ingeniera electrónica, el proyecto era ideal para complementar sus conocimientos mutuos. Y sin duda ambas estaban a la altura.

Eran el dúo perfecto, por eso estaban tan seguras de que ganarían.

En medio de sus pensamientos, uno de los jueces pasó al estrado y finalmente llego el anuncio que esperaban

̶ Luego de una complicada votación hemos decidido que mejor proyecto de los presentados el día de hoy y que contara con un financiamiento del 100% por parte de los contribuidores de la empresa Rich será… para la señorita Sunset Shimmer.

Hubo un montón de aplausos y viroteos, luego una chica pelirroja se levantó de un par de asientos adelante y paso a recibir el reconocimiento del jurado.

Starlight se había quedado pasmada, ¿había escuchado bien? Sus piernas temblaban, estaban listas para levantarse a abrazar a su amiga en cuanto dijeran su nombre, pero eso aún no había pasado.

Por fin reacciono, ¡no habían ganado! Miro a Twilight instintivamente, su amiga estaba congelada en su asiento mirando al estrado. Sus ojos eran la viva imagen de la incredulidad pero se notaban vidriosos por la decepción.

̶ Twilight.

Alcanzo a decir ella finalmente. Pero la peliazul le regreso una mirada ausente y se levantó enseguida. Starlight no sabía qué hacer, pero no debía dejar sola a su amiga que ya caminaba hacia la salida del auditorio.

̶ ¡Espera! ¡Twilight!

Su amiga camino sin detenerse al estacionamiento, Starlight fue tras ella en todo momento, cuando por fin se detuvo en un lugar cualquiera pudo ver que tenia los ojos rojos y parecía estar desmoronándose.

̶ Starlight, recoge las cosas por favor. Nos veremos mañana en la escuela ¿vale?

̶ Está bien pero… tampoco sabía que decir, habían perdido, eso la hacía sentir mal. Después de todo el trabajo… pero le preocupaba más su amiga. Twilight había estado tan segura de que ganarían, ahora mismo estaba enojada y decepcionada sin duda. ̶ Twilight, ¿estás bien?

̶ No te preocupes por mi Starlight, se manejar los fracasos ¿sí?

Su voz ya estaba quebrada, pero ella tampoco sabía que decir ya.

̶ ¡Twilight!

Otra voz sonó tras ella en ese momento y Starlight pudo ver a Flash Sentry corriendo hacia ellas desde el edificio.

̶ Twili… Lo siento, estaba seguro de que ganarías. ¡NO ES JUSTO!

Él se veía tan alterado como ellas, sin duda decía la verdad y esas palabras parecían expresar exactamente lo que ella pensaba en ese momento. Por un instante Starlight se sintió aliviada, Flash había ido después de todo, y ahora estaba ahí, eso haría sentir mejor a su amiga sin lugar a dudas. Creyó que Twilight se arrojaría a los brazos de su novio llorando para que la consolara… pero eso no paso, Twilight seguía parada en el mismo lugar con la misma expresión ausente.

̶ Oye, sé que esto no es lo que esperabas, lamento no poder hacer nada para ayudarte pero… me tienes aquí y no quiero que te sientas mal.

̶ No te preocupes Flash, sé que no siempre se puede ganar.

Flash se acercó a ella y quiso rodearla con sus brazos pero ella se alejó rápidamente.

̶ ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?

̶ Spike ya viene por mí.

Y justo en ese momento un auto aparco junto a ellos y el compañero peliverde de Twilight bajo de él.

̶ Lamento haber tardado tanto Twilight, ¡pero Pinkie me uso de chofer toda la mañana para comprar las cosas de la fiesta! Es increíble lo exigente que se pone con todo esto.

Se notaba que no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando ahí, pero en cuanto vio la expresión de todos, cambio el tono de su queja.

̶ ¿Que paso? ¿Ya termino la ceremonia? No me digas que…

Pareció deducirlo fácilmente pues su rostro se tornó muy preocupado enseguida y se acercó a Twilight.

̶ Spike, en el auditorio 4 están nuestras computadoras, ¿puedes ir a buscarlas? Por favor. ̶ Fue lo único que le dijo ella. Spike miro cautelosamente a Flash y luego a Starlight. Ella pudo ver que la preocupación en su mirada era real.

̶ Si claro. Ya vuelvo.

̶ Starlight, ¿me esperas en el coche?

Ella la miro buscando algún mensaje adicional en su rostro, pero estaba vacío; asumió que se refería al auto en el que su compañero acababa de llegar, ¿eso significaba que aun iría a su casa? Claro que por lo que dijo el peliverde se entendía que ya estaban los invitados reunidos ahí. Por un momento imagino lo que sería llegar y decir que no había nada que celebrar. Esa imagen le provoco nauseas de los nervios y la incomodidad. Pero obedeció a su amiga.

Twilight se quedó esperando a que ella se alejara y miro a Flash.

̶ Creí que no vendrías.

̶ No te iba a dejar sola.

̶ No estoy sola, están mis amigos.

̶ Y yo soy tu novio.

Ella ladeo la cabeza con la mirada en el suelo, por fin las lágrimas comenzaron a salir.

̶ ¿No querías que viniera?

̶ No te pedí que lo hicieras.

Ella hablaba firme, pero su rostro estaba deshecho, los ojos rojos y el maquillaje corrido por las lágrimas.

̶ ¿Que significa eso? Estoy aquí Twilight, no me importa si me lo pediste o no, quiero estar aquí, junto a ti.

̶ ¿Por qué?

̶ ¡Porque te quiero! ¡Te amo! Quiero estar contigo…

Ella se volvió, como si intentara evadir esas palabras.

̶ Ya no puedo con esto Flash, ya fue suficiente.

̶ ¿Con que?! ¡¿De que me estás hablando?!. ̶ El comenzaba a desesperarse y trataba de acercarse, pero ella lo alejaba a cada intento. ̶ Twilight, lamento lo del viernes, sé que no debí ir pero…

̶ Ya lo sé, pero… en serio, Flash, lo siento, ya no puedo con esto. No puedo con todo.

̶ ¡¿Pero qué cosa?! ¡No te he pedido nada!

Flash estaba desesperado, sabia a donde iba esa platica pero le parecía ridículo, sus ojos lagrimeaban pero una sonrisa de incredulidad figuraba en su rostro.

El momento era insoportable para ambos, la resolución, inevitable.

̶ Oye, vine aquí porque te quiero, porque no me importa que hayamos peleado, sé que mi lugar es junto a ti. ¿Y ahora me dices que ya no puedes con esto? ¿Con que cosa? ¿Con nuestra relación? ¡¿Conmigo?!

Volvió a intentar acercarse. Ella ya estaba llorando pero aun así no le permitía tocarla. Tras él, Spike había llegado y se había pasado de largo hasta el coche al ver la situación.

Flash ya no podía decir nada, pero no era un tonto, la forma en que ella lo estaba rechazando le rompía el corazón. Dejo la incredulidad de lado y se aferró a una especia de valor. Se resignó a la idea de que aquello fuera lo que debía ser.

̶ Si vas a terminarme solo dilo. Y dejemos de darle vueltas al asunto.

Ella ya no ocultaba sus sollozos y simplemente asintió con la cabeza mientras gemía. Estaba destrozada.

̶ ¿Estas segura? ̶ Flash no lloraba, estaba serio, más serio de lo que jamás había sido en su vida.

̶ Lo siento Flash. ̶ Le dijo entre gimoteos.

Flash sintió una punzada, fue como un choque eléctrico, el tipo de sensación cuando una nota muy grave sonaba demasiado fuerte cerca de su oído. Pero en su pecho. Creyó que gritaría, pero no lo haría, no ahí.

̶ Está bien Twilight.

Ella se soltó a llorar y se abrazó lentamente a sí misma. "Si le es tan difícil ¿por qué lo hacía entonces?" pensó Flash. Era tonto. Pero ya no había nada más que hacer. Sabía que así era ella. Tomaba las decisiones de acuerdo a lo que le parecía más "responsable", no de acuerdo a sus sentimientos. Se acercó nuevamente, esta vez ella no hizo nada. La beso brevemente en la frente y se dio la vuelta para irse.

Starlight había visto todo desde el auto, y cuando vio que Flash se fue y Twilight caminaba hacia el coche tratando de secarse las lágrimas y de parar de llorar, rápidamente se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado. El peliverde había sido menos discreto a la hora de observar todo y en cuanto vio que Twilight ya iba con ellos salió de auto y fue con ella.

Twilight lo abrazo a medio camino y lloro nuevamente en sus brazos. Spike parecía confundido pues le preguntaba repetidas veces sobre lo que había pasado pero ella solo negaba con la cabeza. Llego hasta el auto, se subió al asiento del copiloto y Spike tras ella.

̶ ¿Ahora que hacemos?

̶ Vamos a la casa

̶ ¿Segura? Twilight, no tienes que…

̶ Vamos Spike. Por favor. ̶ Dijo ella, firme.

"Esto será interesante sin duda" pensó Starlight imaginando como sería la bienvenida en casa de Twilight.

.

* * *

 ** _No, Twilight y Flash no habían terminado en el capítulo pasado._**

 _Que sad man, diablos, si he estado en el lugar de Flash y está bien culero la neta._

 _Esta capitulo me entusiasmo mucho escribirlo, pero fue muy difícil… porque no había una sola gota de alcohol en mi sangre. Estos temas salen mejor así, ya me di cuenta. El próximo veremos la tan esperada reunión entre Quibble y Spike. y les diré algo, que Starlight y Spike se conocieran va a afectar mucho a la trama aunque no lo parezca._

 _Se que en la realidad Sunset jamás vencería a Twilight, xD pero había que darle sabor al asunto. Ella también volverá a aparecer btw._

 _Como les ha ido pareciendo Flash y Starlight?_

 _En fin. Gracias por leer. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!_

 _PD: Mi amigo Simplex cartoon esta haciendo un concruso de Fanfiction. Se que es lector avido de muchos ustedes asi que los invito a participar._


	14. She Will Be Loved

.

Flash… estaba triste. No había razón para ocultarlo. Las palabras de Twilight aun resonaban en su cabeza cuando apenas habían pasado un par de minutos, se había alejado de ella lo más rápido que sus piernas se lo habían permitido, temiendo que en cualquier momento colapsaran, se detuvo en cuanto llego a su auto a solo unos metros de la entrada del edificio.

No supo exactamente cuánto tiempo había pasado, llego a su auto pero simplemente se recargo en un costado, tratando de digerir sus emociones de la mejor manera posible. Ahora estaba solo, después de todo no había funcionado, a pesar del tiempo, del esfuerzo y del amor… al final sus diferencias habían sido más que suficiente para acabar con su relación… con las promesas y los planes de lo que algún día podían llegar a ser.

Pero aun en ese dolor, Flash estaba inseguro sobre algo, como si en medio de toda esa situación algo faltara.

Debería estar enojado, tal vez era eso. Pero no podía sentirse así, no había sido algo que pudiera evitarse o de lo que se pudiera culpar a alguien, simplemente había sucedido aquello que era lo más probable.

Y ahora le quedaban una serie de días bastante difíciles por delante. Sea como sea, él quería a Twilight, y no tenía la menor duda de que la extrañaría, y mucho. Y por más que eso le doliera, no podía buscarla de nuevo, la conocía lo suficientemente bien para saber que ella no aceptaría eso.

Flash aún estaba recargado en la puerta de su auto, sumido en sus pensamientos cuando una chica pasó junto a él corriendo, justo en la dirección de la que venía. De ida y de regreso. No se percató de que esta vez se había detenido a su lado hasta que le toco el hombro para llamar su atención.

̶ Oye, ¿de casualidad viste a una chica de cabello azul y lacio pasar por aquí? ¿Sabes a donde se fue?

̶ ¿Eh?

Era una pelirroja, la que le había ganado la beca a Twilight, su respuesta pareció decepcionarla, pues dio un largo suspiro.

̶ Es que su proyecto y su presentación fueron espectaculares. Quería hablar con ella pero creo que ya se fue Que lastima, preguntare en el auditorio a ver si alguien tiene su número, gracias.

La chica se alejó lentamente de él de vuelta al edificio, pero Flash reacciono entonces. Había dicho algo sobre la presentación de Twilight, estaba seguro.

̶ ¡Espera! Si la conozco.

̶ ¿En serio? ̶ Sunset se giró rápidamente, bastante contenta de que aquel sujeto haya reaccionado.

̶ Si, se acaba de ir, pero puedo darte su contacto si lo necesitas.

̶ ¡Genial! Tenía una propuesta para ella.

̶ ¿Propuesta?

̶ Si. Supongo que estabas en el auditorio y viste que me dieron el fondo económico para el desarrollo posterior de mi proyecto. Solo ha sido la parte teórica, así que lo hice todo sola. Pero ahora necesito compañeros para el equipo de trabajo. ̶ A Flash le gustaba como sonaba eso. ̶ Quería pedirle a tu amiga si quería formar parte. ¿Podrías darme su número?

̶ ¡Guau! eso es genial, a Twilight seguro le encantara la idea.

Flash saco su celular y la chica se acercó más a él con el suyo en la mano.

̶ También… ¿podrías darme tu teléfono?

.

* * *

Ahora mismo Twilight experimentaba una especie de limbo mental.

Ya no lloraba, tampoco estaba aliviada, simplemente recargaba su rostro sobre su mano y observaba pasar los autos a su alrededor.

Spike estaba junto a ella, Starlight en el asiento trasero, pero Twilight no tenía ganas de pensar en eso. No quería pensar nada. Ni siquiera en lo que iba a decir a sus amigos una vez llegaran a su casa.

Su amigo peliverde la miraba a cada segundo que podía, preocupado sin lugar a dudas, a estas alturas ya debía de haber adivinado lo que paso con el proyecto y lo de Flash… bueno, también debía imaginárselo.

Pero su fracaso en el proyecto… ¿cómo había pasado? ¿No se había esforzado lo suficiente? Aun tenia presente la sensación que tuvo cuando el hombre del jurado no pronuncio su nombre. Fue como si un magneto la hubiera pegado al asiento de forma violenta e inesperada.

No lo entendía. Durante los instantes que se quedó ahí se puso a pensar en las razones de su derrota. Recordaba el proyecto de la ganadora, era interesante, algo que sin duda podía desarrollarse mejor… pero eso no debía ser suficiente para vencerla. El de ella tenía mejores bases, mas desarrollo e inclusive sonaba más viable tras una breve investigación. No, no era que el otro fuera mejor, ella se había equivocado en algo, ella había cometido algún error… pero no sabía cuál.

Solo estaba segura de que era su culpa y de nadie más.

El mundo a su alrededor apenas y la afectaba. El auto se había detenido y le pareció escuchar a Spike decirle que habían llegado. Starlight también le dijo algo pero ella no le puso atención. Le había prometido que trabajarían juntas con el presupuesto otorgado una vez que ganaran. Sabia mejor que nadie que Starlight necesitaba ese dinero, era una forma de ayudarla también, y le había fallado.

Spike había bajado y ella decidió que era momento de salir de su letargo.

̶ ¿Twilight? Oye, en serio, si quieres quédate aquí. Iré adentro y les diré a todos que se vayan.

̶ ¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡¿Por qué harías eso?!

̶ Twi, no te ves nada bien. Sé que…

̶ No vamos a correr a todos los invitados Spike.

̶ Twilight, creo que yo si me iré ahora. ̶ Dijo Starlight cuando vio la oportunidad.

̶ Por favor no te vayas Starlight. ̶ Camino hacia ella y le sostuvo las manos. ̶ Lo lamento, se lo importante que era para ti que ganáramos… la verdad no esperaba que las cosas salieran de este modo pero… aún podemos trabajar juntas si quieres, con lo que tenemos podemos seguir en la maestría e ir juntas al doctorado con la beca, solo… no te vayas ahora por favor.

Su amiga se le quedo viendo por unos momentos bastante sorprendida.

̶ Twilight, no sé.

̶ Por favor, esto ya es muy complicado para mí. Si te quedas serias de mucha ayuda. Además… prometiste que conocerías a mis amigas.

Starlight pudo ver una leve pisca de optimismo en la mirada de Twilight. Esa chica no dejaba de sorprenderla. Aun después de la decepción que se acaba de llevar, en ese momento, sus ojos demostraban la misma tenacidad que tenía cada vez que se disponía a hacer algo.

̶ Está bien…

̶ ¿Y cómo es eso de que no me veo bien Spike? ¿Acaso me estás diciendo fea?

Su amigo peliverde no se mostraba tan optimista como ellas dos. Tenía una evidente expresión de disconformidad. En respuesta a la pregunta de su amiga, Spike saco su celular y le mostro su reflejo en la oscura pantalla. Era cierto, su maquillaje estaba corrido y tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados.

̶ Bueno… tal vez tienes razón. Aun así vamos a entrar de una vez.

El apartamento de Twilight y Spike estaba en el primer piso de un edificio pequeño de solo 2 pisos, cada uno era un departamento completo. Habían aparcado un par de casas más atrás debido a que los autos de los invitados ocupaban los 2 lugares reservados para ellos y los demás lugares a lo largo de la calle. Pero cuando comenzaron a acercarse escucharon la música proveniente de su hogar aumentando de volumen.

Twilight intentaba pensar en una especie de mini discurso para explicar lo sucedido a sus invitados. Entonces se dio cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de a quienes encontraría en su casa. Había invitado a sus amigas, pero también les había dicho que era una fiesta y podían invitar a quienes quisieran. Ahora comenzaba a sentir vergüenza, probablemente esas personas ni siquiera sabrían porque estaban ahí y ella llegaría a decir que no había nada que celebrar.

Pensó que quizá no debería decir nada y simplemente pasar de largo a su habitación pero eso ya no sería posible pues una vez que estuvo a rango, se dio cuenta de que la puerta principal estaba abierta y dos de sus amigas la acababan de ver llegar.

̶ ¡TWILIGHT!

No paso más de un segundo antes de que un par de brazos la estrecharan animadamente.

̶ Hola Pinkie.

Su amiga hiperactiva y risueña de hace años era inconfundible, siempre la primera en correr a saludar a sus amigas en cuanto las veía, sin importar cuanto tiempo haya pasado. Detrás de ella iba Rainbow Dash.

̶ Creí que se tardarían un poco más en llegar, Spike. ̶ Comento la peliarcoiris una vez que estaba más cerca.

̶ ¿Twilight? ¿Estás bien?

Pinkie ya había notado los ojos llorosos de su amiga y la expresión alegre de su rostro había desaparecido. Rainbow también se sorprendió y rápidamente corrió a su lado.

̶ ¡¿Que paso?!

̶ Tranquilas chicas, estoy bien… Simplemente. No gane la beca.

Ninguna de las dos pudo evitar un leve jadeo de sorpresa.

̶ ¿Pero, como? ¡Si tú eres la persona más inteligente que conozco! ̶ Reclamo Rainbow enseguida.

̶ Oigan, déjenla ¿sí? Trato de intervenir Spike, pero Twilight se adelantó.

̶ Supongo que no era la más brillante en ese auditorio después de todo.

̶ Ay no… Twilight. ̶ Pinkie parecía no saber que decir. ̶ Pero entonces… la fiesta.

̶ Bueno, aquí estoy después de todo. ¿No? Aun podemos disfrutar de lo que sea que hayas preparado Pinkie… distraernos.

Su amiga de cabello chino la abrazo con una sonrisa de compresión.

̶ Estoy bien, en serio.

̶ Oye ¿y quién es esta chica?

̶ Claro, lo olvidaba, ella es Starlight,, Rainbow. Es mi compañera de laboratorio y del proyecto.

Pinkie fue la primera en saludarla.

̶ Que bueno es ver que aprendiste a hacer amigos después de todo, Twilight.

̶ Je, je, claro.

Pinkie saludo con formalidad exagerada a Starlight y luego la puso nerviosa mientras le daba vueltas viéndola de arriba abajo, mientras que Rainbow solo le dio un saludo con la cabeza.

̶ Sera mejor que entremos ¿hay mucha gente Pinkie?

̶ Prácticamente todos los que invite. Incluso vino Applejack y su hermano. Solo falta Rarity.

̶ Hmm. No creo que ella venga.

Los cinco se pusieron en camino a su casa, que se notaba bastante atiborrada de gente. Cerca de la puerta un par de chicos que ella solo conocía de vista tomaban y charlaban alegremente. La música que sonaba era una canción de pop del momento que tenía un ritmo muy pegadizo. Twilight no intento saludar a las personas con las que se cruzó de camino a la cocina de su hogar. Tampoco es que le pusieran mucha atención, y afortunadamente sus amigas no hicieron nada para anunciarla. Llego a la cocina que era un cuarto separado por unas clásicas puertas vaivén, solamente acompañada por Pinkie y Rainbow. Afortunadamente ahí no había nadie, más que los montones de bebida y comida que se irían ocupando durante la tarde.

* * *

.

En ese momento Starlight no estaba segura durante cuánto tiempo tenía que seguir a Twilight. Y aunque tal cosa era un pensamiento sumamente tonto, no podía evitar esforzarse en ocupar su mente en cualquier banalidad para evitar pensar demasiado en que ahora mismo estaba en una fiesta con un montón de desconocidos luego de haber fracasado en uno de sus proyectos de vida.

Le parecía que habían pasado días, a pesar de que todo había sido apenas una hora antes. Incluso aunque la mayor parte del tiempo su preocupación había sido Twilight, el impacto del fracaso comenzaba a pegarle lentamente. Pero a diferencia de otras ocasiones, esta vez, no sentía que lo hubiese perdido todo.

Estaba ahí junto a ella después de todo lo que había pasado, y aunque no conocía a ninguna de esas personas a su alrededor, de alguna forma no se sentía tan sola como en otras ocasiones.

En ese momento se dio cuenta que se había detenido y que había perdido a las chicas de vista. Estaba parada justo en la entrada de la casa de Twilight, había música muy fuerte, risas y conversaciones por todos lados y un montón de gente.

Al darse cuenta de que varias personas comenzaban a mirarla con curiosidad, se sintió nerviosa; no acostumbraba ese tipo de lugares, no acostumbraba convivir con tanta gente, escuchar esa clase de música y mucho menos socializar con sujetos desconocidos y probablemente borrachos. Luego se percató de cómo iba vestida, con medias, zapatillas y una falda recta. Era un atuendo formal, pero de la clase que atrae miradas fuera de contexto.

Inconscientemente se pegó a una pared intentado neutralizar las miradas a su alrededor con una actitud pseudo-natural. Twilight debía de estar por ahí, no era una casa tan grande.

¡Oye! ̶ Dijo alguien prácticamente en su oreja, asustándola.

Era el amigo de Twilight que las había traído. Spike.

̶ ¡Hey! ¿Dónde está Twilight? ̶ Le pregunto rápidamente, ya no se le antojaba enfrentar a todas esas personas sola.

̶ En la cocina. Starlight se adelantó automáticamente, sin pensar que no tenía idea de en donde se encontraba la cocina. ̶ Sé que Twilight y tu habían hecho equipo el último mes para presentar lo de su proyecto ¿estás bien?

̶ ¿Qué? ¡Ah! Sí. Súper bien, no tienes de que preocuparte… ¿dónde está la cocina?

La música los obligaba a ambos a hablar con un tono de voz elevado y a acercarse un poco al hacerlo. Afortunadamente para Starlight, al llegar Spike, las miradas fijas se habían ido desviando poco a poco, aligerando sus nervios.

̶ Esta, justo ahí. ̶ Le respondió, señalando una puerta solo unos pasos más adelante. ̶ Pero te voy a pedir que las dejes solas unos minutos. ¿Quieres algo de tomar? Pinkie compro Tequila como para emborrachar un estadio.

̶ No… gracias, estoy bien. "¿Como que dejarlas solas? ¿Y que se supone que haga mientras?" Pensó algo desesperada Starlight.

̶ Déjame adivinar. No acostumbras salir a fiestas con un montón de desconocidos.

̶ No, no exactamente.

Spike soltó una leve risita.

̶ Tampoco Twilight, de hecho, tampoco yo. Al menos hace algunos años. Ven.

A Starlight no le quedo de otra que acompañarlo, fueron hacia una mesa que se encontraba recargada en la pared de lo que suponía, era el comedor; había un motón de botellas de refresco, vasos, botanas y varias botellas de diferentes bebidas, enfrente había varias personas platicando y bailando. En la esquina estaba una mujer con una laptop, claramente manejando la música.

Spike sirvió dos vasos mientras algunas personas a su alrededor lo saludaban y le decían cosas al oído. Las bocinas de música estaban justo ahí, así que el ruido ya no les dejaba hablar normalmente. Al terminar de preparar los vasos se volteo y le tendió uno.

̶ Te decía que a ninguno de los dos nos gustaban las fiestas mucho, pero por alguna razón no podemos rechazar uno de estos.

̶ ¿Alcohol? Ja.

Starlight sostuvo el vaso que le ofrecía, pero solo lo olfateo sin darle un solo sorbo. Spike comenzó a beberlo con una extraña expresión de alivio. Ambos se alejaron del comedor y regresaron hacia la entrada, Starlight creyó que irían a la cocina pero Spike la llevo al pasillo que dirigía al patio trasero.

̶ Jamás habría pensado que Twilight fuese una gran partidaria de la bebida.

̶ En realidad no, era mentira, yo lo soy. Ella solo está aquí por sus amigas, igual que tú. Aunque claro que se toma un par y se pone a bailar con ellas después de un rato.

Starlight sonrió ante ese comentario, se imaginó a su amiga con unas copas de más, bailando como las personas que estaban en la sala, al ritmo de alguna canción popular.

̶ Ya que no lo has probado, supongo que tu no acostumbras tomar.

Starlight miro su vaso y lo puso en un mueble junto a ella.

̶ La verdad no, no me parece un buen hábito.

̶ No, claro que no lo es. Pero supongo que ayuda a las personas a despreocuparse un rato.

̶ Despreocuparse no siempre lleva a cosas buenas.

Había dicho eso de una manera algo sombría sin querer.

̶ Es decir. Si, algunas personas se ponen a bailar y a reír, pero no todos… El alcohol aturde al cerebro, y cuando las inhibiciones de una persona se eliminan, pueden hacer cualquier cosa. No siempre es algo divertido. A veces lo que más quieren es hacerle daño a alguien…

Spike no tenía que escuchar más para saber a qué se refería.

̶ No te preocupes, aquí nadie se pone así, son conocidos y no es esa clase de fiesta. Lo peor que puede pasar es que alguien se ponga a llorar.

Era cierto, eran amigos de Twilight, ahí nadie se pondría violento, no se sentía esa clase de ambiente.

̶ ¿Y como sé que tú no te pondrás así? ̶ Le dijo, con una leve sonrisa.

̶ Oh vamos. ¿En serio me ves cara de "mala copa"?

Al ver que su actitud era más relajada, Spike fue a pararse junto a ella.

̶ Espera, mejor no respondas eso.

Ambos se rieron. Sin duda Twilight tenía suerte de tener amigos así, apenas conocía a Spike, pero ya sentía que le agradaba.

Luego de unos breves instantes en los que Spike le dio otro trago a su bebida, Starlight volvió a hablarle.

̶ ¿Crees que Twilight estará bien?

̶ ¿Ella? Claro que sí, es una mujer muy especial. Aunque… me preocupa que haya terminado con su novio.

Esa no era la respuesta que ella esperaba.

̶ ¿Por qué?

̶ Hmm… no lo sé, no entiendo que la llevo a dejarlo, no si se haya pasado algo.

̶ Oh ya entiendo. No, que yo sepa no había pasado nada… bueno, ahora que lo mencionas, en la semana tuvieron una discusión en el laboratorio…

En ese momento alguien llego junto a Spike y hablo interrumpiendo a Starlight.

̶ Oye Spike, te busca una chica en la entrada.

̶ ¿A mí? ¿Quién es?

̶ No sé, llego y pregunto por ti, está afuera.

̶ Iré a ver quién es, si quieres puedes servirte algo de refresco mientras. Está en la mesa. ̶ Le dijo Spike mientras tomaba el vaso que ella había dejado en el mueble junto a ellos y se iba.

Starlight volvió a quedarse sola, pero Spike le había ayudado a vencer los nervios iniciales, ya no sentía un montón de miradas encima, y la charla había aligerado su timidez, así que en cuanto vio que Spike salía por la puerta principal, se decidió y camino tranquilamente a buscar algo que tomar.

* * *

.

Sweetie Belle nunca había terminado de entender muchas cosas sobre su hermana. Ya no estaba segura de sí era una zorra o solamente una manipuladora. Tal vez un poco de ambas.

De cualquier forma, últimamente parecía más feliz que nunca, eso la molestaba a ella un poco. ¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquila luego de haberle provocado tanto dolor a una persona? Eran cosas que nunca terminaba de entender, ella no era así para nada, si una persona la quisiera tanto como Spike había querido a su hermana, se sentiría agradecida con ella y se esforzaría todos los días para no defraudar a esa persona.

Pero Rarity era muy diferente de ella, y por eso jamás terminaría de entender su forma de pensar.

Ahora mismo le había otorgado la oportunidad de volver a ver a Spike luego de todo lo que había pasado. Es verdad que Rarity y Twilight eran amigas aun antes de su relación con Spike, pero de aquellos días su hermana ya solo hablaba con Fluttershy. Ese supuesto regalo era innecesario.

̶ Ya te dije que dejes de estar dándole vueltas. Sí. Lo hizo para que vieras a Spike.

Button la había acompañado como habían quedado el día anterior, iban de camino a la escuela pero tal y como prometió, pasaron primero a dejar el vestido a la casa de Twilight y Spike. Lo de la fiesta era cierto, el ambiente de celebración y diversión se sentía hasta ahí afuera. Button había dejado estacionado el coche el doble fila para que fuese más evidente que solo estaban de paso y no los invitaran a quedarse. Aún tenían que ir a su escuela.

̶ ¿Y por qué haría eso?

̶ Para ayudarte, supongo que no sabe que has estado viendo a Spike estas últimas semanas.

̶ ¡Claro que no!

̶ Entonces te da otra oportunidad, era la excusa perfecta.

̶ Ja, ja, ja, eso no tiene sentido Button.

̶ Ya en serio Sweetie, deja de mirar a tu hermana con ojos de odio. El hecho de que terminara con Spike te dio la oportunidad a ti de estar con él.

̶ Si pero… ¿por qué me daría esa oportunidad? Ellos eran pareja.

Pero Button le hizo una clara señal con los ojos para que volteara, Spike salía de su casa en ese momento en dirección a ellos, al verla su expresión de sorpresa no fue nada disimulada. Iba muy guapo, con una camisa de manga larga y unos pantalones de mezclilla negros. Además, incluso había intentado peinarse. En su mano tenía un típico vaso rojo de fiesta. Sweetie pensó por un momento si ella se había arreglado lo suficientemente bien para verlo, pero recordó que iba a la escuela y solo sería un momento el que pasarían juntos, no debía exagerar.

̶ ¿Sweetie Belle?

̶ Hola Spike

̶ Hola, hey. ¿Qué haces aquí?

O Spike estaba algo borracho o de verdad le había afectado verla, porque en cuanto comenzó a hablar sus nervios fueron evidentes.

Bueno es que… ̶ Sweetie también se puso nerviosa, técnicamente ella no estaba invitada a esa fiesta, de hecho no era fiesta de Spike, era de su amiga Twilight.

̶ Hola Spike.

Button habló detrás de ella y Spike lo saludo también.

Hey, hola Button.

Ver a ambos ahí hizo que Spike se relajara un poco, aunque era obvio que aún no entendía que hacían ellos dos ahí.

̶ Solo estamos de paso, venimos de mensajeros. ̶ Comento Button con una risita.

̶ Mensajeros.

Sweetie no espero y le dio el paquete que llevaba en sus manos.

̶ Rarity no iba a venir ̶ le comenzó a decir ̶ , así que me pidió que pasara a dejarle esto a Twilight.

̶ ¿En serio? ̶ Spike no fue nada discreto con su curiosidad y abrió la caja ahí mismo, lentamente. ̶ Oh guau.

̶ Íbamos de paso a nuestra escuela. Así que… podíamos pasar a dejarlo.

Spike se quedó mirando el vestido por unos segundos.

̶ Gracias chicos. Supongo que ya sabía que Rarity no vendría. ̶ Parecía algo triste con eso. "¿Acaso tenía deseos de verla a ella?" Ese pensamiento le dolió un poco a Sweetie. ̶ A Twilight le haría bien ver a todas sus amigas. Y el resto de ellas vino hoy.

"¿A Twilight? ¿Pues qué ha pasado?" Pensó Sweetie al escuchar eso.

̶ Bueno… supongo que tienes razón, es un día importante y les hacía falta una reunión, pero apuesto que luego lo repondrán. No es tu culpa Spike. ̶ Comento ella, rápidamente para intentar hacer sentir mejor al peliverde.

̶ Hmm… no es exactamente por eso. Digamos que las cosas no salieron como esperábamos hoy…

Spike se veía afligido, sin duda algo malo había pasado.

̶ Oh cielos, ¿acaso le sucedió algo a Twilight?

̶ Se podría decir, ¿recuerdas que te dije que competía para una beca? La perdió. La fiesta era para celebrar su victoria pero ahora… bueno, al menos muchos de los invitados no la han visto llegar y nadie ha hecho preguntas.

̶ Ay no, lo siento, ¿está bien ella?

̶ Estará bien, solo fue una decepción… aunque, bueno, son varias cosas pero creo que no me corresponde decirlas a mí ahora.

̶ Claro, no te preocupes, lo entiendo. Mi hermana dijo que iría a verla en la semana. Pronto será la inauguración de su boutique así que las invitara. No sé qué tan cierto sea, pero me dijo que por eso también falto hoy.

̶ Hmm.. Supongo que puedo creer eso.

Sweetie le sonrió y se acercó más a él. Ya no eran desconocidos, así que no sintió pena al hacerlo.

̶ No te preocupes Spike, Twilight estará bien si te tiene a ti y al resto de sus amigas. Estoy segura de que han pasado por muchas cosas y sabrás como apoyarla para que salga adelante.

Spike le sonrió con optimismo y Sweetie le regreso el gesto.

̶ Gracias Sweetie. Tienes razón. Además, un vestido de Rarity siempre ha sido bueno para levantarle el ánimo a cualquiera. ¿Quieren pasar a tomar algo? Hay mucho de sobra.

Sweetie dudo por unos momentos, si quería, deseaba quedarse con él y divertirse a su lado, la música que sonaba en la casa era de la que le gustaba y el ambiente de diversión era muy contagioso.

̶ Nos gustaría quedarnos Spike, pero tenemos que ir a la escuela, en especial Sweetie. ¿Recuerdas el musical? Ahora vamos a hacer un pequeño concierto y Sweetie será la estrella. Tiene que estar ahí hoy que se realizaran los planes y se tomaran las decisiones del programa.

Button había intervenido justo a tiempo para recordarle a ella sus obligaciones.

̶ Es cierto. ̶ Dijo ella un poco desanimada.

̶ No hay problema, ya será en otra ocasión. Supongo que iras a la inauguración de tu hermana. ¿Nos veremos ahí?

̶ ¡¿Vas a ir?!

̶ Pues si… Rarity me invito, y creo que ya es momento de volver a verla. Es decir… tenemos muchos amigos en común, no puedo evitarla para siempre.

"Guau" pensó Sweetie. ¿Eso significaba que estaba superando a su hermana? ¿Qué quería decir con eso de "amigos en común"?

̶ Bueno, en ese caso nos veremos ahí… creo que ya nos tenemos que ir. No olvides darle eso a Twilight.

Se acercaron para despedirse y ambos se dirigieron al auto de Button después.

̶ Nos vemos ̶ les dijo Spike en cuanto se subieron, mientras caminaba de vuelta a su casa

̶ Bueno, eso salió bastante bien. ̶ Dijo Button una vez que arrancaron de ahí

̶ Pues si… creo que sí.

̶ Así que… tú hermana te ayuda a conquistar al chico de tus sueños.

̶ Muy gracioso. No sé qué pretende Rarity. Pero el día de su inauguración sabré si realmente todo ha servido de algo. Spike parece estar muy seguro de ir.

̶ ¿Puedo ir también? Será interesante ver qué pasa.

̶ ¿Quieres ir?

̶ Hmm… si, eso es lo que acabo de decir.

Sweetie suspiro.

̶ No creo que haya problema, aunque aún no se la fecha exacta.

̶ Esperemos que no choque con alguno de tus próximos conciertos.

̶ ¿Cuáles conciertos? El profesor dijo que será una presentación musical, con varios miembros de la escuela.

̶ Será con jurado y habrá ganadores. Ya verás que serás tú el primer lugar. Después del musical has causado muchas buenas impresiones. Para cuando acabe este semestre serás una estrella local.

Ella no pudo evitar reírse ante la ilusión.

̶ Tu boca sea de profeta Button.

̶ Por favor no te olvides de tus amigos los pobres cuando seas famosa.

̶ Tú no tienes nada de "pobre". Tu mama te regalo un auto en tu cumpleaños.

̶ Bueno, pero no te olvides de mí.

̶ Ja, serás mi ingeniero de audio siempre. Así que vete preparando, cuando sea famosa el auditorio que tengas que manejar será mucho más grande que el de la escuela.

Ambos se rieron con aquella charla, era cierto que las cosas pintaban bien para Sweetie en el futuro próximo, al menos en cuanto a su carrera.

Y en cuanto al amor… bueno, se sentía bien, Spike seguía estando soltero y ellos dos ya eran amigos. Cada vez tenía mayor certeza de que existía algo especial entre ellos. No se había atrevido a dar ningún paso más allá por la inseguridad sobre los sentimientos de Spike hacia su hermana. Pero si realmente se encontraban en la inauguración, podría observar si realmente Spike ya había superado sus emociones por Rarity.

Tuvo una leve sensación de ansiedad en sus entrañas, dependiendo de cómo reaccionaran el uno al otro ese día, Sweetie sabría si realmente tenia oportunidad con Spike en algún momento.

* * *

.

Starlight había comenzado a disfrutar aquello, después de que Spike se fuera, había ido por un poco de refresco y comida a la mesa principal. En ese momento pusieron una canción que recientemente se había vuelto muy popular y ella tenía que admitir que tenía muy buen ritmo. Se quedó ahí cerca, donde podía escuchar la música a buen volumen y ver como los más enfiestados bailaban alegremente. Habían hecho grupitos de amigos y una que otra pareja, el poco espacio los mantenía a todos muy juntos pero no exactamente amontonados, la mayoría simplemente se movía en su lugar mientras platicaba con sus amigos.

Starlight se recargo en una pared a observar a las distintas personas que estaban ahí, mientras se tomaba su refresco y comía un poco de papas fritas que había tomado de la mesa. Su cabeza comenzó a moverse al ritmo de la música luego de unos minutos y volvió a tomar botanas para pasar el rato. Twilight saldría en algún momento de la cocina y podría platicar con ella. Pero ya no pensaba mucho en ella, en realidad había comenzado a tararear las canciones que se sabía y el tiempo comenzó a pasar mientras ella pensaba en cómo podría bailar si supiera hacerlo.

Luego de una cantidad indefinida de tiempo alguien más fue a recargarse junto a ella. Fue justo al final de una canción así que cuando le hablo pudo escucharla claramente.

̶ Hey, hola.

Era una chica de su edad maso menos. Su atuendo casual resaltaba mucho junto a ella, que iba de medias y tacones, en especial porque iba toda de azul y tenia un largo y brillante cabello azul muy palido.

̶ Hola ̶ Fue lo único que supo decir.

̶ Soy Trixie. ¿Eres amiga de Pinkie?

Esta vez tuvo que acercarse a su oído para hacerse escuchar, ya que la música había vuelto a sonar.

Ella solo negó con la cabeza.

̶ Yo tampoco. ̶ Le dijo con una sonrisa. ̶ Bueno, tal vez solo un poco, trabajamos juntas una vez.

̶ ¿De que trabajaban? ̶ Le pregunto, era obvio que aquella chica intentaba entablar una conversación, y no había motivo para complicárselo.

̶ Bueno, ella era mesera, y yo hacía lo mío.

̶ ¿Lo tuyo?

̶ Si. ̶ Y en ese momento, de sus mangas saco una baraja de cartas de póker. ̶ Hago espectáculos de magia. Era en un restaurant de esos con shows nocturnos.

̶ Órale, nunca había conocido un mago antes. ̶ Era cierto. Aquella chica ya había despertado su curiosidad. No todos los días conoces a alguien así.

Ella se rio.

̶ En realidad me considero más bien una "ilusionista" si pudiera hacer magia real, no tendría que trabajar.

Esta vez Starlight fue la que se rio.

̶ ¿Y tú que haces? Si no eres amiga de Pinkie entonces supongo que… ¿vives aquí?

̶ No, solo soy amiga de la que vive aquí. ̶ Hizo una seña hacia la puerta de la cocina

̶ ¿En serio? Escuche que es una especia de científica súper inteligente o algo así.

̶ Aja… si, se podría describir así.

Starlight volvió a reírse del comentario.

̶ ¿Y de dónde la conociste?

̶ Trabajamos juntas.

̶ ¡¿En serio?! ¿Eso significa que también eres una genio súper brillante? ̶ Su sorpresa no le parecía fingida y era hasta cierto punto… ¿tierna? Starlight solo se rio

̶ No es tanto así.

̶ Una genio y modesta, interesante. Oye, ¿quieres ver un truco?

Trixie aun sostenía las cartas en su mano y solo las barajeaba.

̶ Sí, claro.

̶ De acuerdo. Toma una carta.

Starlight agarro una como si nada, sabía que sería un truco clásico de baraja, pero aquella chica le agradaba y le daba curiosidad lo que haría.

̶ De acuerdo, memorízala. Y no me la vayas a enseñar.

Starlight miro su carta, era un 3 de corazones, luego le hizo una seña con la cabeza de que ya estaba lista.

̶ De acuerdo, métela en el bonche, en donde quieras.

Starlight tuvo cuidado de elegir el lugar más aleatorio que pudiera, un impulso inconsciente para asombrarse más en caso de que el truco saliera como bien.

̶ ¡Espera!

Starlight apenas iba a poner la carta pero se detuvo antes de dejarla

̶ No, esa carta me va a costar mucho trabajo encontrarla. ¡Ya sé! dale un beso.

̶ ¿Qué?

̶ Dale un beso, sin enseñármela.

Aquello era inesperado, se preguntó si era parte del truco.

̶ De acuerdo…

Por menos de un segundo se sintió ridícula al darle un beso a la carta, pero la curiosidad sobre lo que pasaría a continuación la distrajo de ese pensamiento.

̶ Ahora sí. Ponla donde quieras.

Trixie hizo la cabeza hacia un lado con los ojos cerrados para que tampoco viera donde la metía Starlight que cada vez se sentía más a gusto con ella.

̶ Bueno, ahora voy a revisar toda la baraja, esa carta tiene algo muy especial, -así que la encontrare fácilmente.

Paso las cartas rápidamente de una mano a la otra solo viendo la parte trasera de cada una. Starlight sintió que en cualquier momento la pasaría, pero entonces entre las cartas que paso una llamo su atención, pues a diferencia de las otras tenía una especia de calcomanía pegada que Starlight no podía reconocer bien.

̶ Oh vaya. Creo que ya la encontramos.

Entonces lo vio bien, y en cuanto lo reconoció le dio mucha risa. En la parte trasera de la carta había una calcomanía de un chocolate "Kiss" pegado, no fue difícil entender la gracia: Kiss=beso.

Luego de que Starlight dejara de reírse, Trixie volteo la carta, dejando ver que era la suya, el 3 de corazones.

̶ ¡Guau! Es la mía.

̶ Espera. Extiende la mano.

Starlight lo hizo enseguida. Trixie le puso la carta encima y la doblo como si de una bandeja de hielos se tratara, de repente sintió el peso en su mano y se dio cuenta que tenía el chocolate físico en ella. Su boca formo una O por varios segundos.

̶ Listo. ̶ Le dijo Trixie mostrando que en la carta ya no había ninguna calcomanía.

̶ ¡Eso fue increíble! ̶ Comento, casi gritando mientras abría el pequeño chocolate para comérselo.

̶ Pues es solo un truco con cartas, si quieres ver los reales puedes ir a ver un día mi show.

̶ Eso me agradaría, ¿en donde te presentas?

̶ Por ahora trabajo en el hotel "CRIN" en el centro.

̶ ¿En serio? Iré, dime que día.

̶ ¡Genial! Ahorita te digo, acompáñame por algo de beber.

Starlight no se había puesto a pensar que acaba de socializar exitosamente con una persona nueva. Era la primera vez que se sentía tan libre de hablar con gente nueva en años. Acompaño a Trixie de cerca en medio de la música, llegaron a la mesa y la joven ilusionista se sirvió de una botella, y le pidió su vaso a Starlight para servirle también.

̶ Solo refresco.

̶ ¿No tomas? ¡Oh Claro! Ese cerebro debe ser muy importante para afectarlo con alcohol.

Starlight se volvió a reír.

̶ A mí ya me hacía falta un poco de este bebe. ̶ Dijo mientras le daba un trago largo al vaso que se había servido. ̶ Oye… ¡escucha esa canción! ¿Quieres bailar?

̶ Emm… en realidad no.

̶ ¡Oh vamos! Me lo debes por el chocolate.

̶ JA, ¡creí que era gratis!

Pero Trixie ya la había jalado hacia el grupo de gente que bailaba alegremente solo a unos pasos de ellos. La canción que había comenzado era "Sugar" y Trixie la cataba de memoria mientras se movía con mucho ritmo.

Starlight se reía tratando de imitarla, en medio de un emoción de vergüenza, pero simplemente no se movía tan bien como nadie que estuviera ahí.

̶ ¡No sé hacerlo! Le grito a Trixie mientras intentaba apartar de su mente la idea de que se veía ridícula.

̶ No hay nada que saber. ¡Solo déjate llevar! ̶ Le contesto ella y luego siguió cantando. Starlight de hecho se sabía la canción. Era inevitable, Trixie la contagio, comenzó a cantarla junto a ella y dejarse llevar poco a poco.

Ya no estaba pensando en cuando volvería Spike o Twilight, ya la estaba pasando bien y daba igual lo demás.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Si, Starlight también robara el protagonismo aquí. ¡COMO EN TODOS LOS DEMAS LUGARES DONDE APARECE!**_

 _Hahaha, ya enserio. Que les pareció ese par de escenas con ella? Por qué Trixie es tan lesbiana? xD_

 _Bueno, este cap aun seguía en un par de escenas, la fiesta no ha terminado. De hecho muy probablemente el siguiente capitulo solo sea lo que falta. Osea corto. Pero ya me tarde mucho con esto y tengo tarea asi que quería subirlo mientras voy aca. Tal vez sea tonto, pero también es estúpido._

 _En fin. Estamos en la escena de un evento anunciado y ya se esta anunciando el que sigue hahaha. Creo que va justo a tiempo, espero no estarme apresurando._

 _Tengo una pregunta para ustedes. Les gustaría que profundizara un poco mas en las mane que no han sido tan relevantes? (Pinkie y Fluttershy) Siento que podría darles una historia para que sea parte del argumento del fic (las diferentes formas de amor) pero no se si ya sean muchos personajes. Dejen lo que les gustaría en sus comentarios._

 _Y bueno, gracias por leer. Espero les haya gustado. Y comenten su opinión. Créanme que saber que los he puesto a pensar es lo que mas me agrada de este fic._

 _Brohoof!_


	15. El amar y el querer

_Solo como consejo, ya paso un chingo de tiempo así que sugiero (sugerencia no mas) que, si van a leer el cap, se lean el anterior, aunque sea para recordar en que se quedó esto._

 _._

* * *

Spike entro a la casa pocos momentos después de despedirse de Sweetie en medio de varios pensamientos. No lo negaba, ver a Sweetie Belle en ese momento… cuando tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza, había sido relajante de un modo casi narcótico, ¿Qué tenía esa niña que lo tranquilizaba solo con verla?

Pero igual que adicción, verla siempre traía un efecto secundario en cuanto se ponía a pensar de quien se trataba.

Y aunque lo había dicho con intenciones reales, la idea de ir a ver a Rarity el día de la inauguración de su Boutique comenzaba a asustarlo. ¿Qué tanto habrán cambiado ambos en el mes y pico que han dejado de verse? No estaba seguro de que lo que sentía fuese curiosidad, era una inseguridad extraña, como si estuviera apenado de algo. Tal vez… no, sin duda era la relación de amistad que mantenía con Sweetie ahora. Pero ¿tenía sentido sentirse culpable por ello?

No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo había pasado simplemente parado en el portón de la casa escuchando la música de fondo. Se había comenzado a imaginar cómo hubiera sido si Sweetie se hubiese podido quedar ahí con él. ¿habrían bailado juntos? ¿Sweetie se emborracharía? Varias fantasías lo asediaron en cuestión de segundos, todas llevándolo a escenas graciosas y divertidas, lo cual lo hizo distraerse de todo lo que acontecía a su alrededor.

Para cuando volvió a estar consciente de lo que había pasado durante ese día, se dio cuenta que no había visto a Twilight ni a ninguna de sus amigas salir de la cocina, y que, de hecho, aún tenía el vestido que se suponía debía entregarle en la mano.

Dirigió sus pasos a la cocina echando una mirada a su alrededor en busca de la amiga de Twilight, pero al no encontrarla siguió adelante.

En cuanto dio un paso dentro de la cocina, tuvo una especie de flashback repentino que le produjo una sonrisa nostálgica.

Twilight y el resto de sus amigas, juntas de nuevo, escuchando animadamente alguna anécdota que Pinkie parecía estar por terminar mientras bebían y comían felizmente. Como en los viejos tempos…

— ¡Spike! ¿Dónde estabas? Toma, Pinkie trajo esa botella que te encanta y te serví un poco.

— Gracias Twilight, espero no interrumpir. — dijo, aproximándose a ella y sin poder evitar una emoción inconsciente por estar ahí.

Rainbow, que era la más cercana a él le respondió mientras todas hacían una pausa para servirse más bebida y recibir el recién llegado.

— Pinkie nos estaba contando el múltiple origen de todos sus invitados.

— ¿Sus invitados? ¿Ósea que todas esas personas que no conozco en la sala son solo amigos de Pinkie? Creí que todas habían invitado a sus conocidos.

Todas, menos Pinkie, negaron con la cabeza.

— Yo solo traje a mi mejor amigo y mi novio, pero a ellos los conociste en la fiesta de mi cumpleaños.

— Bic Mac solo vino a dejarme y se fue, tenía que acompañar a la abuela a una junta esta tarde. — le dijo AJ desde el fondo.

— ¡Guau! ¿de donde sacaste a tanta gente entonces Pinkie? — Pregunto Spike interesado mientras se recargaba junto a Twilight.

— Es lo que estaba platicando, son todos conocidos de alguno de los cientos de trabajos que he tenido este año.

— ¿Cientos?

— Si. Bueno, no tantos, pero tú me entiendes.

— Oh claro.

Spike había olvidado por un instante que Pinkie dejo la escuela en cuanto salió de la preparatoria, desde entonces había trabajado, siempre de mesera en algún restaurant pequeño o inclusive como animadora en algún antro, tenía muchos amigos en el área.

La chica siguió con la narración que mantenía hasta antes que Spike llegara, pero solo por unos segundos antes de que la volvieran a interrumpir.

— ¿Que traes ahí Spike? ¿trajeron algo?

Twilight ya se había dado cuenta del paquete que Spike aun sostenía en su mano.

— Cierto. Te mandaron esto a ti.

Nuevamente todas miraron en la dirección de Spike para observar lo que saldría de aquella pequeña caja, Spike lo abrió con cuidado y dejo que Twilight extrajera su contenido, al verlo varias soltaron un gemido de sorpresa.

— Es de Rarity. — Dijo Fluttershy en seguida.

— ¡Es hermoso! — Dijo Twilight.

— ¡Guau! este color va perfecto con tu tono de piel Twilight, — rápidamente Pinkie fue a su lado y tomo el vestido para extenderlo y ver como se vería en su amiga. — ¿Rarity lo trajo? Creí que no podría venir. ¿Está aquí?

— No, lo trajo su hermana.

— Es una lástima que no viniera, hubiera sido la reunión de todo el antiguo crew — dijo de repente Rainbow

— ¿Antiguo crew? — Pregunto Applejack con una ceja levantada.

— Si. Ya sabes, nosotras 6 y Spike.

— Hace mucho que no estamos las 6 juntas. Más de dos años si no mal recuerdo. — Comento Pinkie

A Spike estaba comenzando a incomodarle eso, sin duda era su culpa que Rarity no estuviera ahí ese día.

— Ella quería venir chicas, pero ya saben que siempre ha sido su sueño abrir su propia boutique; y ahora que por fin tiene la oportunidad de hacerlo se ha tomado las cosas muy en serio. Hoy tenía que ver algunos detalles para su inauguración. La conocen, quiere que todo sea perfecto y "fabuloso", así que no se arriesgó a ir corta de tiempo, pero me aseguro que el día de la inauguración nos compensaría. — Dijo Fluttershy

— A mí me dijo lo mismo, aunque no tan detalladamente, creo que Fluttershy es la que mejor se sigue llevando con ella.

— Bueno, es que se ha desconectado un poco de todos sus amigos desde que termino con Spike.

Todas las miradas cayeron sobre el inmediatamente

— ¿Has hablado con ella Spike? desde lo que paso. — Applejack fue la que pregunto.

— No, pero la vi hace poco… creo que en la inauguración hablare con ella, pero… ya estamos bien… creo.

— ¿Planeas ir a la inauguración? ¡No me habías dicho eso! — Reclamo Twilight de repente

— Ella me invito desde hace como un mes, el ultimo día que la vi… pero Sweetie me ha dicho todo lo relacionado con su negocio, así que estoy informado.

— ¿Sweetie? — Preguntó Pinkie

— La hermanita de Rarity. — Intervino Twilight.

— ¿Así que ahora vas por la pequeña eh casanova? — Lo molesto Rainbow. —

— ¿Que? ¡Claro que no!

— Ja, si como sea, hablando de novios, creo que ya dejé mucho tiempo solo al mío.

— No puedo creer que hayas logrado que ese galán te haga caso, no sé qué le has metido en la cabeza para que se fije en ti.

Esta vez fue el turno de Spike de molestarla.

— Como si se necesitara una razón para fijarse en mí. Además, Soarin y yo somos súper compatibles. El uno para el otro. — respondió ella, con un tono casi soñador.

— ¿Que no llevan como 2 semanas? — Pregunto Pinkie con un dedo en la barbilla.

— Ni siquiera eso. — respondió Fluttershy mientras se servía otro vaso de bebida.

— ¡Shhhh! eso no importa, ha pasado como un mes desde que empezamos a hablarnos, y es el tiempo suficiente para darme cuenta de lo semejantes que son nuestras personalidades. — Rainbow se paró junto a Fluttershy y también se sirvió, luego hablo muy entusiasmada. — ¿No les ha pasado que conocen a alguien con la que tienen muchas cosas en común a tal grado que ambos parecen siempre querer hacer la misma cosa, alguien que piensa como ustedes, que comparte sus sueños e incluso la intensidad de sus emociones y sin importar cuanto hablen con esa persona, jamás se aburren? Porque por alguna razón esa persona es especial en sus pensamientos, y cuando están con ella siente que pueden ser… verdaderos.

Todos se quedaron observando a Rainbow luego de su breve discurso, la mayoría con expresión de asombro al ver a su amiga la rebelde tan enamorada, excepto por Twilight y Spike, que enseguida recordaron sus recientes desgracias en cuanto a parejas. Spike se dio cuenta de cómo Twilight bajaba la mirada y decidió que no era el momento para ponerse a hablar de eso.

— ¡Vaya! ¿quién diría que Dashy era toda una poeta? Desearía tener a alguien en mi vida que me hiciera hablar así. — Comento Pinkie

— Que bueno que ese chico te haga tan feliz Rainbow, no me imagino que clase de tipo sea. — Comento Applejack que también parecía afectada por el tema.

— Esta afuera, vamos, voy a presentárselos. — Contesto ella aun con una sonrisa en el rostro.

— Sí, creo que ya va siendo hora de que salgamos, después de todo se supone que somos las anfitrionas.

Spike dejo de poner atención a la charla brevemente mientras le hablaba en un susurro a Twilight.

— ¿Estas bien Twi?

— Si Spike, en serio, no te preocupes ahora por mí. Estamos todas y Rarity me regalo este lindo vestido, lo demás que haya pasado hoy… ya habrá tiempo para preocuparse mañana. Hoy solo quiero divertirme. — Le respondió mientras le daba el último trago al vaso que tenía desde hacía varios minutos en las manos y ser servía otro. — ¡Ya es hora de que salgamos a bailar un rato!

Esto último lo dijo en voz alta, y el resto de las chicas enseguida asintieron dándole la razón.

Las 5 se dispusieron a salir agarrando algunas botellas, refrescos y botanas para continuar su reunión mucho más animada fuera de la cocina, Twilight fue hasta atrás, pero Spike la detuvo antes de salir.

— Twilight, sé que ahora mismo lo que más quieres es olvidar, lo entiendo. — Miro a su amiga a los ojos y vio una confusión explicita, la misma que él había tenido todos estos días, aunque tal vez mucho más ligera, después de todo, su relación con Flash había sido corta y no tan intensa como la suya con Rarity. Pero sin duda lo entendía. — Solo quiero que sepas que al igual que tu estuviste ahí conmigo, yo estaré aquí para lo que necesites. Y no importa lo mal que luzcan las cosas, estamos juntos, ¿de acuerdo?

Twilight le dio una sonrisa dulce y lo abrazo.

— Lo se Spike, gracias, sé que siempre puedo contar contigo.

Spike le regreso a sonrisa y el abrazo. Al acercarse a la puerta de la cocina se dio cuenta de lo fuerte que sonaba la música desde el comedor, le dio la impresión de que se veía a sí mismo y se dio cuenta de que ya tenía más de unas cuantas bebidas encima, tenía ganas de bailar y tomar más. Quería divertirse igual que su amiga el resto de la noche.

— Deberías usar el vestido que Rarity te regalo, ella solía decir que cada ocasión especial merece una vestimenta única para rememorar junto al momento, estoy seguro de que hizo ese vestido para esta noche en específico.

Ella tomo el vestido nuevamente y asintió. Luego salió, Spike miro una última vez para atrás y se dio cuenta de que Fluttershy seguía ahí, mirando hacia la puerta con una extraña expresión en el rostro.

— ¿Vienes Fluttershy?

Ella camino junto a él disponiéndose a seguir a sus amigos, pero al estar junto a Spike se detuvo.

— ¿Tú crees que sea cierto eso, Spike?

Su tono era de duda autentica, pero aun así daba una impresión de coraje.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— ¿Te puedes enamorar tanto de una persona en tan poco tiempo?

Enseguida Spike se dio cuenta de que se refería a lo que había dicho Rainbow, era una pregunta rara para el momento, en especial por quien se la estaba haciendo. Planteo responderle con un sencillo "si" y salir, pero no quería dar la impresión de que trataba de evitar a Fluttershy, en especial por el rostro serio que ella tenía.

Pero en realidad estaba seguro de que no tenía nada que pensar, si se podía, si hay algo que es inexplicable y aleatorio en el mundo, sin duda es el amor. Pero sabía de qué hablaba Fluttershy, se refería a si de verdad el novio de Rainbow era tan perfecto como ella lo había descrito.

Y por supuesto que no, ¿Cuántas veces él había idealizado a Rarity antes de que lo engañara? Es parte del sentimiento ver a la otra persona como alguien que no tiene defectos y con quien nos podemos conectar de forma absoluta. Deseaba pensar que no siempre era así, que las personas no son decepcionantes al final. Pero eso era algo que sin duda tenía que ver con la perspectiva de la persona enamorada y sus expectativas. Rainbow estaba siendo poco realista sin duda, pero ¿quién era el para cortar sus alas? Él había estado en su misma situación antes y estaba seguro de que si en algún momento alguien le hubiese hablado mal de Rarity o inclusive solo mencionar un rasgo de su personalidad que no coincidiera con la perspectiva que él tenía de ella, no lo hubiese aceptado jamás. Ese grado de necedad… Solo una persona enamorada lo podía entender.

— ¿Nunca te has enamorado así tú?

Fluttershy se ruborizo enseguida ante la pregunta.

— Bueno… yo… ¡Pero es que estoy segura de que…!

Parecía muy conflictuada. Fluttershy siempre había sido algo reservada y muy tranquila en circunstancias normales, pero no era la primera vez que Spike la veía borracha y siempre que eso ocurría la chica no era diferente que el resto de las personas, perdía el miedo a hacer y decir lo que pensaba, perdía la vergüenza y sin duda para alguien de su personalidad, eso terminaba revelando muchas cosas.

— Olvídalo.

Y salió. De forma un poco grosera, pero nada que ofendiera a Spike, Fluttershy siempre había sido una buena amiga cuando era necesario, cuando tenía problemas con Rarity siempre era la amiga que escuchaba a ambos y hacia lo posible por que se arreglaran las cosas. Claro, dentro de los posible, jamás le había preguntado qué opinaba de los engaños de su amiga, pero no era algo que le interesara preguntar, probablemente ella evitaba pensar en eso, la conocía lo suficiente para saber que era algo que le molestaba de Rarity.

Spike la siguió, le dio algo de curiosidad saber a qué se refería exactamente Fluttershy, pero tenía otras cosas de que preocuparse ahora mismo.

.

* * *

Quibble no entendía como es que había accedido a estar en ese lugar tanto tiempo.

Desde que llego a la fiesta y vio que su amiga Rainbow se adelantaba a saludar a medio mundo y a presentar a Soarin como su novio cada que tenía la ocasión, supo que sería una larga tarde, aun no entendía como había sido capaz de aceptar la invitación a ese lugar, como es que podía estar ahí parado viendo a Rainbow con otro sujeto, aun con el tiempo que ya había pasado, todo se sentía confuso, como si algo fuera insuficiente en su cabeza para asimilar el dolor que debía de estar sintiendo

La gente y la música a su alrededor no fueron nada reconfortantes, las personas ahí se divertían, sí, pero para él eso no significaba nada, desde que llego seguía preguntándose una y otra vez si acaso aun le quedaba algo que hacer, o porque razón seguía ahí, detrás de Rainbow a donde ella fuera.

Soarin fue la primera parte de esa tarde, Rainbow se fue con sus amigas y no regreso en un buen rato. Rato que Soarin aprovecho para sentarse junto a él, llevarle un vaso y charlar, comenzó a preguntarle sobre las fiestas en las que había estado y que es lo que le había gustado de ellas, obviamente Quibble no tenía mucho que decir al respecto, pero para Soarin fue el inicio de una larga recapitulación de anécdotas sobre parrandas pasadas que iban acompañadas del exponencial cambio de actitud que todas las personas tenían mientras bebían. Soarin no era exactamente tímido, pero tampoco la persona más extrovertida del mundo, al menos hasta que consumía alcohol, vaso tras vaso el chico se veía más desenvuelto, sus frases se volvían más directas y parecía dispuesto a charlar con cualquier persona que se acercara a más de un par de metros de ellos.

Pronto dejo de prestarle atención a Quibble, cuando cerca de dos horas después de su llegada todo el mundo ya estaba algo entonado y se pusieron a bailar en un enorme grupo. Quibble se quedó en el mismo lugar donde se había puesto desde que llego, llevaba toda la tarde con el mismo vaso en las manos. No es que no le gustara el alcohol, simplemente en ese momento no veía el punto de tomárselo. No dejaba de preguntarse dónde estaba Rainbow y porque los había dejado a ellos dos.

Justo en ese momento aparición junto al resto de sus amigas. Solo le prestó atención a ella, pensó brevemente en ir a hablarle, pero al ver que todas se iban a unir al grupo de baile, se lo pensó mejor y no se movió.

De pronto la música paso a segundo plano por unos segundos y la conversación que tenía lugar donde habían llegado sus amigas sonó más fuerte. Parecía que Rainbow estaba presentando a Soarin, luego su amiga (no recordaba su nombre) presento a un montón de gente, la idea de que lo llamara también a él se presentó por unos segundos y lo lleno de una incomodidad algo abrumadora, afortunadamente no sucedió, o al menos eso quería creer porque todos empezaron a exclamar gritos de emoción por alguien que venía caminando desde el pasillo.

Quibble tenía una extraña cualidad, y es que era "fiel" por decirlo de algún modo. Ya que a pesar de que él y Rainbow no eran más que amigos, desde que había comenzado a sentir algo por ella, no se fijaba mucho en otras chicas, tampoco es que conociera a muchas o tuviera imán con ellas, pero todos los hombres miran de vez en cuando. Quibble lo hacía muy poco.

Pero en ese momento no lo pudo evitar, la chica que acababa de aparecer en el pasillo era como una muñeca diseñada por él. La apariencia física suele contar con ciertos estándares de belleza universales que son aceptados como "atractivos" por la mayor parte de la población de acuerdo a la sociedad y la época. Pero cada individuo cuenta con una perspectiva individual sobre lo que le parece bello específicamente a él. Y esa chica, era la materialización de la apariencia ideal para él.

No era bueno para interpretarlo como si de un dibujante de retratos hablados se trataba, solo lo sentía, lo veía. Rainbow le parecía atractiva sin duda, pero hay una diferencia muy grande en enamorarse de alguien por su personalidad o por su apariencia. Esa chica lo tenía todo, fue tan impactante verla que incluso por un momento sintió que la odiaba, ¿Qué hacía ahí? ¿Por qué la distraía de Rainbow?

Su mente dejo de divagar y se recuperó, daba igual su apariencia, probablemente era una presumida insoportable. Había sido lindo verla ahí, pero nada más. Volvió a poner su atención en Rainbow en cuanto termino de construir su prejuicio.

La música sonaba fuerte y afuera comenzaba a anochecer, la embriaguez de todas las personas a su alrededor ponía un ambiente de fiesta bastante abrumante con el que desentonaba por completo. Tal vez era mejor que se fuera.

Luego de todo lo acontecido, apenas se había movido, nadie le ponía mucha atención tampoco, estaba sentado en el lugar indicado para que pudiese ver a las personas, pero estos no notaran su mirada, tampoco le agradaba la idea de parecer un psicópata amargado observando a todos divertirse mientras planea el asesinato de todos en silencio.

Solo estaba… ¿deprimido? ¿triste? ¿resignado? ¿Cómo se supone que se sienta un hombre viendo bailar a la mujer que ama con el hombre que ella ama?

Se quedó viendo a su vaso brevemente y le dio el último trago con intenciones de irse. Lo puso sobre el mueble más cercano, pero antes de que se pudiera mover Fluttershy apareció junto a el

— Hola

— Hey, — respondió tranquilamente. — ¿no vas a bailar?

— Em… no me gusta mucho bailar

No lo podía creer, incluso esa chica súper tímida y callada estaba un poco borracha. Eso lo hizo sentir aún más fuera de lugar. Parecía ser el único que no se estaba divirtiendo.

Se sentó junto a él y se puso a ver algunas de las botellas que había en una de las mesas más cercanas a ellos.

— Cuando estábamos en la preparatoria Pinkie solía conseguir botellas pequeñas de esto — le dijo mientras sostenía una botella de esas bebidas preparadas con vodka que tienen un sabor bastante agradable — recuerdo que siempre nos engañaba diciendo que no tenían alcohol. ¿Has estado bebiendo de ella?

Quibble solo negó con la cabeza. Era como una persona diferente, arrastraba un poco las palabras por la evidente embriaguez, pero aparte de eso, era la conversación más fluida que había tenido con ella, bueno, de su parte.

— Ya veo. — Puso la botella de nuevo donde estaba — Supongo que tú tampoco disfrutas mucho de bailar. Está bien, la verdad prefiero cantar, más adelante seguro ponen el karaoke, cuando quedemos solo los más cercanos. ¿Te gustaría?

Tardo un poco en contestarle.

— Supongo que me da igual.

— Oh. Bueno, por cierto, ¿ya conociste a Twilight?

El nombre le sonaba, pero ahora mismo no lo recordaba.

— La dueña de la casa, la que nos invitó hoy.

— Claro

— Es la del vestido, de cabello azul.

"¡¿Aquella era Twilight?!"

— No la he conocido…

Fluttershy se le había quedado viendo, de una forma que comenzaba a ponerlo nervioso, parecía enojada, o al menos eso daba a entender, ya no alcanzaba a verla bien debido a la oscuridad que se había apoderado de la casa.

— ¿Oye, tu sientes algo por Rainbow verdad?

"Mierda"

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡NO!

— Sé que tú le ayudaste a andar con Soarin, que se lo presentaste y que gracias a ti ambos terminaron juntos… también se lo de las cartas ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

— ¡Oye! ¿Por qué me dices esto ahora? "Estúpido, niégalo primero"

— Es que no lo entiendo, ella… no ve las cosas como son, y yo…

Quibble pensó que se pondría a llorar, era una locura, definitivamente estaba muy borracha, razón por la cual le sostuvo el brazo cuando vio que nuevamente se empinaba el vaso en sus manos para acabar con el líquido que le quedaba.

— Creo que deberías dejar de tomar.

— Tal vez…

Quibble la miro, tenía una mirada somnolienta ahora, se levantó y le quito la botella de la mesa.

— Iré a ver si te puedo conseguir una cama, quédate aquí.

Al menos si sabía qué hacer con los borrachos, pero en realidad solo quería alejarse de ella, ¿Cómo se había dado cuenta? ¿Soarin le había dicho? No, ella siempre sospecho de esas cartas, lo recordaba, además, era la persona más cercana a Rainbow, y a diferencia de ella, no estaba enamorada y podía ver las cosas desde un punto de vista más objetivo.

De todas formas, ¿de que servía que le dijera eso? No era algo que él no se hubiera planteado antes ya. Daba igual. Sus razones ya habían quedado claras para él en el pasado, pero no las entenderían ella ni nadie.

La noche había caído y junto con ella la casa fue vaciándose poco a poco, por lo que no le fue difícil caminar hasta la cocina en busca de Rainbow o alguien para ayudarle a acostar a esa chica borracha.

Justo al intentar pasar por las puertas de la cocina se topó de frente con alguien que intentaba salir.

— Disculpa. — dijo él.

— Oye tu… eres el amigo de Rainbow, ¿no?

El tipo se le había quedado viendo y dijo aquello como si alguien se lo hubiera preguntado.

— Soy Spike, Rainbow nos presentó en su cumpleaños, ¿lo recuerdas? Esta es mi casa.

No era necesario ser un detective para ver que ese sujeto al igual que todos en ese lugar menos él, estaba borracho.

— ¿Ah sí? Tal vez tú me puedas ayudar, la chica de allá. — señalo a donde había dejado a Fluttershy, pero ya no estaba, se había levantado y estaba bailando. — diablos.

— ¿Fluttershy? No te preocupes, está bien.

— Creo que no la deberían dejar seguir tomando, a este paso se va caer.

— Tal vez, yo tampoco debería seguir tomando, a este paso terminare hablándole a mi ex en cualquier momento.

No le interesaba, así que no pregunto. No sabía qué hacer, Fluttershy lo había sacado de su lugar finalmente y debía decidir ahora si irse o buscar a Rainbow para lo que sea.

— ¿Quieres?

Era Spike de nuevo, había ido por una cerveza en su botella y se la había abierto, no la rechazo. Su semblante no ocultaba en nada su ebriedad, parpados algo caídos, muecas al hablar, parpadeos lentos, incluso se tambaleaba de repente. Aun así, se notaba que tenía toda la intención de hablar con él.

— Pareces afligido por algo.

— ¿Eres psicólogo? — le pregunto sarcásticamente.

— Ja, no, pero no tengo que serlo para notarlo, está muy explícito en tu rostro. Además, no creas que nadie te vio sentado en el fondo de la fiesta sin tomar ni hablar con nadie. Apuesto a que es por una mujer.

— Vaya, eso fue muy específico.

— Todos sabemos que eras el amigo inseparable de Rainbow hasta que llego su novio.

"Maldición, ¿acaso era tan obvio?"

— Oye, no tiene nada de malo, todos somos celosos de nuestras amigas, también me costó un poco aceptar al novio de Twilight en su momento.

Eso llamo su atención.

— ¿Eres amigo de Twilight? "cierto, dijo que es su casa y Twilight también vive aquí"

— Si, mejores amigos desde la primaria o antes creo. Crecimos juntos y eso.

— Y ella… tiene novio.

— Bueno, tenia, pero cuando lo consiguió también me puse celoso, incluso traté mal un par de veces al sujeto. Hasta que me di cuenta de que era ridículo. Es decir, yo tenía novia y ellas eran buenas amigas… bueno, antes. El caso es que no te tienes que avergonzar, pero no por eso debes dejar de divertirte.

Era un alivio darse cuenta de que al menos pensaban que simplemente estaba celoso del novio de su amiga. Pero de cierto modo si era así. Eran celos lo que sentía, celos fundamentados en toda la inseguridad de su ser. Toda la inseguridad que le había provocado darse cuenta de que algo en él no era suficiente para gustarle a ella.

— Mi novia me engaño ¿sabías? — volvió a hablar Spike — dos veces… la primera la perdone.

"Que pendejo"

— Debería estar aquí ahora, es una de las amigas más cercanas de Twilight, bueno, lo era hasta hace unos años, seguían hablándose, gracias a mí. Al menos hasta que terminamos.

— ¿Por qué la perdonaste?

— Porque la amaba. — le respondió con toda seguridad.

— ¿Y en qué momento dejaste de amarla? Si la amabas lo suficiente para perdonarla la primera vez, ¿qué cambio para que después no lo hicieras? ¿O fue aun después de eso que terminaron?

Spike se quedó brevemente callado.

— Ella no me dejo… Me dijo que me engaño y después termino conmigo.

— Pero ya no la amas.

— No.

— ¿Qué cambio?

— ¿Como que "que cambió"? Me termino.

— ¿Entonces solo la amabas porque estaba contigo?

— Esa pregunta no tiene sentido. ¿Tu amarías a alguien que no quiere siquiera verte?

— La amabas a pesar de que te engaño. ¿Cómo es eso mejor?

Spike se quedó callado, por un momento Quibble se planteó que quizá había ido muy lejos, no conocía a ese sujeto, pero estaba borracho. Miro su mano y se percató de que también se había acabado la botella de cerveza que le había dado. Entonces dijo lo que quería decir, lo que le había querido contestar a Fluttershy y a todos los que no lo entendían.

— Cuando amas de verdad a una persona, sus defectos no importan, lo que haga, haya hecho o quiera hacer no cambia nada. El amor de verdad es incondicional, no se agrieta, no titubea y es ilógico. Te lleva a hacer cosas que bajo juicio común no harías. A preocuparte antes por esa persona que por cualquier otra… incluso de ti.  
Si la amabas lo suficiente para perdonar su infidelidad, pero ahora dices que no la amas, que cambio en realidad.

Spike se quedó parado, estático, como si de pronto tuviese una epifanía dijo:

— Supongo que en realidad… no la amaba.

Quibble no estaba seguro de como había terminado en esa conversación tan seria con un sujeto ebrio en una casa desconocida, pero le agradaba ese tipo.

— Si la amabas, el amor es incondicional, pero no dije que fuese inmune al tiempo. Las personas cambian. No es algo que elijamos, pero sucede. A pesar de todo, nada es para siempre.

Spike se le quedo viendo ye esta vez arranco a carcajadas.

— ¡Guau! Ja, ja, ja. ¿Cómo es que eres amigo de Rainbow?

No estaba seguro de que significaba eso, pero la risa de sujeto lo contagio, ya llevaba otra botella. La cerveza parecía pasarle más fácilmente que todo lo demás, Spike se quedó con él, cambiando el tema a un par de historias sobre Rainbow. No estaba seguro de si él había entendido lo que había querido decir con toda la charla, no sabía si quería que lo entendiera, solo le había servido para desahogarse brevemente. Creía en sus palabras, en que el amor es incondicional, en que se puede querer a alguien a pesar de que no está contigo, y también en que en algún momento ese amor se acabaría, al menos el amor en su forma irracional y devota. No sabía cómo, ni porque, pero tampoco estaba seguro de querer que sucediera. Después de todo, ¿en qué pensaría todos los días si ya no era en Rainbow?

Después de eso le puso más atención a Spike. Al cabo de un rato, la casa casi se había vaciado, Rainbow y el resto de sus amigas se pusieron a cantar y los invitaron.

— Quibble prometió que cantaría conmigo.

Fluttershy estaba como nueva, pero más alegre que de costumbre, en definitiva. "¿cuantas personalidades tiene esta chica?"

— ¿Que canción quieres cantar Quibble?

La que le hablo fue Twilight, fue como si le hablara a un amigo, lo puso nervioso por un minuto, afortunadamente el alcohol ya le estaba haciendo efecto y no se pensó mucho que contestar.

— Ponme la canción tema de la película de Daring Do.

— ¿Es broma? ¡Yo amo esa canción! — grito Twilight para su sorpresa.

Rainbow se adelantó a la computadora desde donde estaban poniendo el karaoke emocionada.

— Excelente idea Quibble.

Pasaron el resto de la noche cantando de todo tipo, desde canciones populares hasta baladas clásicas de amor. Al final Solo quedaron las amigas de Rainbow, Soarin, Spike y él. Así que no tuvo excusa para convivir con todas ellas. Para su sorpresa todas le cayeron muy bien.

La fiesta no paro hasta que el ultimo cayo dormido.

.

* * *

 ** _Si, estaba escuchando Jose Jose mientras escribía este cap._**


End file.
